


Respire-Moi

by Waitikka



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Therapy, haptophobia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 55,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waitikka/pseuds/Waitikka
Summary: Cela faisait des années qu'Ezarel avait vaincu son haptophobie. Du moins, il le pensait. A la réfréner en tout cas. Il a fallu d'un contact. D'un malheureux contact à même la peau pour le faire replonger dans les affres de son passé, régressant sur tous les plans et le brisant jusqu'à n'être qu'un tas de pièces d'un puzzle trop difficile à reconstituer seul.Pourtant, il allait bien devoir se reconstruire, petit à petit, en réapprenant les plaisirs du contact humain.[Toutes les illustrations seront réalisées par mes soins. Merci de respecter mon travail, que ce soit concernant les textes ou les illustrations]





	1. Prologue : Sans Issue

**Author's Note:**

> Le but de cette histoire n'était pas de vous faire deviner ce qu'est l'haptophobie mais bien de la traiter, je vous proposer une définition simple avant de nous attaquer au texte.
> 
> Qu'est-ce que l'Haptophobie ?  
> Comme son nom l'indique, c'est une phobie, une peur irrationnelle de toucher ou d'être touché par autrui.  
> (Ah, je vois à vos grands yeux ouverts et votre bouche ouverte en un "aaaah" silencieux que vous faites déjà le lien)  
> L'haptophobie est une exagération du réflexe qu'on a tous de vouloir protéger son espace personnel ou vital. L'haptophobe peut avoir des réactions plus ou moins intenses en cas de contact. Cela peut aller de la simple gêne à l'angoisse profonde, en passant par de multiples vagues de frissons et / ou de dégoût.  
> Dans les pires cas, l'haptophobe peut faire une crise d'angoisse qui se rapproche beaucoup de l'agoraphobie (peur de la foule) lorsqu'il se retrouve collé ou bousculé par d'autres personnes.

L'Elfe courait. Le bruit de ses pas résonna un instant entre les hauts murs du quartier général puis les échos s'évanouirent dans la nuit. Le bâtiment était plutôt lugubre quand le soleil cédait sa place aux scintillantes petites étoiles fidèles à ce disque pâle et terne. Le silence retomba dans le grand hall de la Garde avant d'être à nouveau perturbé par des foulées frénétiques. Plus rapides.  
Un bruit de chute, comme quelque chose que l'on eut poussé à terre. Puis un juron et à nouveau, la course.  
Le cœur d'Ezarel battait à tout rompre. S'il avait été en mesure de réfléchir de façon cohérente, il aurait pu fouiller dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir de quand, pour la dernière fois, il avait ressenti une si grande peur. Était-ce la fois où il avait dû annoncer à son paternel qu'il quittait le nid elfique pour écouter le monde de ses propres oreilles ? Ezarel avait eu sacrément peur, son père n'était pas un tendre. Non. Assurément, le vieil Elfe l'avait tout de même moins terrifié.

  
Était-ce la fois où ses amis s'étaient mis en tête de le couler, cette journée à la plage ? Même si cet instant avait été des plus saisissants, cela n'équivalait pas l'effroi qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis.  
Rien ne pouvait le terrifier davantage que celui qui le poursuivait. Pour ce qu'il était d'une part, mais également pour ce qu'il représentait. Il était dangereux. Sa nature l'avait fait ainsi. Il était muni d'armes plutôt convaincantes et le scrupule ne l'étouffait pas quand il s'agissait de s'en servir.

  
Et puis, il savait comment atteindre l'Elfe. Il savait comment passer sa barrière impassible. Il l'avait déjà fait. Il l'avait brisé et n'avait qu'à se pencher pour s'emparer de ses restes.  
C'est pourquoi Ezarel fuyait sans se retourner. Il fuyait pour sa vie. Il était hors de question de laisser le Vampire l'approcher lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, l'alchimiste se retrouva dehors, dans la nuit cinglante de pluie et de brume. Des gouttelettes lui giflèrent le visage lorsqu'il s'élança vers les jardins. Il tremblait, son corps supportant mal la poussée d'adrénaline pourtant nécessaire à sa survie.  
Il avait beau chercher de toute part, il n'y avait pas un chat pour lui venir en aide. La pluie étouffait ses appels à l'aide. Jamais Ezarel ne s'était abaissé à hurler pour son salut et quand enfin il s'y autorisait, la nature réduisait ses efforts à néant. Était-ce un signe ? Méritait-il ce qui lui arrivait ?

  
Ses jambes le portaient toujours plus vite, toujours plus frénétiquement pour échapper à Nevra. L'Elfe ne savait pas où se cacher. Il savait pertinemment que le Vampire aurait aussitôt fait de le trouver, où qu'il se serait réfugié. Il ne pouvait que courir, encore et encore, espérant que ses jambes le mèneraient en lieu sûr.  
Alors qu'il trébuchait sur une taupinière, Ezarel réalisa où il se trouvait. Près des serres. Près de la petite porte dérobée qu'utilisaient les alchimistes de l'Absynthe pour accéder à l'extérieur d'Eel sans avoir à faire le grand tour par la porte principale. Déterminé à voir le jour se lever, l'Elfe se releva et se précipita vers le portillon d'acier verdit. Il en saisit la poignée d'une main, fit tourner la clef restée dans la serrure de l'autre et en franchit le seuil.  
Il la referma violemment derrière lui, ne se souciant guère que le verrou ne se soit enclenché et prit à nouveau ses jambes à son cou.

 


	2. Bris de Verre et Destitution

    Ce fut le hurlement hystérique de Miiko qui perturba le calme du quartier général en cette fin de matinée. Les échos de sa voix claire se répercutèrent partout dans le hall, prévenant quiconque aurait voulu passer par là de s'en abstenir.  
    Les éclats de voix provenaient d'une petite pièce à l'étage et avaient succédé à une violente détonation qui avait ébranlé les murs du bâtiment. Un incident s'était vraisemblablement produit dans le Laboratoire du Chef de l'Absynthe. Ezarel et Erika, la jeune humaine fraîchement arrivée, se tenaient au milieu des débris. Cette dernière était debout et ne savait où se mettre pour échapper au courroux de la Kitsune, tandis que le premier était accroupit, maugréant des insultes dans un langage elfique qu'il était le seul à connaître. L'un comme l'autre arboraient diverses coupures et égratignures qui striaient leurs peaux noircies par la fumée. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés en certains endroits et indiquaient clairement l'orientation de la déflagration.  
    Si Erika tentait de dissimuler les blessures de défense sur ses avants-bras, Ezarel, lui, était bien trop occupé pour essuyer la goutte de sang qui suintait sur sa joue.  
    Miiko était folle de rage. Son statut de chef de la Garde d'Eel lui mettait beaucoup de poids sur les épaules et c'était plutôt compréhensible qu'elle eut du mal à tout porter seule. Aussi, quand l'un de ses délégataires n'était pas à la hauteur, la Kitsune sortait aisément de ses gonds.  
    Ezarel tentait tant bien que mal de ramasser les débris pour faire du ménage. Il avait les larmes au bord des yeux. Signe alarmant qu'il avait été poussé à bout, lui aussi.  
  
\- Des mois de travail foutus à la poubelle, grommelait-il. A cause de cette idiote d'humaine !  
  
    Il ne se préoccupait pas de la présence de Miiko. Il se fichait pas mal de la sanction qu'elle pouvait lui assener. L'état de son laboratoire était une punition déjà bien suffisante à ses yeux. Miiko n'aurait pu trouver pire châtiment. L’Étincelante interrogea Erika du regard.  
  
\- Je... j'ai rien fait, je vous jure ! se justifia-t-elle.  
\- Je t'avais envoyée en renfort pour aider Ezarel et rattraper tes bêtises de la dernière fois, Erika, tonna Miiko. Que s'est-il passé ?  


 

    Ezarel chouinait encore dans son coin en faisant le deuil de ses précieuses potions. C'en était trop pour lui. Il tourna à peine la tête vers la Chef de l’Étincelante pour la supplier :  
  
\- Je ne la supporte plus. Fais-la disparaître, jette-la au cachot, balance-la à la mer, je m'en fiche, mais je ne veux plus d'elle dans mes pattes !  
  
    Puis il retourna à la contemplation désespérée des éclats de verre coloré jonchant le sol, comme si une intense observation pouvait leur redonner leur intégrité. Consciente qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus de l'Elfe, Miiko braqua de nouveau son regard sur la jeune humaine. Erika avala difficilement sa salive avant d'expliquer qu'elle était effectivement en train d'aider Ezarel dans sa tâche. Elle, elle devait surveiller les potions. C'était même plutôt simple : elle devait prévenir son chef suprême quand les mixtures vireraient au vert.  
    Quand le moment était arrivé, elle s'était empressée d'alerter Ezarel. Peut-être l'avait-elle fait de manière un peu trop démonstrative. Elle s'était carrément agrippée au bras d'Ezarel, heureuse d'être efficace pour au moins une mission qu'on lui confiait.  
    Miiko comprit aussitôt où se trouvait donc le malaise. La chaleur était palpable dans la pièce, due aux multiples réchauds pour faire bouillir les contenus des fioles. Ezarel s'était défait de sa veste et avait remonté ses manches. La demoiselle avait donc déposé ses mains à même la peau de l'Elfe. Chose qui avait garanti une réaction des plus violentes de ce dernier.  
  
\- Il a crié comme si je lui arrachais le bras et il a brusquement sursauté pour se défaire de mon emprise, raconta la jeune femme désolée. Il a percuté un coin de la paillasse, là où étaient entreposées les potions terminées. Elles sont tombées et se sont toutes brisées.

    Miiko n'eut pas besoin de davantage d'explications pour comprendre la suite logique des évènements : il s'agissait du stock de potions offensives de la Garde. Autant dire qu'il y avait énormément de composants dangereux et qu'ils avaient tous réagi en même temps.  
    Le laboratoire était ravagé. Miiko ne savait pas comment reprendre le dessus. Elle avait envie de hurler, de pester et d'envoyer tout balader en leur intimant de se débrouiller avec leur merdier, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas fuir ses responsabilités.  
    Ezarel était au bord de la rupture de nerf. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait passé plusieurs mois à travailler d’arrache-pied sur ces stocks et il avait fallut que cette humaine tripoteuse vienne tout foutre en l'air !  
  
\- Tu ne fais aucun effort, Ezarel, finit par lâcher Miiko, excédée. Tu continues de te comporter comme une diva à qui tout est dû.  
     
    L'Elfe s'interrompit pour s'assurer que c'était bien à lui que s'adressait la Kitsune. A n'en pas douter, elle le fixait bien de ses yeux bleus sombres. Son regard de céruléum le brûlait aussi intensément que s'il s'était agit de faisceaux laser.  
  
\- Tu as eu plusieurs avertissements, mais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, poursuivit-elle, ignorant le visage de plus en plus décomposé de l'Elfe. Tu mérites une sanction à la hauteur de ton méfait. Il faut que tu retiennes cette leçon sinon, tu reproduiras ce schéma, encore et encore !  
  
    Puis elle ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour se donner la force de prononcer la sentence. A moins qu'elle n'eut été encore en train d'y réfléchir. Ezarel, lui, retenait son souffle, ne pouvant pas croire un instant que l’Étincelante était sérieuse. C'était une boutade, pour sûr ! La jeune femme inspira longuement, annonçant la déclaration solennelle qui allait suivre.  
  
\- Aujourd'hui, moi, Miiko, Chef de la Garde Étincelante, te destitue, toi, Ezarel, de ton poste de Chef de la Garde Absynthe. C'est Eweleïn qui prendra la tête de cette Garde à partir de maintenant. Ma décision est irrévocable.  
  
    Le sol se déroba sous les pieds de l'Elfe. Pourquoi une telle injustice ? Son cœur, si tant est qu'il était encore entier, se décrocha et vint s'effondrer au fin fond de son buste. Il sentit le choc dur et froid de la brisure.  
  
\- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! beugla-t-il, désespéré. C'est Erika la fautive. Si elle n'avait pas posé les mains sur moi, tout irait bien ! Si elle n'avait pas été dans l'Absynthe, le laboratoire serait encore en état !  
  
    Puis il la fusilla du regard avant de poursuivre :  
  
\- Si elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans ce cercle de champignons, Eel ne s'en porterait que mieux. D'ailleurs, si ses parents avaient réfléchi un tant soit peu avant de copuler, nos deux mondes ne s'en porteraient que mieux !  
  
    L'Elfe avait grogné ses derniers mots, évacuant toute sa rage à l'encontre de l'humaine. Erika, elle, était profondément blessée. Elle se savait fautive, bien sûr, mais ne pensait pas que l'Elfe la haïssait à ce point.  
  
\- C'est ça le problème avec toi, Ezarel ! enrageait Miiko. Ce n'est jamais de ta faute ! Il faut toujours que ce soit une tierce personne qui soit responsable de tes échecs.  
  
    Les yeux de l'Absynthe s'écarquillèrent tandis que sa mâchoire s'échouait lamentablement dans le vide devant lui.  
  
\- Cependant, je ne suis pas complètement sans cœur, reprit la Kitsune. Je tiens à te laisser une chance. Parce que tu restes un minimum compétent dans ton domaine. Tu gouvernes tes minions par la tyrannie mais ça a au moins le mérite de fonctionner.  
  
    Elle fit quelques pas devant l'entrée pour se donner le temps de réfléchir.  
  
\- Voilà ce que je te propose, s'éclaircit-elle la voix en s'arrêtant. Tu pourras retrouver ton poste si tu acceptes de ne plus faire ta diva et d'accepter le contact avec autrui.  
  
    Ce fut le coup de trop pour Ezarel. Miiko était cruelle, réellement. Elle donnait le change en faisant mine d'être clémente en lui offrant une porte de sortie, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais la franchir. Elle s'assurait donc de garder son autorité et le bon rôle en toutes circonstances.      
    Les épaules d'Ezarel s'affaissèrent. Il se sentit périr sur place, adoptant ainsi l'état agonisant de son bunker, comme il avait l'habitude de l'appeler. Son cœur, encore effondré se recroquevilla au fond de son bassin.  
  
\- Quoi ? supplia-t-il d'une voix éraillée. Tu... tu plaisantes ?  
\- C'est ta seule chance, Ezarel, cingla la Kitsune. Tu acceptes et tu pourras peut-être récupérer ta place. Ou tu refuses et je te rétrograde au rang de membre de l'Absynthe, au même niveau qu'Erika. Peut-être même qu'on te refera passer le test. Ce serait tellement amusant de te voir atterrir chez les Obsidiennes. Je demanderai à Valkyon de te mettre dans le groupe des combattants au corps à corps, comme tu as l'air d'aimer ça !  
  
    Ezarel devint blanc comme un linge. L’Étincelante se demanda un court instant si elle n'avait pas un peu abusé sur les menaces. Elle redouta que l'alchimiste le plus doué d'Eel ne lui claque entre les mains.  
  
\- Ce que tu me demandes est impossible, souffla l'Elfe, aux portes de la mort.  
\- C'est si compliqué que ça ? questionna-t-elle. Si tu veux, je te trouverai un professeur. Je connais un spécialiste dans le domaine du contact corporel. Il t'apprendra à accepter la proximité d'autrui.  
  
    Ezarel secouait la tête de gauche à droite, inlassablement, comme si cela lui aurait permis de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Erika tenta de plaider pour sa cause, admettant son erreur. Elle ne connaissait pas encore bien l'Elfe et magré le fait qu'elle eut remarqué qu'il n'était pas friand de démonstration d'affection, elle ne savait pas qu'il ne supportait pas ça. Cependant Miiko fut sourde à ses jérémiades, accusant encore et toujours Ezarel des mêmes gamineries.  
  
\- Accepte et tu retrouveras ton poste, résuma-t-elle. Refuse et redeviens un sous-fifre.  
  
    Ezarel jaugea le sérieux de Miiko. Après quelques longues secondes d'observation, il dut se résoudre à l'évidence. Elle ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde. Il fut tellement dépité qu'il hésita un instant à faire ses valises et à quitter Eel. Sur le champ. Mais pour aller où ? Il n'avait plus aucune famille et aucun ami en dehors de la Garde. Il l'avait bien cherché avec son caractère acerbe. Et il en payait les conséquences, à présent.  
    Son regard se reporta sur Erika, qui sembla réellement désolée pour lui, et ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. Elle l'insupportait encore plus à le prendre en pitié. Tout cela, c'était de sa faute, à elle !  
  
\- Très bien, j'accepte, articula Ezarel à contre-cœur. Qui est ton spécialiste ?  
  
    Miiko sourit et fit un pas de coté, en direction de la sortie.  
  
\- Tu le connais déjà très bien : il a tripoté les trois quarts des filles de sa Garde.  
  
    Les ténèbres enveloppèrent soudainement Ezarel. Pas lui. Pas ce type pour lui apprendre à accepter d'être touché ! Ezarel s'entendait très bien avec Nevra. Quand il s'agissait de discuter et de faire des fourberies aux novices, ils étaient copains comme Porkypig, mais pour parler sérieusement et laisser Nevra entrer dans son espace vital, c'était tout autre chose !

    Ezarel put voir Miiko tourner les talons à travers le voile brumeux qui s'imprégnait sur sa rétine. Il crut la voir pivoter sur elle-même avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Ses dernières paroles résonnaient encore jusqu'à lui, si bien qu'elles auraient pu être gravées au burin à l'intérieur de son crâne qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné.  
  
\- Ta thérapie de sociabilisation commence dès demain, Ezarel. Ne me déçois pas !


	3. L'Initiateur

    Le lendemain matin, Ezarel fut réveillé bien avant l'aube. Il avait mal dormi. Son esprit ruminait encore et encore cette décision de Miiko. Il ne la comprenait pas, c'était si soudain. Il reconnaissait bien qu'il avait un don particulier pour la faire sortir de ses gonds, mais il ne l'avait jamais pris pour lui. Tout le monde avait plus ou moins cet effet sur la Kitsune. Depuis qu'elle était à la tête de la Garde Etincelante, Miiko était surchargée de travail et ne pouvait perdre de temps avec des futilités. Le problème, c'est que les futilités, il y en avait à foison à Eel...  
    Ezarel s'était souvenu de toutes les fois où sa supérieure lui avait hurlé qu'elle le virerait de la Garde s'il n'apprenait pas à se sociabiliser. Bien souvent, cette réaction avait été causée par un rejet violent de la part de l'Elfe concernant un jeune novice un peu trop benêt. Avec Erika, il avait décroché le gros lot. Mais jamais Ezarel n'avait pris les menaces de Miiko au sérieux. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'on le dispenserait de son statut.  
    Depuis le moment où il avait ouvert les yeux jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons de soleil viennent percer à travers ses rideaux, Ezarel était resté immobile à ressasser les paroles de Miiko. Soit, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir été prévenu, mais quand bien même, la sanction était injuste. Pourtant avait-il vraiment le choix à présent ?  
    Lorsque les premiers oiseaux se mirent à chanter, ce fut le signe pour Ezarel qu'il était temps de se lever. Il se prépara dans le plus grand silence et retrouva Nevra au vieux tilleul. Il avait demandé à l'Ombre de le rejoindre derrière la serre aux Mandragores. Personne ne venait jamais ici, à cause des cris horripilants des plantes. Ezarel ne tenait pas à être la risée de toute la Garde.  
    Quand il longea les murs vitrés de la serre, après s'être assuré que personne ne l'épiait, Ezarel put constater que Nevra était déjà là. Le Vampire était allongé, le dos calé contre le tronc et somnolait à l'ombre du feuillage. Le voir ainsi si détendu fit grincer Ezarel des dents. C'était à croire qu'il ne prenait pas sa tâche au sérieux.

    Ezarel s'annonça en s'éclaircissant la voix, ce qui fit ouvrir sa seule paupière disponible au brun. Il se redressa sans pour autant se lever avant d'inviter Ezarel à se joindre à lui. Après un instant d'hésitation, Ezarel dut bien admettre qu'il devait y mettre du sien s'il voulait récupérer ce qui lui revenait de droit. Il souffla donc bruyamment par le nez pour bien signifier que requérir l'aide du Vampire n'était pas pour lui plaire et s'assit en tailleur face à lui, à bonne distance.  
  
\- Déjà de mauvaise humeur dès le matin ? le charia Nevra.  
\- Toute cette mascarade est ridicule ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je ne vois pas en quoi mon espace vital est un problème à te faire gérer.  
\- J'ai cru comprendre que c'était un problème quand ton laboratoire a explosé.  
\- Erika est la responsable ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir me répéter ?  
  
    Mais il s'interrompit avant d'énoncer encore toutes les raisons qui défendaient sa cause, quand il réalisa que Nevra n'écoutait déjà plus. Il s'était de nouveau adossé au tilleul et fermait son œil.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'insurgea Ezarel.  
\- Moi, je suis là pour t'aider, toi, expliqua le Vampire sans ouvrir l’œil. Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche de ta petite humaine écervelée. Réveille-moi quand tu seras prêt à parler de toi et non de l'autre potiche.  
  
    Ezarel ne répondit rien, cherchant ses mots. Il détestait fermement cette position où il n'était plus maître de tout ce qui l'entourait. Même Nevra semblait faire preuve de plus de maturité et c'en était affolant.  
  
\- Que veux-tu savoir ? grinça l'Elfe.  
  
    Nevra se redressa donc, encore une fois et planta son unique œil dans les pupilles turquoise de son interlocuteur. Il lui demanda d'abord de lui décrire précisément ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il avait eu la version succincte de Miiko, mais il avait besoin de connaitre le point de vue d'Ezarel. L'Elfe lui énonça les faits, mais Nevra n'en fut pas satisfait.  
  
\- Recommence. Raconte-moi encore une fois, lui demanda-t-il.  
  
    Ezarel le fixa un instant avant d'obtempérer. Peut-être qu'un détail lui avait échappé. L'alchimiste lui resservit donc le même discours, ne négligeant aucun fait. A son terme, Nevra lui présenta encore la même requête.  
  
\- Raconte encore, lui ordonna-t-il.  
\- Tu te fiches de moi ! tonna l'Elfe.  
\- Pas du tout, mais tu ne me dis pas tout. Tu me décris la scène, comme j'aurais pu la voir si j'avais été présent.  
\- Et bien ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? s'impatienta Ezarel.  
\- Non. Je veux savoir comment toi tu l'as vécue. Ce n'est pas tant les faits que je veux, mais savoir comment toi tu les as ressentis. Raconte-moi encore une fois.  
  
    Ezarel resta figé, interdit devant la demande de son ami. Cependant, il ne pouvait qu'en comprendre l'origine. Il le voyait venir. Il ne put donc s'y soustraire et obéit. Il reprit alors son récit, accentuant cette fois-ci sa description sur la surprise qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'Erika l'avait touché et la vague de dégoût qui en avait résulté. L'Elfe avoua que le contact de la jeune femme l'avait fait frémir d'horreur, qu'il avait ressenti là, des sensations qu'il pensait avoir réussi à enfouir au fond de lui. Il était parvenu à garder une certaine distance avec les personnes qu'il côtoyait. Il ne s'était pas méfié d'elle, aussi inoffensive qu'elle avait pu paraître. Mais elle l'avait touché et l'avait fait replongé dans les affres de son passé.  
  
\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'on ne te touche, Ez' ? questionna enfin Nevra.  
  
    L'Elfe refusa d'avouer ce qu'il craignait être la vérité. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas l'admettre. Aussi, succomba-t-il à la facilité. Au mensonge :  
  
\- Je n'aime pas ça, voila tout. Je ne veux pas que des sales mains impures viennent souiller ma noble personne.  
  
    Nevra se pencha un peu en avant pour l'observer plus finement, puis lui tendit la main.  
  
\- Très bien. Je suis un Vampire de pure souche. Mon sang n'est ni altéré par une race inférieure, ni salit par de quelconques expériences. Mes mains sont propres, je n'ai peloté aucune miche avant de venir. Je peux donc te serrer la main, conclut Nevra.  
  
    Ezarel darda la main tendue de son ami et ne parvint à y répondre. Il se sentait forcé et ne pouvait pas obtempérer. Il savait bien qu'il se dévoilait par ce refus, mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre.  
  
\- Je... balbutia-t-il, perdant ses moyens. Non, je ne veux pas, c'est tout ! En quoi est-ce si compliqué à comprendre ?  
  
    Nevra patienta encore quelques secondes puis, ne recevant aucun geste amical, retira sa main et se releva.  
  
\- Si c'est là ta seule réponse, je ne peux rien pour toi, Ezarel. J'irai dire à Miiko que tu ne veux pas de mon aide.  
  
    Ezarel paniqua à l'annonce de Nevra. Non pas Miiko. Il ne devait surtout pas parler à Miiko ! Elle le rétrograderait définitivement, ou peut-être pire ! N'écoutant que sa crainte, Ezarel retint Nevra par le bras en se relevant lui-même.  
  
\- Tu n'as qu'à faire croire à Miiko que tout va bien, suggéra-t-il.  
\- Impossible, lui répondit Nevra. Elle demande une preuve de ta "guérison" que toi seul peut fournir.  
\- Quelle preuve ?  
  
    Nevra tiqua, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
  
\- Je ne dois pas le dire. Miiko m'a demandé de ne jamais te faire savoir quelle est cette étape. Elle verra d'elle-même que tu es parvenu à te défaire de ta phobie quand ce sera réellement le cas.  
\- Ce n'est pas une phobie ! s'exclama Ezarel, ne réagissant qu'à ce détail.  
  
    Il refusait qu'on dise de lui qu'il était phobique. Cela revenait à lui coller une faiblesse sur le front ! Puis, avant qu'il n'eut le temps de débattre davantage, Nevra l'enlaça. Il glissa ses bras derrière la nuque d'Ezarel, vint se coller à lui et plongea son visage dans le cou de l'Elfe.  
    La réaction d'Ezarel fut si violente qu'il repoussa Nevra de toutes ses forces. En reculant pour échapper au Vampire, il se prit les pieds dans une racine du tilleul et s'effondra au sol. Déjà bien humilié, Ezarel ordonna, la voix éraillée par l'émotion :  
  
\- Ne me touche pas !  
  
    L'Elfe tremblait de toute part, comme s'il était terrorisé. Il fixait le sol et refusait de relever la tête. Il savait que Nevra verrait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert s'il le regardait dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas que le Vampire le voit dans un si pitoyable état. Lui, le grand Ezarel. Il tentait de cacher son effroi, mais Nevra n'était pas dupe.  
  
\- Si ça, c'est pas une phobie, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna le brun sans aucune once de reproche. Je refuse de croire que c'est un caprice de ta part, Ezarel. Je te connais et il me parait évident que tu souffres d'haptophobie. Erika a dû te faire régresser, voila tout. Laisse-moi t'aider.  
\- Que t'a promis Miiko en échange ? interrogea Ezarel, soupçonneux.  
\- Rien du tout. Elle me l'a demandé comme un service.  
\- Et alors quoi ? Tu le fais par charité ?  
  
    Nevra ne répondit pas de suite. Il observa son ami et reprit, après un instant :  
  
\- Laisse-moi t'aider.  
     
    Ezarel hésita, tiraillé entre son désir de retrouver sa place perdue et sa crainte de tout contact physique. Il hésita, mais finit par se dire que, de toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.  
  
\- Comment ? souffla-t-il, honteux de ne pas avoir la réponse.  
  
    Nevra lui tendit la main :  
  
\- Commence simplement par accepter mon aide. Tu acceptes le contact dont tu es initiateur, non ? Alors soit l'initiateur de ta délivrance.  
  
    Ezarel releva les yeux vers sont ami. Acceptait-il réellement de l'aider par pure bonté d'âme ? Si Miiko ne lui avait pas ordonné, l'aurait-il secouru ? Ezarel redoutait fort que le Vampire s'empresse de tout raconter aux autres gardiens au quartier général et que tous se fichent de lui. Il ne voulait pas que les membres de la Garde d'Eel voient en lui une personne malade. La phobie était une maladie. Mais lui n'était pas malade. C'était un Elfe ! Une race de Faery noble et pure, inébranlable. Il n'était pas malade !  
    Ezarel décela cependant une lueur de bienveillance dans l’œil de Nevra. En cet instant, il sentit qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son ami. C'était étrange, mais il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'une autre personne habitait ce corps, derrière l'apparence légère qu'il donnait au quotidien. Ezarel put distinguer une personne compatissante et altruiste derrière le sourire chaleureux de Nevra. Quelqu'un de plus profond, de confiance.  
    Alors Ezarel lorgna sur la main de son ami et même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, il s'empara de ses doigts pour se relever.


	4. Concession

    Ezarel n'eut pas d'entretien avec Nevra de toute la semaine qui suivit. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait été très occupé : il avait dû remettre le laboratoire en état. Erika était bien venue lui proposer son aide mais l'Elfe l'avait chassé à grand coup d'insultes elfiques. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être malpoli, mais avec cette fille, c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'encadrer.  
    Il fallut trois jours complets à Ezarel pour remettre la pièce en état. Il avait dû tout ramasser, entre les débris de verre à s'en couper les phalanges et les divers livres tombés de leurs étagères, en passant par la multitude d'instruments d'alchimie qui s'étaient répandus au sol, cassés ou abîmés. Il avait même dû réparer les meubles ébranlés par l'explosion. Ezarel n'était pas bricoleur, mais il avait tenu à tout faire lui-même. Il avait dû astiquer encore et encore le sol noircit par les différentes potions, ainsi que les murs et le plafond.  
    Trois jours. Ça lui avait pris trois jours entiers, mais il en était venu à bout. Oh, les dégâts sur les stocks de potions n'étaient pas réparables, mais au moins, Ezarel eut la fierté d'avoir retrouver son petit bunker comme il avait coutume de le voir. Impeccable. Aussi se promit-il de ne plus jamais laisser entrer aucun novice ici.   
    L'Elfe s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour contempler son travail et savourer la sérénité retrouvée du lieu. Il en oublia presque sa haine envers Erika, le temps d'un instant. Mais à peine un sourire benêt s'installait sur ses lèvres qu'un violent gargouillis le tira de sa béatitude.      
    Cela faisait également trois jours qu'Ezarel oubliait de manger. Avec la montagne de travail qui l'attendait au laboratoire, l'Elfe n'avait pas d'appétit le matin et il se précipitait dans sa pièce avant que ce ne soit la cohue dans les couloirs. Et il était tellement absorbé par les rénovations qu'il ne relevait la tête que lorsque la lune commençait à monter dans le ciel. A chaque fois, il oubliait de manger. Il avait bien tenté une escapade à la cantine avant d'aller se coucher, mais Karuto l'avait surpris. A présent qu'il n'était plus chef de Garde, il n'avait plus le droit aux traitements de faveur.  
  
\- Après l'heure, c'est plus l'heure ! lui avait beuglé le Faune.  
  
    Du coup, Ezarel avait dû se retrancher sur les vieux biscuits secs qu'il gardait au fond de son tiroir à boxers. Il gardait cette réserve en cas de pénurie, ou de siège, ou même de tempête. C'était qu'il pensait à tout, cet Elfe. Cela n'enlevait rien au fait que ces fameux biscuits étaient vraiment le dernier recours. Ils étaient tellement secs qu'Ezarel s'était dit que même mourant de faim, les sablés risquaient plus de l'achever qu'autre chose. Il avait bien pensé à aller piquer de la nourriture en pleine nuit, après que Karuto ait déserté la cuisine, mais à chaque fois, il s'était écroulé de fatigue, ne refaisant surface aux premiers rayons de l'aube.  
    Mais ce jour-là, Ezarel avait terminé ses travaux. Le laboratoire était comme neuf et il faisait encore jour ! Il aurait donc l'occasion de profiter du dîner. Même la bouillasse infâme du Faune lui faisait envie. C'était dire !   
    Quand il arriva dans la grande salle, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Quelques groupes attablés ici ou là. Un bourdonnement sourd de bavardages donnait à la pièce une atmosphère rassurante. Ezarel se contint pour ne pas se ruer sur les plats, mais se servit copieusement sans se soucier du regard des autres. Trois jours qu'il ne grignotait que des biscuits secs !  
    Le plateau dans les bras, l'Elfe se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la tablée de ses collègues. Ce fut quand il vit Eweleïn sur le siège qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre que la réalité lui revint en pleine figure. En effet, sa place n'était donc plus avec eux.  
    D'ordinaire, Ezarel se serait tout de même imposé en lançant une pique ou deux à Eweleïn en lui intimant d'être bien gentille avec lui sous peine d'avoir un châtiment sévère - mais mérité - à son retour à la tête de l'Absynthe.  
    D'ordinaire, il aurait agit de la sorte. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il était fatigué. Épuisé. Physiquement, mais aussi moralement. Miiko l'avait puni pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas coupable. C'était bien lui qui avait bousculé la paillasse, certes, mais c'était Erika qui l'avait touché. Ils savaient tous que l'Elfe n'aimait pas être touché. Ils n'avaient qu'à s'en tenir à cela et ne pas chercher plus loin. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas capables de se retenir ? Et puis, quand bien même, la punition était cruelle.  
    Dépité, Ezarel se dirigea vers une table vide, près des fenêtres. Il bouillonnait d'un feu glacial au fond de lui. La colère le consumait. Pourquoi diable n'étaient-ils pas capables de respecter son espace vital ? Parce que c'était forcément lui qui en payait les conséquences ! Il ne pouvait cependant pas leur dire que tout contact avec eux le répugnait. Cela les aurait vexés ou même blessés et sur le coup, même si l'idée ne déplut guère à l'Elfe, ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait.  
    Ce type de réflexion était tout de même bien loin de ses piques habituelles. L'humour d'Ezarel était spécial, particulier. On ne saisissait qu'il plaisantait qu'une fois qu'on s'était pris dans ses filets. Mais sur ce type de déclaration, sur le fait qu'un contact lui filait tout simplement la nausée, c'était réellement blessant et dénué d'humour.   
    Ezarel parvenait à maintenir une certaine distance avec les autres en étant acide dans ses propos, mais il ne voulait pas les faire fuir trop loin. La solitude, il l'avait déjà éprouvée. Il était bien trop fier pour l'admettre mais il avait besoin d'être entouré. De loin, mais entouré quand même.  
  
\- Est-ce que je peux ? interrogea une voix qui le sortit de ses songes.  
  
    Ezarel sursauta à l'entente du timbre ambré de Nevra.  
  
\- Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas avec eux ? questionna amèrement l'Elfe en désignant la tablée des chefs de Garde du menton.  
\- Alors ça y est ? Tu as changé de rang et tu me snobes déjà ? Tu me déçois Ezarel, je pensais qu'on était amis, rétorqua Nevra, faussement outré, tout en s'installant.  
  
    Comme Ezarel ne répondait pas et qu'il le fixait de façon insistante, Nevra se sentit obligé de se justifier.  


-T'es plus marrant qu'Eweleïn. Vivement que tu reprennes ta place, sourit-il en enfournant une fourchetée de tarte à la tomatille.  
  
    Nevra grogna en s'arrêtant de mâcher. Ezarel se demanda ce qu'avait encore pu mettre Karuto dans sa tarte pour que cela fasse grimacer le Vampire.  
  
\- Tu peux me passer le sel ? réclama celui-ci. Ce cuisto est vraiment un bon à rien !  
  
    Haussant un sourcil pour approuver cette dernière remarque, Ezarel se saisit du petit récipient à coté de lui et le tendit au Vampire. Il laissa le petit bocal glisser entre ses doigts pour que Nevra le rattrape mais son poil se hérissa et un frisson le parcourut tout entier lorsque Nevra referma froidement ses doigts sur les phalanges égratignées de l'Elfe. Par réflexe, ce dernier tira sa main en arrière pour se dégager, mais Nevra usa de sa force pour garder son emprise sur la main de l'Absynthe.  
  
\- Bordel, Nevra, tu le fais exprès ? gronda Ezarel, en tentant de contenir les vibrations de dégoût dans sa voix.  
\- A ton avis ?  
  
    Ce fut à cet instant qu'Ezarel remarqua le regard du Vampire. Nevra le fixait, il l'observait, l'étudiait. Il avait provoqué cette situation intentionnellement pour assister à la réaction de l'Elfe. Ezarel serra les dents et tira à nouveau sur sa main. A sa plus grande surprise, aucune résistance ne le retint et il put récupérer son bien sous l’œil plissé de Nevra.  
  
\- Ne me touche pas ! grogna Ezarel entre ses dents en s'assurant que l'incident n'avait alerté personne.  
  
    Il ne voulait surtout pas que cela remonte jusqu'aux oreilles de Miiko. Nevra le fixa un instant avant de hausser les épaules.  
  
\- Tu ne fais pas d'efforts. Tu ne dois pas tant tenir à ta place de chef que ça, finalement. J'en avertirai Miiko dès demain matin.  
\- C'est du chantage, t'es dégueulasse ! s'énerva l'Elfe.  
  
    Nevra termina de mâcher sa bouchée et alors qu'il était fin prêt à parler, il pointa son ami aux cheveux bleus de sa fourchette, comme un combattant le ferait de son épée.  
  
\- Non, Ezarel. Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec toi, si tu n'en vaut pas la peine. Voilà tout.  
\- Non mais tu t'entends ? Pour qui tu te prends ? haussa l'Elfe. Je ne suis pas une de tes Nevranas qui t'obéis au doigt et à l’œil !  
\- Bien sûr que non. C'est pour ça que je n'insisterai pas si tu n'y mets pas du tien. A moins que tu préfères que je te bouscule, que je te brutalise ? Psychologiquement, j'entends. Tu veux que je te pousse à bout ?  
  
    Ezarel observa Nevra, interdit. Il était en plein désarroi. Il ne voulait rien de tout ça, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était seulement qu'on lui fiche la paix et qu'on lui rende sa place. Malheureusement il ne pouvait avoir les deux à la fois. Il en était conscient. Le quel était donc le plus sacrifiable ? Sur quel choix pouvait-il faire une concession ? Il se triturait encore les méninges quand Nevra se leva. Son repas terminé, il s'apprêtait à partir. Vite, il fallait une réponse à Ezarel. Alors sous le coup de l'affolement, l'Elfe ouvrit la bouche :  
  
\- Je veux... je veux que tu m'aides.  
\- Très bien, sourit Nevra, heureux de sa réponse.  
\- Mais ne me pousse pas à bout, s'il te plaît.  
  
    L'Elfe était presque suppliant. Il en avait le feu aux oreilles de devoir s'abaisser à ça. Il se répugnait lui-même. Comment allait-il regagner son image de sainteté elfique après cela ?  
  
\- Mais mon cher Ezarel, sourit Nevra de toutes ses dents.  
      
    L'Elfe ne manqua pas de remarquer que les crocs rétractiles du Vampire étaient sortis. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Ses crocs ne sortaient pas pour rien, en général.  
  
\- Tu sais bien que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre, jubila-t-il. Tu t'es engagé, maintenant. Je ne te lâcherai pas. Tu peux compter sur moi.  
  
    Puis il s'éloigna et laissa Ezarel là, le cœur battant, ne sachant pas s'il devait prendre peur de la promesse de Nevra ou s'en réjouir.


	5. Progrès

    Depuis qu'elle était à la tête de la Garde Absynthe, Eweleïn prenait un malin plaisir à jouir de sa nouvelle autorité. Elle avait même profité de l'occasion pour surcharger Ezarel de travail. Ce dernier se voyait obligé d'accomplir toutes les tâches qu'il reléguait auparavant. La plupart étant des corvées ingrates à ses yeux.  
    Il dut notamment s'occuper de l'entretien de la serre principale. Les Absynthes habituellement présents sur les lieux l'avaient regardé d'un drôle d'oeil, s'attendant à un coup fourré de leur ancien chef. Ils n'avaient pas osé le taquiner, redoutant les représailles. Ezarel s'était dirigé vers le local à outils et s'était muni du nécessaire pour son travail. Il avait passé la journée à gratter la terre pour y planter de jeunes pousses et à se mettre à genoux pour arracher les mauvaises herbes qui poussaient sans cesse.  
    Le soir, il dormait à moitié sur son assiette, trouvant à peine la force de lever sa fourchette à sa bouche. Il avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour abattre trois jours et demi de labeur en seulement une journée. Ainsi supposait-il qu'il pourrait s'occuper comme il le souhaitait le reste de ce délai. Mais le trouvant terriblement efficace, Eweleïn n'en était pas restée là et lui avait confié encore d'autres tâches pour les jours suivants. Ezarel déprimait donc sévèrement sur son plat, se maudissant d'avoir fait du zèle. A y réfléchir, il aurait eu le même type de réaction pour ses subordonnés. Il avait supposé qu'Eweleïn serait plus douce, mais il s'était trompé.  
    Ce soir-là, Nevra rejoignit l'Elfe à sa table pour discuter. Il réclama une poignée de main qu'Ezarel eut du mal à lui offrir. Il n'avait véritablement aucune envie de toucher qui que ce soit, mais il devait faire des efforts.  
    Quand il s'était glissé sous ses draps frais, Ezarel avait soupiré de bonheur en espérant que la nuit soit des plus longues. Mais il avait eu l'impression de ne fermer les yeux que quelques instants que déjà, le cliquetis de son dispositif de réveil s'activa bruyamment dans la chambre. L'Elfe s'était donc levé en traînant des pieds.  
    Ce jour-là, il devait asperger les tiges des roses d'or d'insecticide pour empêcher fourmis et pucerons de les dévorer. Cette fois-ci, il prit son temps, sans pour autant être trop lent.  
    Finalement, il réalisa qu'il prenait goût à ces basses-besognes. Certes, il se traînait dans la terre et en avait jusque sous les ongles et dans les cheveux, mais rien qu'une bonne douche ne puisse enlever. Ce qui lui plut particulièrement, c'était le calme.  
    Lorsqu'il était penché entre les rangées de plantes, il en oubliait que quelques autres Absynthes étaient dans la serre avec lui. Personne ne venait entamer la conversation avec lui ou ne tentait de le toucher. Plein de terre et poisseux comme il était, il n'attirait pas vraiment les câlins. Même cette glue d'Erika lui fichait la paix.  
    Parfois, un rayon de soleil perçait la voute de la serre pour se ficher directement sur le visage de l'Elfe. Alors dans ces moments-là, il cessait toute activité et levait le menton au ciel, savourant la douce caresse chaleureuse du soleil. Pourquoi les autres ne pouvaient-ils pas être comme le soleil ? Toujours présent, si chaleureux mais surtout éternellement distant ?  
    Ce jour-là, Nevra s'infiltra dans la serre et rendit visite à l'Elfe. Comme il n'était pas sorti prendre l'air une seule fois, le Vampire n'avait pas pu l'aborder comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il aimait venir le voir, sans raison apparente, juste pour réclamer un contact. Il fallait que ce soit gratuit, totalement sans "intérêt". Pour que le contact physique ne soit fait que dans le but d'être touché. Ezarel avait beaucoup ronchonné au début, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas le temps, que Nevra le dérangeait, qu'il était sale et dégoûtant. Mais le Vampire était tenace, il parvenait à avoir ce qu'il désirait.  
    Nevra tenait à ce que l'Elfe apprenne à accepter un toucher dont il n'était pas forcément l'initiateur. Cependant, il prenait toujours le soin de le prévenir. Il souhaitait qu'Ezarel se prépare psychologiquement et ne voulait pas le prendre par surprise, au risque de le braquer. Une nouvelle régression n'était pas l'objectif.  
    Ezarel avait finalement joué le jeu, même si de violents frissons l'avaient parcouru au début. Toujours était-il qu'il commençait à se faire au contact de Nevra. Cela pouvait aller d'une légère tape dans le dos, à la poignée de main, quand l'Elfe était disposé.  
    Ce jour-là, sur le retour vers le bâtiment de la Garde, Nevra glissa son bras par dessus les épaules d'Ezarel pour marcher à son coté. Ezarel se retint de geindre pour repousser Nevra. Il avait du mal à supporter ce type de proximité mais il prit sur lui. Il devait y parvenir. Autant dire qu'Ezarel n'avait tout de même pas tenu le choc très longtemps. Sentant les tremblements de son ami, Nevra s'était retiré avant de lui provoquer un malaise.

    Les deux compères restèrent encore ensemble une ou deux heures, à discuter de tout et de rien. Nevra aimait passer du temps avec Ezarel, afin de l'habituer à une présence régulière pour que le contact soit naturel. Le but était de le détendre, de le décrisper. Ezarel avait tendance à se recroqueviller inconsciemment quand le Vampire approchait trop près. Il savait pourquoi il venait et appréhendait toujours. C'est pourquoi Nevra ne réclamait pas forcément un contact d'entrée de jeu. Il ne voulait pas que cela devienne une corvée pour l'Elfe, mais quelque chose de naturel, quelque chose d'inconscient, comme le fait de respirer par exemple.  
    En un peu plus d'une semaine, l'Ombre était parvenu à bien le décoincer. L'Elfe frissonnait toujours quand il le touchait, mais il ne le repoussait plus et prenait sur lui. Nevra était vraiment fier des progrès de l'alchimiste, même s'il ne le lui avoua pas, de peur qu'il se repose sur ses lauriers.  
    Ezarel était véritablement sur la bonne voie.


	6. Et pour les Femmes ?

    Ce matin-là, Ezarel était vraiment d'une sale humeur. Il avait bien trop peu dormi et n'avait aucune envie de retourner à ses travaux manuels. Il aurait tué père et mère pour pouvoir retrouver le calme et les décoctions de son laboratoire. Son bunker lui manquait.  
    Quel fut son étonnement quand, en sortant de sa chambre, il eut la désagréable surprise de trouver Nevra devant sa porte. Visiblement il l'attendait.  
  
\- On passe toute la journée ensemble, aujourd'hui, lui déclara le Vampire, comme si c'était la meilleure nouvelle du siècle. Je veux te mettre à l'épreuve.  
  
    Nevra n'avait pas besoin d'avoir recours à un mentaliste pour constater que l'idée n'enchantait guère l'Elfe. Cependant, il ne se débina pas et lui tendit la main.  
  
\- A commencer tout de suite, souligna-t-il, à la vue du manque de réaction d'Ezarel.  
\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? s'agaça celui-ci.  
  
    Ce n'était résolument pas le moment. Non seulement il n'était pas d'humeur et avait mal dormi, mais il n'avait pas encore mangé. Ezarel était encore dans ce nuage laiteux d'après réveil physique, mais avant réveil moral. Ce moment flou que tout être humain vit au moins une fois dans sa vie. Ce moment délicat entre le son du réveil et la première gorgée de café. Il est évidemment sacrilège d'enquiquiner le léthargique dans ce laps de temps.  
  
\- Évidemment ! rétorqua Nevra, se fichant de l'état d'Ezarel comme de son premier poil. C'est ça, ou je te saute dessus sans prévenir.  
\- Qu-quoi ?! s'insurgea l'Elfe en faisant un pas de recul.  
  
    Cette menace avait été tellement pénible qu'elle acheva de le réveiller.  
  
\- Tu préfères quoi ? Une poignée de main ou une accolade ? réitéra Nevra.  
  
    Ne souhaitant ni l'un ni l'autre, et après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans le couloir, Ezarel laissa choir ses épaules sous le poids de l'insistance de Nevra.  
  
\- S'il te plaît, tu peux pas me laisser juste une heure ou deux ?  
\- Tu sais, sourit Nevra, "s'il te plaît", c'est pas une formule magique. J'ai peut-être cédé la dernière fois, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis obligé de t'obéir !  
  
    Ezarel prit alors un air faussement scandalisé, en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues :  
  
\- Oh non ! Mes parents m'auraient donc menti ? "S'il te plaît" n'est donc pas la fameuse formule magique ? Tout mon monde s'effondre !  
  
    Après quoi, il s'empressa de s'éloigner dans le couloir en laissant Nevra planté là comme un idiot, encore atterré du sarcasme de son ancien collègue. Quand Ezarel entendit des pas derrière lui, il se souvint des choix que lui avait laissé Nevra. La poignée de main ou l'accolade.  
    Il avait refusé la poignée de main.  
    Le cœur d'Ezarel fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il réalisa qu'il s'était mis tout seul dans le crottin de Rawist. Il se retourna vivement en tendant les bras devant lui pour repousser le Vampire. Mais à peine lui fit-il face que Nevra avait déjà bondit. Franchissant la barrière de ses bras, le Vampire le percuta de plein fouet et s'écroula sur lui, le plaquant au sol.  
    Ezarel se cogna violemment la tête contre les dalles du couloir. Même si elles étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse moquette, le choc n'en était pas moins dur. Le souffle coupé, la vue trouble, l'Elfe mit un certain temps à prendre conscience de ce qui s'était passé. Quand il se contorsionna pour se redresser mais qu'il n'y parvint pas, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, une peur grandissante l'envahissant.  
    Quand il put y voir un peu plus clair, Ezarel découvrit Nevra, à califourchon sur sa taille, les mains posées au sol de part et d'autre de sa tête. Ezarel était piégé ! Un sourire triomphant illuminait le visage du Vampire. Il était heureux d'avoir vaincu son acolyte.

    La respiration d'Ezarel se fit soudainement plus difficile. La panique montait en lui. La nausée lui retourna l'estomac. Une chance pour eux qu'il n'avait pas encore déjeuné. Le cœur de l'Elfe tentait de lui briser les côtes pour se sauver loin, très loin d'ici. La chaleur que dégageait Nevra contre lui était insoutenable. Il avait l'impression de se faire ronger par ce contact. Il manquait d'air et la tête lui tournait. Ezarel ne désirait qu'une chose : se soustraire à Nevra. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter ainsi. L'alchimiste dut se faire violence pour articuler :  
  
\- Dégage ! Nevra, dégage, vite !  
\- Oh que non ! ricana le Vampire. Tu as refusé de me serrer la main, alors je te brutalise. Je t'avais dis que c'était inévitable. Je savais bien que ça arriverait tôt ou tard.  
\- Va te faire foutre ! beugla Ezarel, le souffle court.  
\- Tu en deviens vulgaire, constata Nevra, plus sérieusement. Tu paniques vraiment, hein ?  
\- Tu pousses trop loin, Nevra. Je t'ai dis de dégager ! feula l'Elfe en tremblant, mais les oscillations de sa voix trahirent sa vulnérabilité.  
  
    Sur quoi, Nevra prit conscience qu'il avait peut-être été un peu trop loin. Ou un peu trop vite. Peut-être même les deux. Mais il tenait vraiment à aider Ezarel. C'est pourquoi, quand il se releva, il tendit la main à son ami en se confondant en excuses :  
  
\- Pardonne-moi, je pensais que tu serais prêt.  
  
    Ezarel ignora la main tenue et se releva de lui-même avant de tourner le dos à Nevra, essoufflé.  
  
\- Et bien, tu as mal cru !  
\- Attends, tenta de le retenir Nevra en l'agrippant par la manche.  
  
    Mais Ezarel se libéra d'un grand geste du bras, son regard noir de colère rivé sur Nevra. Ce dernier baissa alors le bras, blessé du comportement de son ami. C'était une chose de savoir qu'Ezarel était écœuré par tout contact, c'en était une autre de constater que son contact le rendait malade à ce point.  
  
\- On passe toujours la journée ensemble ! scanda Nevra. Je t'attends dehors, j'ai préparé le nécessaire.  
  
    Mais déjà, Ezarel ne l'écoutait plus. Son sang battait à ses tempes. Il avait cru étouffer sous l'attaque de Nevra, il avait seulement besoin d'air. En arrivant dans le hall du bâtiment, il tomba sur Miiko en train de placarder des affiches sur le tableau en liège des Gardes. Les Ordres de Mission. L'Elfe poursuivit son chemin en direction de la cantine, espérant éviter la Kitsune.  
  
\- Bonjour Ezarel, s'exclama la jeune femme de façon exagérée, sans se retourner avant d'avoir punaisé la dernière affiche.  
  
    Ezarel prit un air faussement surpris et lança :  
  
\- Oh Miiko, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Bonjour.  
  
    Révérence qu'il ponctua évidemment d'un immense sourire dont il avait le secret. Ce genre de sourire sans joie mais qu'il sait pertinemment provocateur d'agacement. Ce sourire sadique et machiavélique qui traduit, entre autre, toute l'aversion qu'il éprouve pour son interlocuteur.  
  
\- Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es de bonne humeur, ironisa-t-elle. Comment se déroule ta thérapie ?  
\- Ma thérapie ?! s'offusqua l'Elfe. Mais je ne suis pas malade !  
\- Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai... souffla l’Étincelante plus pour elle-même que pour Ezarel.  
\- Et si tu veux tout savoir, ça se passe très bien. A vrai dire, c'est moi qui prodigue des conseils à Nevra. Le pauvre, il a tellement de choses à apprendre.  
\- Ah oui ? questionna Miiko en haussant un sourcil. Bien, alors j'imagine que ça ne te dérange pas qu'il t'accompagne pour ta mission du jour ?  
  
    Elle tendit alors une feuille à l'Elfe et imita son grand sourire pour lui renvoyer toute son affection.  
  
\- Il est déjà au courant de l'Ordre et il t'attend à la grande porte, lui intima-t-elle, perdant toute trace d'humour.  
  
    Blasé, Ezarel s'empara du papier et s'éloigna. Il ne passa même pas par la cantine : Miiko lui avait coupé l'appétit. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait prit l'habitude de sauter des repas.  
    Alors qu'il descendait l'allée des arches, il se décida enfin à consulter l'objectif de sa mission. De la cueillette. Un simple mandat de cueillette. Pour Karuto, qui plus était ; le Faune avait besoin d'épices. Ezarel soupira. Il en était réduit à aller faire les courses pour la cantine à présent. Quand atteindrait-il enfin le fond ?  
    Comme promis, Nevra attendait devant la grande porte. Quand il vit son compère approcher, le sourire du Vampire s'élargit. Il attrapa sa besace qu'il portait en bandoulière et le secoua devant lui, pour bien signaler qu'ils avaient tout et qu'ils pouvaient partir sans plus attendre. Ezarel ne réagit pas. Il lui en voulait encore pour son comportement trop familier. Aussi, ce fut dans le silence le plus total que les deux hommes franchirent les Gardes de l'entrée.  
    Ezarel fut peu bavard. Lui qui avait toujours des potins à raconter ne pipa mot. Sa rancune tenace envers Nevra lui interdisait de passer l'éponge. Le brun essaya donc d'y mettre du sien, mais rien de ce qu'il avait à dire n'attisa l'intérêt de l'Elfe. Abandonnant toute tentative de ce coté-ci, Nevra en vint au sujet qui les concernait vraiment.  
  
\- Tu sais, je trouve que tu as déjà fait beaucoup de progrès.  
  
    Après un regard en biais, Ezarel se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche :  
  
\- Oui, c'est vrai ! Je suis tellement fier de moi. Bientôt, je vais pouvoir danser un slow avec Erika. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la gerbe.  
\- Tu l'aimes vraiment pas, hein ? questionna Nevra, ignorant le ton ironique de son ami.  
\- Et comment ! On me l'a foutue dans les pattes sans me demander mon avis, sous prétexte que le test de Kero est infaillible. Mes oreilles, ouais ! Elle est bonne à rien et j'ai passé plus de temps à rattraper ses conneries qu'à m'occuper de mon propre boulot. Et cerise sur le cul du Lamulin, elle a réussi à me faire rétrograder. Celle-là, je te jure, si je la coince, je sais pas ce que je lui fais ! termina-t-il en étranglant un petit cou imaginaire.  
\- Pour ça, faudrait déjà que tu puisses la toucher, ricana Nevra.  
\- Ouais, ouais, marre-toi bien. T'inquiète pas que j'en crève d'envie. Ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout, pour le coup.  
  
    Nevra était hilare. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il voyait Ezarel perdre son sang froid et vociférer des menaces. Si Miiko avait été là, elle aurait viré au rouge.  
  
\- Sérieusement, souffla Nevra après un fou rire. Je trouve vraiment que tu as progressé.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi, remarqua Ezarel après avoir repris son calme.  
  
    Nevra saisit le bras de l'Elfe pour le forcer à s'arrêter. Ce dernier tenta bien de se retirer mais le Vampire le serrait suffisamment pour le retenir, sans lui faire mal pour autant.  
  
\- On a pas gardé les Moogliz ensemble, que je sache. Même si on est amis, ça ne t'autorise pas tout.  
\- Mais tu me tolères, souligna Nevra. C'est déjà un très bon point.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais que je te tolère ? J'ai qu'une envie, là, tout de suite, c'est de t'en coller une !  
\- J'aimerais te voir essayer, pouffa Nevra. Tout à l'heure dans le couloir, tu m'as supporté. J'étais sur toi et, disons le clairement, j'ai violé ton espace vital. Je voulais pas être si brutal, mais tu m'as quand même toléré.  
\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, lui reprocha aussitôt Ezarel. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre sinon attendre que tu daignes t'enlever ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... fit-il mine de réfléchir. Te débattre, me frapper, hurler et appeler à l'aide ?  
  
    Devant cette vérité énoncée, Ezarel ne sut quoi répondre. Préférant la fuite, il tira d'un coup sec sur son bras pour reprendre sa route vers le bord de la falaise. Nevra le rejoignit en trottinant.  
  
\- Mais tu l'as pas fait, insista encore Nevra, refusant d'en démordre. Preuve qu’inconsciemment, tu fais des efforts. Tu prends sur toi.  
\- Peut-être. Mais une fois de plus, je n'ai pas le choix. Miiko m'a mis au pied du mur. Je n'aurais jamais accepté ce genre de... thérapie débile si ce n'était pas pour récupérer ma place.  
\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir de le croire, capitula le brun.  
  
    Ils continuèrent de discuter de choses et d'autres durant le trajet. Nevra s'enquérait des différentes situations embarrassantes qu'avait pu vivre Ezarel. Il rit de certaines et compatit pour d'autres. Puis soudain, il percuta sur un détail.  
  
\- Mais... et pour les femmes ? s'interrogea Nevra, réellement curieux.  
\- Quoi, les femmes ?  
\- Ben, comment tu fais ? Une relation avec une femme, si elle ne prend pas... les _choses_ en main, c'est pas bandant !  
\- Ça ne me dérange pas si c'est moi qui prends toutes les initiatives, se justifia l'Elfe en ignorant l'allusion de son collègue.  
\- Ouais, donc t'es impuissant ! reformula Nevra, blasé. C'est pour ça qu'on te voit toujours seul.  
\- Mais va te faire mettre, Nevra ! Ça ne te regarde pas !  
\- Si, maintenant, ça me regarde. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est sous secret professionnel, ajouta le Vampire en se penchant vers Ezarel, un doigt en travers des lèvres.  
\- C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu les enchaînes toutes sans les compter et ton seul souci est de savoir si tu as été performant pour ne pas ternir ta réputation.  
  
    Nevra fut choqué par le discours de son ami. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il pensait ? Qu'il renvoyait cette image auprès la gente féminine était normal, puisque voulu, mais il pensait que ses acolytes masculins voyaient clair dans son jeu. A moins que ce ne fut qu'Ezarel qui portait des œillères.  
  
\- Pour commencer, je ne les enchaîne pas. J'aime ma réputation, mais je suis loin d'être un Don Juan.  
\- Sans blague ! Tu n'as qu'à enlever ton écharpe et tu en as quatre qui rappliquent !  
\- En effet. Et tu remarqueras que ce sont elles qui m'abordent et non l'inverse.  
\- Tu vas essayer de me faire croire que ça te dérange ? questionna Ezarel, d'un œil dubitatif. La situation te plaît et tu en profites. Tu ne peux pas me comprendre, tu n'es pas comme moi.  
\- Tss, c'est vrai que j'en profite. J'ai certains besoins, figure-toi. Mais quand je peux éviter d'aller trop loin avec elles, je ne m'en prive pas.  
\- Haha ! scanda Ezarel, hilare. Serait-ce un aveu du grand Nevra, tombeur de ces dames ? Il en a une petite alors il veut éviter que toutes les filles de la Garde le sachent ?

\- Mais je... je... c'est pas la question ! s'offusqua Nevra. J'ai juste pas forcément envie de me taper toutes ces pimbêches !  
\- Pourquoi acceptes-tu leurs avances alors ? demanda l'Elfe, interloqué.  
\- Parce qu'il m'arrive d'avoir faim d'autre chose que de tarte à la tomatille... Je t'ai dit avoir certains besoins, non ?  
  
    Ezarel se sentit tout con. Il ne pensait pas à ce type de besoins. Il en était resté au besoin primaire qu'éprouve tout mâle en général. Il pensait notamment que morsure et sexe allaient de paire pour un Vampire, surtout pour Nevra. A l'évidence, il s'était trompé. Du coup, il préféra la boucler avant de s'embarrasser davantage. Nevra sembla le comprendre et ne poursuivit pas, laissant le silence s'installer. Ezarel n'aurait su se l'avouer mais il apprécia l'attention.


	7. Les Fleurs du Mal

    Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. Il faisait vraiment beau et la matinée était des plus calmes. Le soleil se réverbérait sur les vaguelettes de la plage, dont le léger ressac parvenait aux oreilles des garçons.  
    Ezarel angoissait secrètement. L'emprise que Nevra avait sur lui et le pouvoir que lui avait donné Miiko sur son avenir le terrorisait. C'était son ami. Il était tenté de se dire qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, mais d'un autre coté, il le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il n'aurait aucune pitié pour lui.  
    Après tout, c'était peut-être ce qu'il lui fallait. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas pitié de lui, qui l'obligerait à se comporter comme si cette phobie n'existait pas. Comme il était parvenu à s'en convaincre avant qu'Erika ne le touche un peu trop. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il s'imagina se laisser approcher par des inconnus. C'était juste répugnant. Il tolérait Nevra, c'était vrai, mais il le connaissait depuis de nombreuses années  à présent, et puis le Vampire avait cette audace et cette attitude provocatrice que d'autres n'osaient pas se permettre d'avoir avec lui.  
    Arrivés au bord de la falaise, face à la mer, Ezarel s'autorisa une pause pour humer l'embrun marin. L'air pur, loin de la cité, lui faisait le plus grand bien.  
  
\- Les épices qu'a commandé Karuto sont les pistils d'une petite fleur qui pousse ici, dans les roches de la falaise, expliqua-t-il à Nevra. Elle est blanche et ses pétales s'élèvent en forme d'hélice.

    Les garçons se mirent donc sans plus tarder à la tâche. Nevra tenta bien de débuter une conversation, mais Ezarel le recentra à chaque fois, bien trop concentré pour discuter.  
  
\- Les pistils sont très fragiles, lui expliqua l'Elfe. Si tu ne les tire pas de la bonne façon, le goût est atténué et Karuto ne sera pas satisfait.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que tu te soucierais de sa satisfaction, remarqua Nevra.  
\- Si ça peut m'éviter de me prendre une soufflante, je peux me soucier de beaucoup de choses.  
  
    Sur quoi, l'Elfe préféra se murer dans le silence pour travailler. Après avoir rempli l'équivalent d'une bourse de la taille d'un poing, Nevra proposa de rentrer mais Ezarel ne semblait pas être du même avis.  
  
\- Pour qu'il me renvoie faire sa cueillette dans une semaine ? s'insurgea Ezarel. Certainement pas ! Je veux m'assurer qu'il en ait assez pour un moment.  
  
    Mais déjà, son ventre se mit à gargouiller et il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir pris le temps de manger le matin. Pourtant il n'était pas tard. Le déjeuner ne serait que dans une ou deux heures, tout au plus. L'Elfe se frictionna l'estomac pour calmer les grognements et reprit là il s'était arrêté.   
    Cependant, les grincements organiques n'échappèrent pas à Nevra et il tenta une approche :  
  
\- Ça te ne ressemble pas de louper les repas.  
\- Rien de ce que je fais et ne fais pas dernièrement ne me ressemble, de toute façon, répondit amèrement l'Elfe en privant une jolie petite fleur de ses pistils.  
\- Quand bien même... tu m'inquiètes, avoua Nevra en braquant son regard anthracite sur son ami.  
\- Te fiche pas de moi, ce serait nouveau que tu t'en fasses pour moi.  
      
    Nevra ne rétorqua pas et se concentra de nouveau sur la mission qui leur avait été confiée. Il se mit en tête que s'il ramassait suffisamment de ce précieux nectar et assez vite, ils rentreraient plus tôt et Ezarel pourrait manger un bout.  
    Une longue heure de plus s'écoula et le soleil de plomb se faisait toujours plus pesant. Nevra gardait son compagnon à l’œil et s'assurait d'avoir une cueillette productive pour mettre fin à ce calvaire au plus vite.  
  
\- On devrait vraiment rentrer, proposa encore le Vampire, en voyant son ami se tenir le ventre en vacillant.  
  
    Ezarel avait la tête qui tournait. Le soleil et le manque d'énergie ne l'aidaient pas à garder les idées claires. Cependant, il refusa catégoriquement de partir. Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard, quand sa vue se troubla et que des nausées lui firent cramper l'estomac à cause de la faim qu'il s'autorisa une petite pause. L'Elfe posa un genou à terre et apposa son front sur son autre genou.  
  
\- Ça va aller ? s'enquit Nevra en effleurant l'épaule de son ami, pour lui faire savoir qu'il se tenait à son coté en cas de besoin.  
\- J'en sais rien, admit Ezarel d'une voix embrumée. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été mis dans ma centrifugeuse.  
\- Ouais... t'es pas en forme. On devrait rentrer cette fois, insista Nevra.  
  
    Ezarel hocha de la tête, vaincu. Le creux dans son estomac laissait place à des spasmes abdominaux douloureux et le soleil lui tapait sur le crâne. La réverbération de ses rayons sur l'eau en contrebas avait dû accentuer l'insolation. Ezarel ignora la main tendue de Nevra pour se relever par ses propres moyens. Il n'était tout de même pas infirme !   
    Lorsqu'il se redressa, l'Elfe fut pris d'un violent vertige et sentit la terre tourner autour de lui. Il écarta les bras pour se stabiliser mais c'était comme si un petit malin s'amusait à secouer le plancher des Moogliz. Soudain, le ciel et les nuages descendirent vers le sol. Les jambes d'Ezarel lâchèrent sous son poids et en tentant de se rattraper, l'Elfe fit un pas de trop sur le coté. Le terrain s'effrita et il chuta du bord de la falaise.   
    Tout ce dont il se souvint avant que ses paupières ne se ferment, fut la main de Nevra qui se refermait solidement sur son bras. Il n'eut même pas le temps de penser au dégoût que pourrait provoquer un tel contact, qu'il était déjà dans les vapes.

 

 

    Quand il fut en mesure de soulever une paupière, il fallut un instant à Ezarel pour comprendre que le tangage qu'il ressentait était le rythme de marche de Nevra. Il voulut se redresser mais n'en n'eut pas la force. Ses bras fourmillaient et il ne sentait déjà plus l'extrémité de ses membres.  
    Sa bouche était pâteuse, il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et la tête coincée dans un étau. Vraiment, il ne se sentait pas bien. La diète couplée au soleil n'avait pas épargné l'Elfe déjà sur les nerfs.  
    Nevra sentit son compagnon se réveiller et s'empressa de le rassurer.  
  
\- Je t'ai rattrapé, Ez'. Ça va aller. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.  
\- ... laisse-moi descendre... articula difficilement Ezarel.  
\- Tu ne serais même pas capable d'aligner deux pas tout seul ! lui fit remarquer Nevra. Tu es sur mon dos, dis-toi que c'est toi qui me touches et pas l'inverse. Tiens le coup, mon vieux.  
  
    Contraint d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas la force de se débattre, Ezarel capitula. Ses bras ballants retombaient contre le torse de Nevra, lui permettant d'avoir une prise au cas où il glisserait. Honteux, Ezarel se laissa porter en espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de monde sur le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie.   
    Qu'est-ce que les autres allaient dire de lui ? Et Nevra ? Qu'allait-il penser de lui ? Ezarel détestait se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, où il était obligé d'admettre sa faiblesse. Sa phobie était un réel handicap pour lui et les évènements de ces dernières semaines n'avaient rien fait pour l'aider. Il avait été mis à mal psychologiquement par sa rétrogradation et par l'incompréhension de Miiko à son égard. Et physiquement, il était épuisé. Il crapahutait toute la journée et en oubliait régulièrement de se nourrir. Cela pouvait se voir d'ailleurs à ses joues creuses et ses clavicules saillantes. L'Elfe dépérissait et cela ne passait pas inaperçu. Même si Nevra l'avait remarqué, il avait préféré ne rien dire. Souligner sa maigreur n'aurait fait qu'accentuer l'embarras de son ami et il ne souhaitait rien de plus que l'aider.  
    Noyé sous la honte, Ezarel apposa son front entre les omoplates de Nevra. Ainsi espérait-il se cacher aux yeux de tous. Il fut par ailleurs surpris de constater la chaleur que dégageait le Vampire. Il le pensait froid, mais il n'en était rien.  
    Même si le contact en lui-même n'était pas vraiment plaisant, cette chaleur lui était agréable. Il se garda bien de le dire à voix haute, par contre, déjà qu'il se culpabilisait de le penser. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'Elfe referma ses doigts sur l'écharpe de Nevra et enfouit son visage à la base de sa nuque. Les cheveux bruns du Vampire lui chatouillaient le nez mais il se sentit étrangement en sécurité, entouré ainsi de l'aura de Nevra.   
    L'angoisse de la situation se dilua peu à peu dans cette alcôve chaleureuse. Ezarel sentait presque le cœur du Vampire battre à travers son dos, à moins que ce ne soit les échos de leurs organes à tous les deux, battant à l'unisson.   
    Avant de s'en rendre compte, Ezarel s'endormit, son souffle saccadé effleurant l'échine du Vampire. A moins qu'il n'eut perdu connaissance, une fois de plus.


	8. Le Pain d’Épice

    Lorsqu'Ezarel émergea lentement de la brume du sommeil, il dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour reconnaître l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Les longues tentures blanches dansaient avec les murmures du vent, solidement accrochées en hauteur par des tringles. La fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer les odeurs du dehors et les quelques rayons du soleil réchauffaient la pièce aseptisée. Ezarel put deviner que l'heure du déjeuner était passée. Les effluves de nourriture lui rappelèrent que son ventre était vide et une violente torsion de son estomac lui arracha un gémissement.  
    Il tenta de se redresser, mais fut surprit par Eweleïn, déboulant en furie en tirant sur le rideau frivole. Après l'avoir brièvement ausculté malgré ses protestations, l'infirmière lui prit le bras au niveau du poignet et entreprit d'en retirer les quelques cinq centimètres d'aiguille de perfusion. Ezarel grimaça en sentant les doigts de la jeune femme sur sa peau. Il aurait aimé s'en défaire, mais appréciait plus encore de se faire enlever la tige d'acier de sa veine.  Eweleïn lui tendit alors une assiette pleine de nourriture. C'était donc de là que provenaient ces délicieuses odeurs !  
  
\- Mange donc avant d'essayer de te lever, lui ordonna-t-elle. C'est tout ce que Karuto m'a laissé prendre.  
  
    Ezarel ne se fit pas prier et s'empara des bâtonnets de légumes avant de les assassiner cruellement à grands coups d'incisives. Il ne prit même pas la peine de les tremper dans le petit ramequin de sauce piquante. L'Elfe ne l'avait peut-être même pas remarqué.  
  
\- Nevra est arrivé complètement paniqué parce que tu avais fait un malaise, lui expliqua Eweleïn avec un ton de reproche. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive, Ezarel ?  
\- Pas eu l'temps d'manger c'matin, baragouina-t-il, la bouche pleine.  
\- Et pas que ce matin, apparemment. Regarde-toi, Ez' ! le fâcha-t-elle en saisissant son menton des doigts pour avoir une meilleure vue sur son visage.  
  
    Ezarel s'empressa de claquer la main d'Eweleïn pour la faire lâcher prise.  
  
\- Je vais très bien, répliqua-t-il pour couper court à ses remontrances.  
\- A d'autres ! Tu es amaigri, à croire que tu fais la grève du miel ! Je vois que ça ne va pas, tu peux me parler, tu sais.  
\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es ma chef, maintenant, et que je devrais te confier tous mes états d'âme ?  
  
    Eweleïn sembla profondément blessée par cette remarque. Aussi, Ezarel préféra l'ignorer et replongea dans son assiette.  
  
\- Non, parce que je reste ton médecin et que je me soucie de ton état, avoua-t-elle tendrement, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant blessé.  
\- Hum, rends-moi mon poste alors, suggéra l'alchimiste.  
\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. Cependant, je te force à prendre du congé. Repose-toi quelques jours. Je veux que tu sois requinqué avant de reprendre le travail.  
  
    La jeune Elfe au teint parme rassembla son matériel médical avant de se diriger à nouveau vers la grande pièce.  
  
\- Et puis... reprit-elle doucement, comme si elle hésitait. Ça te donnera l'occasion de faire plus de séances de sociabilisation avec Nevra. J'ai l'impression que votre travail porte ses fruits.  
  
    Tout d'un coup, sans prévenir, un bout de navet se coinça en travers de la gorge d'Ezarel. Le fourbe ! L'Elfe toussa bruyamment pour le déloger de sa glotte et reprendre sa respiration. Les allusions d'Eweleïn le mirent très mal à l'aise. D'une part, il aurait préféré oublier cette mésaventure. D'autre part, il avait espéré qu'Eweleïn aurait la délicatesse de ne pas remettre ce détail sur le tapis.  
    Mais le temps de reprendre son souffle et de trouver toutes sortes d'excuses à ce comportement, l'infirmière avait déjà disparu de l'autre coté du drap blanc. L'Absynthe déchu resta là, à lorgner sur les quelques morceaux de légumes restant dans son assiette, en repensant à cette matinée. Il était clairement paniqué à l'idée de devoir réitérer l'expérience. Il n'avait pas envie de revoir Nevra. Il ne voulait pas voir son regard rempli de pitié lui dégouliner dessus. Il ne voulait pas de sa compassion ni de ses attentions, même si, il dut bien l'admettre, ce fut une chance pour lui que le Vampire ait été là lors de son étourdissement.  
    Ezarel secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées. Eweleïn avait raison sur un point : il semblerait qu'il avait fait la grève du miel depuis quelques jours. Bien décidé à y remédier, Ezarel s'échappa discrètement de l'infirmerie pour ne pas avoir à répondre à davantage de questions et se dirigea immédiatement vers les cuisines. A cette heure-ci, tout le monde était occupé à l'extérieur. A part quelques Absynthes qui traversaient les couloirs pour se rendre d'un atelier à un autre, le bâtiment était assez désert.  
    Rendu au garde-manger, Ezarel eut beau fouiller tous les recoins, il ne trouva pas un seul pot de miel. Enfin, si, il en restait bien un mais il avait été entamé par un sagouin, de toute évidence. Il n'y avait rien qu'Ezarel détestait plus que quelqu'un replongeant un couteau plein de miettes dans un pot de miel. Impossible de savoir si ces morceaux de mie avait été prémâchées, postillonnées ou même si elles étaient le résultat d'une expérience étrange, imaginant le bocal comme une énorme boîte de pétri. Il ne put se résoudre à goutter au nectar souillé.  
    Dépité, l'Elfe se retrancha sur un petit sac de toile contenant du pain. A défaut de miel, cela ferait l'affaire. Les épaules basses, Ezarel se dirigea vers sa chambre pour somnoler le reste de la journée en bouquinant.  
    Quand il arriva dans le corridor des chefs de Garde -parce qu'il avait bien évidement gardé sa chambre, ne l'oublions pas- Ezarel eut la désagréable surprise de trouver Nevra, assis contre la porte de sa chambre, la tête entre les genoux. Devant sa chambre à lui, à Ezarel, le grand, l'unique ! Pourquoi diable ce Vampire devait se montrer aussi collant que du miel de thym ?  
  
\- Nevra ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionna-t-il, tout de même, ne pouvant accéder à sa chambre sans lui marcher dessus.  
  
    Nevra releva la tête dans un sursaut comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Le Vampire avait l’œil embué, il avait dû s'assoupir.  
  
\- Je... je t'attendais. Eweleïn m'a interdit d'attendre à l'infirmerie, alors...  
  
    Ezarel s’empourpra de honte. Nevra s'était réellement inquiété pour lui et lui, comble de la mauvaise foi, s'était apprêté à le lyncher pour son hypothétique sentiment de pitié. Plus important, il ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée de le remercier pour son aide ou de faire amande pour son comportement. Aussi, prit-il sur lui pour bafouiller quelques mots :  
  
\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir causé autant de soucis. Ça ne se reproduira plus.  
  
    Ezarel darda sur Nevra un regard plein de reproches lorsque celui-ci rit doucement, soulevant son torse par soubresauts.  
  
\- Ne demande pas pardon pour ça, on dirait un enfant. Tu m'aides ? questionna le Vampire en tendant une main vers Ezarel.  
\- Tu ne peux pas te relever tout seul ?  
\- Si, mais j'aimerais que tu m'aides, lui sourit le brun, l'expression lourde de sous-entendus.  
  
    Ezarel lorgna la main de son ami. Après ce qu'il avait vécu ce matin, il se demandait pourquoi il faisait encore sa mijaurée. C'était Nevra. Si c'était lui, alors tout allait bien. Il avait confiance en Nevra, sans qu'il put réellement l'expliquer. Et puis après avoir été en contact avec son dos tout entier, une main, ce n'était rien. Il passa son sachet dans sa main gauche et accola son bras droit à celui de Nevra, refermant sa main près de son coude. D'abord fébrilement puis finalement plus fermement.   
    Nevra se releva sans tirer sur le bras de l'Elfe. Il n'avait pas besoin de la force de son ami pour se remettre sur pieds. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était ce précieux contact. Celui que l'Elfe avait consenti à nouer sans même rechigner après ce qui lui était arrivé. Sentir la main d'Ezarel et refermer ses doigts sur son bras. Nevra fut rassuré que la mésaventure de la matinée n'ait pas braqué Ezarel outre mesure. Une fois redressé, le Vampire s'empressa de s'enquérir de l'état d'Ezarel. S'il se sentait mieux, s'il n'avait plus de vertiges, s'il avait mangé quelque chose, s'il était certain que tout allait bien.  
  
\- Oui, maman, railla l'Elfe. Je vais bien , inutile de t'inquiéter.  
\- Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles, j'ai cru que t'allais me claquer dans les mains, avoua Nevra, étrangement sérieux.  
  
    Ezarel plongea ses prunelles d'azur dans la flaque d'asphalte du Vampire pour y jauger sa sincérité. Il n'y décela aucune moquerie, aucune ironie. Ce fut peut-être pour cela en particulier qu'Ezarel se sentit obligé d'alléger le sujet, mal à l'aise par la proximité que la franchise de Nevra instaurait entre eux.  
  
\- Faut peut-être pas déconner. Moi ? haussa-t-il un sourcil. Y passer pour un jeûne et un petit coup de soleil ? Je ne suis pas un Vampire, non plus.  
  
    Nevra plissa les yeux et se décrocha la mâchoire, excessivement outré par la pique de son collègue. Étouffant un hoquet de rire, le brun flanqua un coup de poing dans l'épaule d'Ezarel, sans méchanceté aucune.  
  
-Je me suis inquiété, c'est tout ! C'était peut-être idiot de ma part, admit le Vampire. Et hum... excuse-moi de t'avoir porté, j'aurais fait autrement si j'avais pu.  
  
    Évidemment, Nevra s'abstint de lui préciser qu'il avait songé le temps d'une seconde à le traîner jusqu'au Quartier Général en le tirant par sa queue de cheval. Ezarel aurait sans doute fait une syncope en imaginant cette éventualité. Sa belle chevelure, utilisée comme cordage de trait et son corps si délicat, raclant la terre et les cailloux !

\- Ça va, je te dis. Je sais que tu n'avais pas d'autre choix, alors... ça va.  
  
    Ezarel dut tout de même réprimer un frisson de malaise en repensant à son trajet sur le dos de Nevra, mais il n'eut pas la nausée. Cette constatation était un véritable bond en avant sur l'échelle de la progression, selon lui.  
  
\- Okey, alors on pourra monter d'un cran le niveau de contact, si tu progresses si vite.  
  
    L'Elfe blêmit et eut du mal à avaler sa salive. L'échelle de la progression ne lui semblait plus si stable, tout à coup. Aussi, il plongea la main dans son paquet de friandise et engouffra un morceau biscuité dans sa bouche pour camoufler le fait qu'il ne trouvait pas d'excuse pour refuser la proposition de Nevra.  
    Il ne remarqua même pas les regards intéressés du Vampire pour son larcin.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu m'en donnes ? questionna l'Ombre, curieux.  
\- Je suppose que je te dois bien ça. C'est du pain d'épice au miel, déclara fièrement Ezarel, un sourire en coin, tandis qu'il proposait l'ouverture du paquet à son ami.  
  
    Sauf que Nevra ne réagit pas le moins du monde. En vérité, il avait l'air d'un petit animal qui attendait la becquée, à ouvrir la bouche, prêt à recevoir la nourriture.  
  
\- Tu te moques de moi ? souffla Ezarel, hébété. Tu veux me faire croire que c'est dans le cadre de ma... thérapie ?  
  
    Pour toute réponse, Nevra hocha la tête, avant d'émettre un son inarticulé, signe d'impatience. Blasé, Ezarel soupira avant de casser un petit morceau de pain d'épice et de l'approcher des lèvres de Nevra.  
  
\- Ah non ! Tu rentres tes crocs ! grinça l'Elfe, à la vue des épines d'ivoires sorties.  
      
    Nevra passa sa langue sur les pointes et fut surpris lui-même de leur taille. Il ne les avait pas allongées volontairement. Il s'empressa de les rétracter avant de hausser les sourcils pour ainsi s'assurer de la satisfaction du phobique.

\- C'est parfaitement ridicule, souffla celui-ci, en enfournant le biscuit dans la bouche du Vampire.  
  
    Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Comme à chaque fois que Nevra lui réclamait un contact. L'Elfe se fit pourtant avoir. A croire qu'inconsciemment, il ne cherchait que ça. Le brun referma vite sa bouche sur le doigts d'Ezarel en serrant ses dents sur une phalange pour l'empêcher de tirer dessus sous peine de se couper.  
    Ezarel retint un mouvement brusque pour se libérer. Il comprit bien vite quels étaient les risques à laisser son sang couler dans la bouche d'un Vampire. Alors qu'il retint son souffle pour réprimer sa crainte, Nevra planta sur lui un regard examinateur. L'Ombre voulait pouvoir capter la moindre réaction de l'Elfe.  
    Une bouffée de chaleur envahit Ezarel. Sa gorge se serra. Son doigt le brûlait, comme s'il l'avait plongé dans un bouillon frémissant sans pouvoir s'en extraire. L'haleine de Nevra était dangereusement fiévreuse. Il sentait son propre pouls battre à ses tempes. Son cœur s'accéléra, rythmé par la panique qui l'envahissait rapidement. Il fut plus affolé encore quand il se fit la remarque que Nevra ne ratait aucune de ses pulsations puisque ses lèvres sensibles pouvaient percevoir les battements de son sang, sous la peau de son index.  
    Un gémissement plaintif s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il ne parvenait pas à hurler à Nevra de le lâcher. Il ne parvenait plus à reprendre son souffle. C'en était trop, il ne supportait plus cette sensation. L'intensité du contact était telle pour lui, qu'il n'était pas en mesure de déterminer de quel coté penchait la balance. Dégoût ou appétit ? Douleur ou jouissance ? Antipathie ou attraction ?  
    Étrangement, la chaleur de Nevra eut un effet assourdissant sur sa panique, comme si plus rien ne comptait. Plus rien, sauf cette fièvre qui le rendait malade. Ce fut pourquoi, sans s'en rendre compte, il se décrispa et renonça à lutter contre son geôlier. Il se dit, qu'après tout, il y avait sûrement bien pire situation. Nevra le lâcherait quand il en aurait envie.  
    Sans le quitter du regard, le Vampire desserra sa mâchoire puissante pour libérer Ezarel. Il fallut un instant à ce dernier pour prendre conscience de sa liberté retrouvée et pour tirer sur son doigt. Il s'empressa bien entendu de l'essuyer sur le pan de sa veste, tentant plus de se débarrasser de ses émotions chamboulées que de la salive de Nevra.  
    Avant de lui laisser le temps de retrouver sa voix pour l'insulter, Nevra annonça la couleur :  
  
\- Donc on peut monter la difficulté d'un cran : dans la semaine, on va à la plage avec Valkyon, Chrome et Karek...  
\- Karek ? coupa Ezarel en inspectant son doigt. C'est pas l'autre danseur de l'Obsidienne ?  
\- Il fait de la capoeira. C'est un style de combat. Mais oui, c'est bien lui, confirma Nevra.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez y faire à la plage ? Des colliers de coquillages ? soupçonna Ezarel, de plus en plus nerveux.  
\- Quelle idée ! ricana le brun. Nous baigner, évidemment. Nous t'attendrons après le déjeuner sur la crique isolée, après demain. Si je ne te vois pas arriver, je viendrai moi-même te chercher par la peau des fesses.  
\- Tu ne ferais pas ça ? paniqua clairement Ezarel, ne retenant que la menace.  
\- Je vais me gêner, tiens !  
  
    Après une longue hésitation et quelques promesses de tortures supplémentaires, Ezarel capitula et garantit sa présence sur la plage. Au moins, il n'y aurait pas trop de monde. La crique isolée était au bout du bout de la plage d'Eel. Il fallait marcher un bon moment les pieds dans le sable pour l'atteindre. C'était un endroit calme et tranquille, où les vagues faisaient de beaux rouleaux et où les rochers se faisaient rares.   
    Mais c'était aussi la partie de la plage la plus loin de la plaine et où personne ne pourrait entendre d'hypothétiques hurlements. En cas de problème, Ezarel se retrouverait seul avec cette bande de sauvages sans personne pour lui venir en aide.  
  
\- Je viendrai, mais... je n'ai pas dit que j'irai dans l'eau, précisa l'Elfe, préférant éviter tout risque.  
\- Mouais, on verra ça, sourit Nevra, qui s'éloignait déjà dans le couloir.


	9. Une Page se Tourne

Après avoir clairement fainéanté toute l'après-midi de la veille, Ezarel refusa catégoriquement de passer une journée de plus à ne rien faire. Il tenta bien de subtiliser une mission à l'extérieur, mais les Gardes avaient reçu l'ordre de ne le laisser sortir sous aucun prétexte. Eweleïn avait demandé à faire surveiller chaque sortie vers la grande plaine. Et étant elle-même une Absynthe, elle connaissait toutes les petites issues propres aux herboristes.  
  
N'en démordant pas, Ezarel la tanna des heures durant pour se dégoter au moins un semblant d'activité.  
  
\- Tu me fatigues à piailler comme un Crowmero ! avait beuglé Eweleïn en sortant en trombe de l'infirmerie, l'alchimiste sur les talons.  
\- Alors file-moi un truc. C'que tu veux, rien de trop ingrat, quand même, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Sois correcte, mais quelque chose. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'un superviseur dans un atelier ?  
\- Pour te redonner un ersatz d'autorité ? Ne compte pas sur moi. Tu dois te reposer. Te re-po-ser ! Tu comprends ce mot, Ezarel ?  
\- Non, je dois bien être le seul de l'Absynthe pour qui cette notion est étrangère, rétorqua l'Elfe aux cheveux bleus. Et puis, à vous tous, vous avez pris assez d'avance dans ce domaine pour que je puisse travailler d’arrache-pied jusqu'à la fin de ma vie sans ressentir une once de fatigue.  
  
Eweleïn s'arrêta brutalement et Ezarel dut se contracter tout entier pour éviter de lui rentrer dedans. La jeune femme se retourna furieusement, une lueur de rage dans les yeux. Sa mâchoire se contractait sans cesse tandis que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle cherchait visiblement ses mots.  
  
\- Bon sang, Ezarel. Tu sais que je me retiens, là ! Parce que je sais que je le regretterai quand tu reprendras ton poste, mais si tu savais tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire, en ce moment !  
  
L'alchimiste fit un pas de recul, par sécurité. Non, il ne savait pas tout ce qu'Eweleïn avait en tête, mais il était persuadé qu'il ne serait pas consentant pour au moins la quasi-totalité de ce qu'elle avait prévu.  
  
\- Ça veut dire que tu vas me donner une mission ? osa-t-il, prêt à décamper si elle se montrait physiquement menaçante.  
  
La jeune femme ferma les paupières. Elle les ferma si fort qu'Ezarel se demanda si elle serait capable de les rouvrir un jour. Il n'osa pas la toucher pour lui signaler qu'il attendait toujours une réponse. Il savait que l'infirmière avait de bons réflexes d'auto-défense. Il en avait fait les frais une fois et ne souhaitait pas se reprendre un coup dans ses parties fragiles.  
  
\- Oui, gronda-t-elle comme le tonnerre. Je vais te filer un truc ! Et t'as intérêt à prendre tout ton temps, sinon je te promets Ezarel, que je t’émascule de mes propres mains et que...  
\- De tes mains ? T'es sérieuse, là ? C'est carrément pas hygiénique, fit-il remarquer. Avec des outils, encore je dis pas, mais là, c'est un coup à me refiler une infection.  
\- Mais tu vas la fermer, ta grande bouche ?! s'égosilla l'Elfe à la peau de parme, au bout de sa vie. Je te les arrache de suite et sans anesthésie si tu ne te tais pas sur le champs !  
\- Non, tu peux p...  
\- Juste, tais-toi, Ezarel. Tais-toi ou je ne réponds plus de rien !  
  
L'alchimiste jugea qu'il était préférable de ne pas provoquer davantage la régente de l'Absynthe et attendit en silence qu'elle daigne lui trouver une occupation. La jeune femme inspira profondément avant d'expirer entre ses lèvres pincées pour se calmer.  
  
\- Bon... Keroshane fait du rangement dans la bibliothèque. Il a déménagé quelques rayons de place et j'ai cru comprendre que celui de l'alchimie et de la botanique en font partie. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir si tu peux t'occuper de ça. C'est assez calme pour ne pas te surmener, mais ça devrait t'occuper un moment.  
  
Ezarel hocha la tête, n'osant plus dire un mot et se sauva en direction de la bibliothèque. Mais déjà, la voix d'Eweleïn tonna dans le grand hall :  
  
\- Ezarel !  
  
L'homme s'arrêta promptement, comme si une arme était pointée entre ses omoplates. Oubliait-il quelque chose ? Il était presque certain que la belle jeune femme avait un ancêtre Gorgone. Pour sûr, par excès de rage, elle aurait pu le pétrifier sur place. En tout cas, sa voix suffisait à le paralyser, alors ses yeux...  
  
\- Oh, euh, merci Ewe', sourit-il en espérant ne pas se faire assassiner du regard.  
\- Mais tu... souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête. Tu m'exaspères, on dirait que tu as dix ans, parfois ! N'oublie pas d'aller manger, ou tu risques de mettre un terme définitif à ta lignée.  
  
La colonne vertébrale de l'Alchimiste se souda. Elle se souda, tout simplement, faisant de lui un Elfe avec un manche à balai dans un orifice initialement pas prévu à cet effet. La sommation d'Eweleïn lui glaça le sang. Il savait pertinement que la jeune femme était bien capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. L'idée de se voir tronqué de cette partie de son anatomie ne l'enchantait guère, il fallait bien l'admettre.  
  
Ezarel ne put que hocher la tête devant l'ordre de sa chef temporaire et parvint à lutter contre la tétanie pour disparaître derrière les lourds battants de la bibliothèque.  
  
Après un rapide briefing de Kero, Ezarel fut informé que les ouvrages concernant sa discipline seraient déplacés dans une petite pièce de la bibliothèque. L’alcôve servait jusque là de débarras pour les anciens traités devenus obsolètes, les recueils détériorés et autres bouquins usés. La raison de ce déménagement n'était autre qu'un arrivage massif de nouvelles œuvres littéraires en provenance d'Alexandria, la capitale culturelle d'Eldarya. Leur grande bibliothèque prenait soin d'alimenter chaque cité du continent régulièrement afin d'assurer un accès aux nouveautés culturelles ou magicologiques à toute personne souhaitant élargir ses horizons.  
  
Ainsi donc, pour que la grande pièce principale puisse accueillir tout ce fabuleux exotisme, l'Alchimie et la Botanique avaient été balayées dans la petite pièce du fond. L'Elfe fut partagé entre la fierté d'avoir une pièce spécialement réservée pour sa discipline et l'agacement de l'affront de voir ces ouvrages séparés de tous les autres, comme s'ils ne devaient pas se mélanger ou que ce savoir devait rester reclus.  
  
Quoiqu'il en fut, Ezarel était persuadé d'une chose : à rester cloîtré dans cette pièce dont le seul éclairage provenait d'une petite fenêtre crasseuse, personne ne risquait de venir l'importuner à moins de le chercher lui, précisément. Le rayon de soleil se déposait sur le parquet irrégulier et mettait en évidence toutes les petites particules de poussière dans l'atmosphère. Dans les coins sombres de la pièce, Ezarel pouvait distinguer sans difficulté les piles de livres qui l'attendaient sagement.  


L'Elfe souffla longuement et se mit au travail, ne tenant pas à perdre plus de temps que nécessaire.  
  
Ce fut le Brownie qui le sortit de sa concentration en toquant à la porte. D'après lui, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée et il lui ramenait de quoi manger, s'étant étonné de ne pas le voir à la cantine.  
  
\- Tu as bien vu que je ne te suivais pas quand t'es parti manger, si ? rétorqua Ezarel, persuadé que sa présence n'était plus désirée par qui que ce soit.  
\- J-j'ai regardé dans la réserve, mais je ne t'ai pas vu, alors j'ai supposé que tu étais parti devant pendant que j'avais la tête dans les bouquins, se défendit la Licorne.  
\- Et bien tu as mal vu. Je devais être dans un recoin.  
  
Cependant, Ezarel n'en oublia pas son éducation et grommela des remerciements en saisissant l'assiette que lui tendait Kero. Il s'assit un instant à même le sol pour déguster son repas et délaissa les couverts dans un coin de la pièce après avoir terminé pour reprendre son travail. La fenêtre était ouverte et laissait un embrun léger aérer la pièce. Ezarel appréciait sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau. Il aimait le toucher des choses immatérielles, parce qu'il savait qu'elles ne l'atteignaient que superficiellement. L'Elfe appréciait beaucoup le calme de cette petite pièce que seul le pépiement des oiseaux au loin perturbait.  
  
\- Bah alors, tu nous snobes ? scanda une voix claire, tout d'un coup.  
  
Perché en haut d'une échelle pour atteindre la dernière étagère de la bibliothèque, Ezarel manqua de dévaler plusieurs marches à cause de l'irruption soudaine de Nevra. Il se retint de justesse avant de pester sur la discrétion du Vampire.  
  
\- Tu veux me faire clamser, c'est ça ? lui reprocha-t-il.  
\- Si ton cœur lâche, je te ferai un massage cardiaque. Je suis doué à ce qu'il paraît, lui indiqua le brun avec un clin d'oeil.  
\- Hum... ne confond pas massage cardiaque avec palpation mammaire, rectifia Ezarel en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Ah, me voila démasqué. Décidément, tu me connais trop bien, ironisa Nevra en approchant de l'Elfe.  
  
Ce dernier préféra l'ignorer et se recentra sur sa tâche. Il avait calé quelques livres sur la dernière marche de l'échelle pour ne pas avoir à monter et descendre en permanence.  
  
\- Je pensais que tu étais de repos ? questionna Nevra.  
\- Oui, hier après-midi.  
\- Eza'...  
\- Quoi ?! s'agaça l'Elfe. Je supporte pas de ne rien faire ! Et au moins, je suis sûr que ces ouvrages seront bien rangés.  
  
Voyant que quoiqu'il aurait pu dire, il aurait eu tort, Nevra lâcha l'affaire et préféra aller dans le sens de son ami.  
  
\- Okey, laisse-moi t'aider alors, tu veux quelle pile de livres, après ?  
  
Ezarel s'interrompit un instant pour darder sur Nevra un regard indiquant qu'il se débrouillait très bien tout seul. Mais voyant que son interlocuteur n'était pas très réceptif, il capitula et indiqua un tas de grimoires usés du bout du doigt. Nevra s'en empara et les proposa un à un à l'Elfe, toujours en haut de l'échelle.  
  
\- J'ai dû harceler Eweleïn pendant près de deux heures pour avoir l'autorisation de m'occuper. Tu te rends compte ? Pour avoir une autorisation ! insistait l'Elfe sur ce détail aberrant.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'elle avait l'air au bord du suicide à midi ?  
\- Hein ?! se retourna vivement Ezarel.  
  
L'Elfe avait déjà poussé bien de ses subalternes à bout, mais jamais il n'avait réussi à en mener un jusqu'au suicide. Qu'Eweleïn fut la première à s'en approcher le déçut à tel point qu'il eut du mal à le cacher. Il attendait tellement plus de cette Elfe. Elle partageait la noblesse et la robustesse de sa race. Elle se devait de leur faire honneur.  
  
\- Je te promets, reprit Nevra. J'ai cru qu'elle allait s'égorger avec sa fourchette.  
\- Avec sa fourchette ! T'as rien trouvé de plus tranchant pour étayer ta connerie ?  
\- Que veux-tu ? Je n'invente rien. Elle s'est peut-être dit que souffrir lui ferait oublier la cause de son énervement. T'as dû y aller fort avec elle.  
\- Pas plus que d'habitude... ronchonna l'Elfe, admettant seulement pour lui-même qu'il avait été un véritable petit emmerdeur ce matin-là.  
\- Elle pleurait sur son pudding, Ezarel ! Elle suppliait Miiko de te redonner ta place.  
\- Et elle a accepté ? s'enquit immédiatement l'Elfe.  
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Mais Miiko, espèce de triple nouille ! Tu ne te suis pas toi-même ?  
\- Mais elle était même pas là, Miiko ! s'esclaffa le Vampire. C'était ça le pire ! Je crois qu'elle perd la boule, en fait. Elle réalise ce qu'est le boulot de Chef de Garde et n'a pas la carrure, voila tout.  
\- Bof, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire, banalisa Ezarel.  
\- Pour toi peut-être, tu es fait pour commander. Pas Ewe'. Dis-toi que je lui ai proposé une morsure pour la détendre. De l'humour évidemment : tu es le seul Elfe de ma vie, ricana Nevra. Et tu sais quoi ? Elle s'est réellement posé la question. Je crois qu'elle va pas tarder à claquer.  
  
Ezarel secoua la tête devant la montagne d'idioties que déblatérait Nevra et secoua ses doigts tendus pour signaler qu'il attendait les ouvrages suivants.  
  
\- Tu sais, si t'étais pas phobique, tu serais pas là à faire du tri dans cette pièce poussiéreuse, remarqua Nevra après plusieurs minutes de silence.  
\- Bravo, Captain Obvious ! Quelle perspicacité ! Je devrais te décerner une médaille pour ton niveau d'observation qui dépasse toutes mes attentes ! Non mieux, se coupa-t-il lui même, faussement hilare. On va organiser une grande cérémonie. Nevra, le Vampire borgne voit ce que tous les autres ont déjà vu, mais avec un demi-siècle de retard !  
\- Ha ha ! Très drôle, râla le brun en portant ses doigts à son cache-oeil. Je suis mort de rire, t'as vu ?  
  
Puis il se tut, baissant la tête pour échapper au regard meurtrier de l'Elfe. Ses doigts caressaient la surface rigide du petit accessoire de cuir, prenant appui sur son arcade sourcilière. Il ne montrait jamais ce qui se cachait dessous. Et pour cause, cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop de souvenirs douloureux. Qu'Ezarel s'en serve dans son discours ironique ne manqua pas d'en faire remonter quelques uns à la surface.  
  
\- Ce que je veux dire... reprit-il, murmurant presque pour lui-même. C'est... comment t'en es arrivé là, Ez' ?  
\- Tu le sais bien, répondit l'Elfe, toute trace d'agacement ou de moquerie s'étant évaporé. Tu me l'as fait répéter je ne sais combien de fois. C'est l'autre greluche qui m'a sauté dessus.  
\- Non, je veux dire... Comment tu es devenu haptophobe ? questionna clairement Nevra en plongea son unique prunelle dans les yeux fébriles d'Ezarel.  
  
La question le déstabilisa. Visiblement, c'était un sujet sensible qu'il ne souhaitait pas aborder.  
  
\- Tu sais, chaque phobie a une origine...  
\- Je sais, grommela Ezarel.  
\- Trouver la cause de ton mal, c'est te donner les clefs pour en guérir.  
\- Je sais...  
\- Explique-moi, aide-moi à te comprendre. Tu as besoin de te libérer de ton passé, Ez', tu...  
\- Je sais tout ça ! gronda l'Elfe pour couper court aux tentatives de Nevra.  
  
Il le fixa un instant, laissant à son souffle le temps de retrouver son rythme normal. Sa voix avait tonné si soudainement que les échos assourdissants semblaient se répercuter encore dans la petite pièce.  
  
\- Je sais déjà tout ça, mais je ne peux pas. Si je t'en parle, je risque de...  
\- De quoi ? Tu risques de quoi ? insista Nevra.  
\- Je risque de me briser encore une fois, avoua Ezarel, cachant sa honte derrière sa mèche de cheveux bleus.  
  
Aussitôt, Nevra entreprit d'escalader la bibliothèque en s'aidant des étagères. Arrivé au niveau de l'Elfe, il écarta ses mèches d'un doigt, pour capter son regard sans le brusquer.  
  
\- Brise-toi. Je te le demande, brise-toi en mille morceaux, s'il le faut. Je serai là pour les recoller et je ne laisserai aucune fêlure, tu peux en être certain.  
  
Ezarel frémit. Une fois de plus, la sincérité de Nevra le toucha. Elle le toucha bien plus qu'un simple geste, plus qu'un contact. Il hésita, tiraillé entre le besoin de se livrer et la crainte de souffrir encore. Il redoutait que Nevra ne soit pas capable de le réparer, non pas qu'il doutait des capacités du brun, mais plutôt qu'il le soupçonnait de ne pas se douter de l'ampleur des ravages qu'avait laissé le traumatisme.  
  
\- C'est pourtant tellement stupide, tenta-t-il de minimiser pour esquiver la confession.  
\- Peut-être mais ça te ronge, rétorqua doucement Nevra. Laisse-moi porter ton fardeau avec toi.  
  
Les pupilles d'Ezarel étaient frénétiques et ne parvenaient pas à rester en place dans leurs orbites, cherchant dans les moindres recoins de l'iris anthracite du Vampire une quelconque issue. Ce fut vain évidemment, puisque Nevra lui était dévoué corps et âme à ce moment précis.  
  
Et enfin, il s'abandonna. Ezarel ferma les paupières, souffla longuement, libérant sa cage thoracique de toute la pression qu'elle subissait jusque là et se laissa glisser tout en bas de l'échelle avant de choir au sol, aussi léger qu'une feuille morte à l'automne.  
  
Nevra atterrit à son tour sur le parquet grinçant et vint s'asseoir en tailleur en face de son ami. Il voulait que la vérité de son passé le percute de plein fouet, pour qu'il l'encaisse entièrement. Il ne voulait pas que les affres de l'ancienne vie de l'Elfe puissent s'enfuir au risque de revenir tourmenter leur hôte.  
  
\- C'est... commença-t-il, la voix éraillée par la crainte et l'hésitation. C'est à cause d'une femme.  
  
Nevra ferma les yeux, accablé par l'évidence. Les femmes. Toujours les femmes.  
  
\- Je n'ai eu qu'une seule vraie relation dans ma vie, admit Ezarel, un sourire nostalgique étirant ses fines lèvres. J'étais encore jeune, mais ça n'excuse pas tout. Elle était belle, Nevra, si tu savais. La plus belle de toutes. La lune s'effaçait tant elle étincelait. Les fleurs jalousaient son parfum et les arbres... ils se courbaient lors de sa marche majestueuse. Son sourire a fait battre mon cœur pour la première fois. Elle était attentionnée, intéressée et cultivée.  
\- La femme parfaite, en somme ? résuma le Vampire, attendant d'entendre la suite.  
\- Encore mieux que parfaite.  
  
Puis le sourire de bienheureux de l'Elfe s'estompa au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs se faisaient plus vifs.  
  
\- Je l'ai laissé m'approcher à tel point qu'elle tenait mon cœur entre ses mains. C'était la femme avec qui je voulais passer les nombreux siècles de mon existence, celle avec qui je ne voulais faire qu'un. Mais je voulais aussi faire les choses bien. J'ai attendu, patiemment, qu'arrive l'Equinoxe.  
\- C'est pas la plus grande célébration elfique ?  
\- Si, bien sûr. Nous fêtons l'arrivée du Printemps, le renouveau de la nature et du cycle de la vie. Les pêchers sont en fleurs et lors de la brise printanière, tous leurs pétales s'envolent. C'est une nuit de fête et d'ivresse dans nos cités. Il neige au printemps. On a l'habitude de décorer les rues et les bâtisses de lampions lumineux, il y a de la musique, des danses et d'autres manifestations. J'ai attendu cette soirée pour lui déclarer ma flamme. Ma véritable flamme, je veux dire, se reprit-il pour bien préciser que c'était du sérieux. Elle adorait les pêchers, je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas dire non.  
  
Nevra fronça les sourcils, redoutant la suite. Il pensait la deviner mais espérait se tromper.  
  
\- Lorsque les premiers pétales se sont éparpillés dans les airs, je lui ai demandé. Je lui ai solennellement demandé d'être mienne pour toujours et promis d'être sien à jamais.  
\- Qu'a-t-elle répondu ? osa demande Nevra, les yeux ronds comme des billes, suppliant intérieurement qu'elle avait pleuré de joie et accepté, tout en sachant qu'il n'en était rien.  
  
Ezarel, sourit sans joie, comme pour donner le change, et haussa une épaule, le regard fuyant.  
  
\- Elle s'est fichue de moi, voilà tout. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Elle s'est mise à rire si fort que tout le monde nous regardait. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'avait trompé maintes et maintes fois avec les beaux guerriers de notre peuple. Moi, je n'étais qu'une distraction. Elle m'a humilié, elle a jeté mon cœur à terre et l'a roué de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une noix desséchée.  
\- Ez...  
\- Elle a prit un malin plaisir à me détruire. Morceau par morceau, elle m'a déchiqueté toute la soirée, devant tout le monde. J'étais à genoux devant elle et je n'ai même pas eu la force de relever la tête. Quand elle est partie au bras d'un éphèbe, je suis resté comme un con dans la poussière. Parce que j'étais mort à l'intérieur.  
  
Ezarel s'efforça de sourire pour se prouver à lui-même que tout ça, c'était du passé, que c'était révolu. Mais il ne put ignorer ses cils qui s'humidifiaient. Il balaya ses larmes de honte d'un revers de main avant qu'elles ne soient trop visibles.  
  
\- J'ai longtemps souffert de cette trahison, poursuivit-il malgré tout. Inconsciemment, je me suis mis à me méfier des autres. Des femmes en particulier, que je savais sournoises. Pour m'assurer qu'aucune d'entre elles ne puisse me briser le cœur à nouveau. J'ai tout fait pour les maintenir à distance, avec mon humour. Je fais exprès d'être blessant, tu sais.  
\- Je sais, oui, murmura Nevra.  
\- Je suis un connard avec elles, un vrai goujat. Mais la meilleure de mes parades était de leur interdire tout contact physique. Avec le temps, cette interdiction s'est transformé en aversion puis en dégoût. Et avant de m'en rendre compte, je refusais de me faire approcher par tout ce qui vivait et respirait.  
  
Ezarel prit le temps de faire le tri dans ses souvenirs et surtout dans ses émotions. Cependant, Nevra sentit bien qu'il n'en avait pas terminé et ne voulut pas l'interrompre. Il préféra rester là, à attendre qu'il soit prêt. L'Elfe renifla et inspira de nouveau.  
  
\- Quand je suis parti de la citadelle elfique, j'ai tenté de réfréner ma phobie. Je me suis bien rendu compte que ça allait trop loin. Le temps d'arriver à Eel, je parvenais à tolérer un contact accidentel, même si la personne avait plutôt intérêt à me lâcher fissa. Et puis tout le monde a apprit à me connaître et respectait mon espace vital. Ça me convenait très bien de cette manière. Jusqu'à ce que cette espèce d'écervelée me touche réellement et j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle m'enfonçait une lance en plein cœur. Toute ma relation passée m'est revenue en pleine face. J'ai pas pu lutter, j'ai pas pu...  
\- Je comprends, le rassura Nevra en tendant la main vers son épaule, sans pour autant la toucher.  
\- C'est pas un caprice, Nevra, plaida Ezarel. Miiko ne saisit pas.  
-Je sais. Je sais que c'est sérieux pour toi, appuya-t-il en apposant sa main sur l'épaulette de l'Elfe avec une douceur exagérée, de peur qu'il ne le repousse.  
  
Pourtant, l'Elfe n'en fit rien. Bien au contraire. Son épaule roula sur elle-même, comme si elle cherchait ce contact, comme si Ezarel recherchait cette caresse rassurante.  
  
\- C'est pour ça que j'y accorde tant d'importance, lui avoua Nevra. Miiko comprend très bien, si tu veux mon avis. Mais le fait de l'admettre reviendrait à accepter ta défaite face à ta peur et elle s'y refuse...  
  
La voix de Nevra s'éteignit et resta en suspend dans l'air, comme si les mots qu'il voulait prononcer étaient retenus par un filet invisible. Ezarel sembla percevoir cette mince hésitation et s'engouffra dedans.  
  
\- Quoi ? inspecta-t-il.  
  
Nevra hésita encore un instant, cherchant à dissimuler ce qui le démangeait méchamment. Mais le regard d'Ezarel dut terriblement lui brûler l'échine puisqu'il finit par abdiquer.  
  
\- Nous avions déjà discuté de ton cas avec Miiko.  
\- Qu-  
\- Nous avions abordé le sujet de ton comportement et d'une possible sanction, poursuivit le Vampire avant d'être interrompu. Miiko savait qu'il te faudrait un électrochoc pour te pousser à te dépasser. Tu es trop fier pour admettre que tu as un problème, Ezarel. Miiko savait qu'il faudrait être extrême avec toi pour que tu aies la force de reprendre le contrôle sur toi-même.  
  
D'un geste bref, Ezarel se défit du contact de Nevra. Sa bouche se tordit en rictus de dégoût tandis que ses yeux scrutaient assidument la moindre parcelle du visage en vace de lui.  
  
\- Vous avez comploté dans mon dos ! Bande de vipères ! siffla Ezarel, outré.  
\- Ne le prend pas mal. Je sais que tu peux nous en vouloir, mais on était tous d'accord, Eweleïn aussi.  
\- Elle était au courant ? C'est une mutinerie, ça ! fronça Ezarel de plus en plus tendu.  
\- Tss, t'es pas sur un navire, ricana Nevra. Plus sérieusement, Miiko devait s'assurer de notre soutien au cas où elle devrait en venir à ce stade avec toi. Ewe' était d'accord pour être régente et moi, j'acceptais de t'aider.  
\- Tu as dit que Miiko t'avais demandé ça comme un service, s'insurgea Ezarel, les yeux exorbités, au bord de la rupture.  
  
L'Elfe était écoeuré. Il se sentait trahi par ses confrères, qui avaient déjà envisagé son cas comme celui d'un prisonnier ou d'un condamné. Comment pouvait-il à nouveau leur accorder sa confiance ?  
  
\- Et c'est le cas. Mais ce n'est pas à elle que je rends ce service, insista Nevra, c'est à toi et à toi seul. Si Miiko a été si sévère avec toi, c'est parce qu'elle sait que tu peux dépasser cette phobie. Elle sait qu'elle peut tirer quelque chose d'encore meilleur de toi. Te laisser te faire bouffer par ton haptophobie, c'est juste inconcevable. Aucun d'entre nous n'accepterait cette fatalité.  
  
Nevra marqua une pause. Il savait bien que cette vérité pouvait être difficile à encaisser. Mais Ezarel lui faisait confiance. Bien assez pour lui avouer la cause de son mal, alors le Vampire se devait d'être tout à fait honnête avec lui. Il ne voulait pas avoir de secret pour lui, sa guérison en dépendait.  
  
L'Elfe resta silencieux un long moment, à scruter la prunelle de l'Ombre. Il y cherchait un détail, un indice de leur fourberie, mais n'y trouva rien. Il n'y avait pas de piège, rien que la stricte vérité. Il sembla mesurer toutes les informations, émettre des hypothèses sur les agissements de chacun, peser le bien fondé de leur réaction et surtout, réfléchir au comportement à adopter en conséquence. Au lieu de voir transparaitre une colère profonde sur son visage, le regard d'Ezarel était dubitatif.  
  
\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? questionna-t-il enfin.  
\- On pensait que te mettre une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête ne serait pas une bonne motivation. Tu l'aurais fait par dépit et non pas par réelle nécessité.  
\- Parce que c'est pas par dépit que je suis ta thérapie, actuellement ?  
\- Non, réagit Nevra. Pas du tout. Tu pouvais décliner l'offre de Miiko. Tu pouvais t'en aller, si tu le voulais. Tu avais déjà perdu ta place, alors ça ne pouvait pas être pire.  
\- Ça revient exactement au même, te fiche pas de moi.  
\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, grinça le Vampire. Si on t'avait donné cet ultimatum sans te destituer, tu aurais agit par crainte. De peur de perdre ce que tu possèdes. Mais maintenant que tu l'as perdu, que tu n'as plus rien à perdre, tu agis par courage. C'est ta détermination qui te pousse à récupérer ce que tu as perdu. La nuance est faible, je te l'accorde, mais bel et bien existante.  
  
Ezarel garda les yeux bas, fixant ses mains jointes, les doigts croisés comme s'il suppliait l'Oracle de l'extirper de cette situation. Il digérait ce que Nevra venait de lui révéler, mais ne parvenait tout de même pas à y croire. Aussi, souffla-t-il pour exprimer toute l'ironie de la situation.  
  
\- Miiko est tordue, en convint-il, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle s'intéresse réellement à ce genre de choses. Et puis, elle ne connaît pas le détail de mon ancienne vie.  
  
Nevra croisa alors les bras contre son buste en haussa un sourcil.  
  
\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle ne s'est pas renseignée un minimum sur nous tous avant de nous accepter dans la Garde ? Tu m'étonnes, tu n'es pas si naïf, pourtant.  
  
Ezarel s'empara d'un livre resté au sol près de lui et le déposa sur ses genoux. Il glissa ses doigts fins sur la couverture rugueuse de l'ouvrage et articula :  
  
\- Tu as peut-être raison. Mais l'issue reste la même : ça ne changera pas que je ne peux plus faire confiance aux femmes.  
\- Qui t'a demandé de leur faire confiance ? Je ne te demande que d'accepter un contact physique, je ne te demande pas d'aller embrasser Erika, non plus !  
  
Un frisson de dégoût secoua Ezarel de la tête aux pieds à l'évocation de cette idée.  
  
\- Je ne serai jamais comme toi, Nevra. Je ne serai probablement jamais quelqu'un de très tactile.  
\- Ce n'est pas non plus ce que je te demande.  
\- Mais Miiko, si. Elle voudra une preuve, tu l'as dis toi-même.  
  
Nevra sourit et dévoila un mélange d'émotions variées sur son visage, allant de la malice à l'attendrissement en passant par la jubilation. Rien de bien rassurant pour Ezarel, en somme.  
  
\- Mais tu ne sais pas encore quoi, comme preuve, rappela Nevra, en souriant de toute ses dents.  
  
Après avoir relevé ses yeux d'azur sur lui, Ezarel lui balança le bouquin en pleine figure.  
  
\- Allez, lâche le morceau ! Dis-moi ce que c'est ! Je saurais sur quoi concentrer mes efforts au moins !  
  
Nevra se protégea du projectile en relevant les bras devant son visage, tandis qu'un rire sonore s'échappait de sa gorge.  
  
\- Certainement pas ! Tu ne le ferais pas avec les bonnes intentions, sinon.  
  
Puis il ajouta en ramassant le livre :  
  
\- Je croyais que tu étais un homme précieux, Ez'. Tu me déçois, tu es prêt à endommager un de tes livres d'alchimie pour me pousser à la confession ?  
\- Ce livre est un navet ! C'est un hérétique humain qui l'a écrit. Je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas encore brûlé d'ailleurs.  
\- Sûrement parce que Kero te dénoncerait ? suggèra le Vampire en rendant le manuel à Ezarel.  
\- Oui, sans doute. Encore que, je suis sûr qu'il n'en connaît pas l’existence.  
  
Puis les deux compères s'arrêtèrent, tous les deux figés et les yeux rivés sur le vieux grimoire.  
  
\- Tu penses à ce que je pense ? questionna Nevra.  
\- Si tu penses à ce que, moi, je pense, alors oui, exulta Ezarel de son habituel sourire machiavélique.  
  
Aussitôt Ezarel extirpa un petit dispositif simple de sa besace de cuir. Quand il vit le regard de Nevra s'illuminer, il comprit donc qu'ils avaient bien eu la même idée. Ensemble, ils se ruèrent vers la fenêtre comme deux gamins sur le point de fumer leur première cigarette. Ils gloussaient et se collèrent, épaule contre épaule, sur le petit rebord qui donnait vers l'extérieur. Nevra attrapa le livre et l'ouvrit sur une page au hasard. Ezarel en saisit le coin et la déchira lentement en suivant la reliure de près. Il tendit alors la feuille de papier jauni devant lui et actionna le petit appareil. Deux petites pierres vinrent s'entrechoquer et une gerbe d'étincelles se jeta sur le papier.  
  
Rapidement, une flamme prit vie et courut le long des phrases terre à terre de cet auteur ignare. Alors que la page se consumait, le feu s'approcha des doigts d'Ezarel, lui léchant dangereusement le bout des phalanges. Il attendit le dernier moment avant de laisser la feuille tomber dans le vide pour la voir brûler entièrement avant d'attendre le sol.  
  
\- Une page se tourne, Ez', lui sourit Nevra, plein de fierté. Je t'aiderai à remplir les autres de choses tellement positives que tu en oublieras cette fille.  
  
Ezarel haussa les épaules avant de reculer pour s'éloigner dans la pièce.  
  
\- Garde tes jolies tournures pour tes donzelles, Nevra. Ne fais pas ton numéro de charmeur avec moi.  
\- Pauvre naze ! le rejoignit Nevra. C'est pas l'affection qui t'étouffe. T'en aurais bien besoin, pourtant.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'affection. Juste de retrouver mon poste de Chef de Garde.  
  
Nevra ne put s'empêcher de rire de l'obstination d'Ezarel. Il faisait de nombreux efforts, mais ne perdait jamais son objectif de vue. Il faudrait pourtant bien qu'il lâche du leste s'il voulait vraiment avancer.  
  
Nevra proposa alors à l'Elfe de passer la soirée au Colimaçon, la taverne du Labyrinthe Brumeux, réservés aux Ombres. Il lui assura que pour une soirée, il serait le bienvenu. Après quelques minutes d’acharnement, Nevra réussit à faire céder Ezarel et l'emmena avec lui boire quelques verres d'hydromel pour lui faire danser la gigue toute la nuit. Ce fut d’ailleurs l'hydromel qui l'avait convaincu. Apparemment, la taverne avait reçu une nouvelle cargaison d'une région voisine. L'Elfe allait enfin pouvoir se gorger de ce nectar doré qu'il adorait tant.


	10. Jeux d'Eau, Jeux de Maso

    Le réveil fut compliqué. Ezarel avait la bouche pâteuse et savait qu'il avait un peu abusé de l'hydromel. Ne sachant pas quand il pourrait à nouveau avoir du miel, il avait préféré faire des réserves pour son organisme. Toutefois, tenant bien l'alcool, Ezarel était resté à peu près lucide une majeur partie de la soirée. Il grommela en se souvenant avoir fait une démonstration de la gigue elfique. Absolument ridicule. Pourtant, il se remémorait bien les applaudissements et les cris d'encouragement des Ombreuses.  
    Refusant de faire face à cette nouvelle journée qui se présentait, Ezarel s'enfonça plus profondément sous sa couette en duvet. Même en été, il ne pouvait dormir découvert. Il était comme ça, la chaleur et le poids de sa grosse couette était pour lui nécessaires et réconfortants. Et puis, cela créait une barrière infranchissable pour les Moustigres. Imaginez donc, la belle peau de pêche de l'Elfe affublée de gros boutons rouges ? Impensable !  
    Avant de se coucher Ezarel avait ouvert la fenêtre pour laisser un faible filet d'air aérer sa petite chambre. Les relents d'alcool aidant, l'Elfe trouvait l'atmosphère polluée, la veille au soir. Du coup, le courant d'air glissait depuis l'embrasure de la fenêtre pour venir souffler délicatement sur le front de l'alchimiste. Le sommeil le regagnait peu à peu. Après tout, Eweleïn voulait de lui qu'il se repose, non ? Elle n'allait pas lui reprocher de faire une grasse matinée, si ?  
    L'estomac de l'Elfe émit un petit couinement plaintif mais son propriétaire décida de l'ignorer tant que la faim n'était pas trop présente. Étrangement, ce furent les piaillements des Moelands qui l'extirpèrent définitivement du monde onirique.  
  
\- Oh ! Nom d'une fiole victorienne, jura l'Elfe en bondissant du lit.   
  
    Il se précipita à la fenêtre et observa les jardins. Au vu de l'activité qu'il entendait provenant de la grande place et des odeurs, la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Peut-être même que l'heure du déjeuner était passée. Auquel cas, Nevra et les autres l'attendaient à la plage. Et Ezarel se souvint de ce que le Vampire lui avait promis s'il ne ramenait pas ses jolies petites fesses dénuées de bronzage à la crique par lui-même. Le brun viendrait le chercher pour l'y traîner.  
    Ezarel enfourna une poignée de pain d'épice, resté sur sa table de nuit, dans sa bouche tout en enfilant des vêtements courts et souples. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en mâchant. Le pain était rassi et avait perdu toutes ses qualités gustatives. Un petit déjeuner médiocre pour une journée qui s'annonçait toute aussi médiocre.  
    Rapidement, l'Elfe se badigeonna le corps de lait de noix de coco à poils courts, une protection solaire naturelle et délicatement parfumée. Il saisit une serviette propre et la glissa sur ses épaules nues comme il l'aurait fait avec une écharpe longue. Fin prêt, il s'élança dehors pour ne pas donner de bonne raison à Nevra de l'attraper. Ce fut essoufflé et à deux doigts de la crise d'asthme qu'Ezarel rejoignit enfin ses camarades. Ils discutaient tranquillement, assis dans le sable. Karek ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de montrer qu'il avait plus d'équilibre sur les mains que sur les pieds. Ezarel détestait les gens pédants comme lui. Il estimait être le seul à pouvoir faire des démonstrations de ses talents. 

    Pour le coup, il souhaitait vilement que le jeune homme bronzé se coince une de ses dreadlocks dans les mains et qu'il se rétame sur le sable chaud.  
  
\- J'ai cru que j'allais devoir venir te tirer du lit, lui sourit Nevra.  
\- Je suis en retard, constata l'Elfe.  
\- Et c'est moi, le Captain Obvious ? ricana le Vampire en lançant un regard amusé à Chrome.  
  
    Le jeune Loup scrutait la tenue d'Ezarel. Il n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude de le voir attifé de vêtements estivaux. Ezarel en short et savates ? De l'inédit à se tordre de rire !  
  
\- Je veux dire, tu n'es pas venu me chercher, reprit l'alchimiste, le plus calmement du monde. Tu m'avais menacé, alors je me suis dépêché, mais tu es là. Tes menaces étaient factices ?  
\- Non, du tout, répondit Nevra en se relevant à la suite des autres, tout en époussetant son propre short de bain. J'étais sur le point de venir, figure-toi. Tu échappes à ma punition...  
  
    Sur quoi, le brun s'approcha d'Ezarel et attrapa les deux pans de la serviette qui pendaient de ses épaules afin de l'empêcher de se dérober. Le Vampire planta son œil plissé dans les prunelles effrayées de l'Elfe et lui murmura, pour s'assurer que lui seul entende :  
  
\- Pour cette fois seulement, tu y échappes...  
  
    Ne sachant si Nevra faisait de l'humour ou s'il était sérieux et pire encore, ne supportant la proximité qu'il l'obligeait à garder, Ezarel tenta de faire un pas en arrière. Nevra ne le retint pas et le laissa s'éloigner en relâchant son emprise sur un bout de la serviette. Il jeta celle-ci dans le sable, près de la sienne et fit signe à l'Elfe de le suivre dans l'eau.  
  
\- J'avais dis que je ne viendrais peut-être pas me baigner, se défendit Ezarel.  
\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Nous regarder et faire des colliers de coquillages ?  
  
    L'Elfe grinça des dents. Il n'aimait pas qu'on utilise ses propres termes contre lui. Nevra avait raison, il n'allait tout de même pas rester immobile, le cul planté dans le sable à cramer sous le soleil.  
  
\- Allez Ez' ! l'interpella Chrome, déjà dans l'eau. Elle est bonne en plus !  
  
    Valkyon et Karek l'encourageaient avec de grands gestes et Nevra patientait gentiment à son coté. Ce fut avec beaucoup d'appréhension qu'Ezarel accepta de s'aventurer dans le liquide salé. Si au début, les garçons étaient plutôt calmes, des jeux d'eaux furent vite proposés. Visiblement, Karek était aussi joueur que Chrome, bien que d'âges différents et à la grande surprise de l'Elfe, Valkyon fut vite contaminé par cette régression intellectuelle.  
    Ezarel prit quelque peu ses distances, rien de trop perceptible pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais suffisamment pour lui laisser le temps de fuir en cas de pépin. Il sursauta quand Chrome bondit non loin de lui. Le jeune Loup Garou tentait de couler Nevra... Sans grand succès, cela allait de soi.   
    Par ailleurs, pour démontrer qu'il était bien le plus fort, Nevra agrippa Chrome fermement et le brandit au dessus de ses épaules comme un trophée avant de l'envoyer loin devant, rencontrer une vague de plus près. Entre temps, Karek s'était faufilé dans le dos du brun et essaya de le déstabiliser en s’emmêlant dans ses jambes. Si Nevra chuta, ce fut sur Karek, le coulant en premier. Nevra s'en sortait victorieux, comme toujours.  
    Quand Chrome et Karek refirent surface, ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils allaient devoir la jouer en équipe. Mais alors que Nevra s'attendait à devoir se défendre sur deux fronts, ce fut Valkyon qui dut subir l'assaut. Malheureusement pour lui, le Faelien ne put lutter bien longtemps contre les clés de jambes efficaces de Karek, Chrome n'étant là que pour la décoration. Ce dernier était grimpé sur les épaules massives de l'Obsidien et tentait de le faire basculer avec son propre poids. De la décoration.  
    Cependant Valkyon était bien plus à l'aise sur la terre ferme où il avait de bons appuis où il ne se laissait que rarement déstabiliser. Dans l'eau, c'était tout autre chose. Karek savait que son chef était plus maîtrisable dans cet élément et ses nombreux entraînements avec lui, lui avaient permis de savoir comment prendre le dessus. C'était d'ailleurs là, sa seule occasion de dominer Valkyon. Il savait bien qu'en temps normal, il se retrouvait inéluctablement le nez dans la poussière.  
    Valkyon eut le temps d'émettre un cri très... androgyne avant de disparaître sous une vague. Quand il refit surface, sa queue de cheval, rehaussée bien haute pour l'occasion, était complètement ébouriffée. Son regard se reporta sur le dernier d'entre eux à être encore trop sec à son goût. Quatre paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur Ezarel. Ce dernier s'était pourtant fait discret depuis le début.   
    Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour l'Elfe, il sentit les battements de son cœur ralentir doucement, avant de reprendre brusquement et plus frénétiquement que jamais. Quand des sourires diaboliques se dessinèrent sur les lèvres de ses trois assaillants, le seul réflexe de l'Elfe fut de se précipiter vers Nevra, les bras tendus en un appel à l'aide suppliant.   
    Le Vampire ne réagit pas de suite, puisque ces contacts étaient le but de la sortie. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que les trois compères lanceraient une attaque coordonnée sur son ami craintif.  
    Quand Ezarel sentit les mains qui glissaient sur sa peau avant de parvenir à l'agripper fermement, un terrible effroi put se lire sur son visage. Nevra tressaillit. Le risque qu'il avait prit était peut-être trop grand. Rapidement, il tendit le bras vers son ami pour lui porter secours et se ranger de son coté, mais alors que leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, l'Elfe disparut sous les flots, avec trois sauvages sur le dos.  
    Les remous de l'eau indiquaient qu'une lutte faisait rage sous la surface. Nevra se surprit à prier l'Oracle qu'Ezarel remonte en premier et qu'il puisse l'attraper pour le protéger. Il savait que c'était inutile de plonger l'aider tout de suite. Une paire de main en plus sur lui n'aurait fait qu'accentuer sa frénésie.  
    Ce fut Chrome qui remonta en premier mais il semblait bien plus grand que d'habitude. Rien d'étonnant puisqu'il était juché sur les épaules d'Ezarel. Karek le ceinturait de ses jambes et Valkyon admirait le résultat, empli d'une humble fierté.  
    Les yeux écarquillés de l'Elfe et sa bouche ouverte en un hurlement muet terminèrent de convaincre Nevra que la situation lui échappait complètement. Il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité que Chrome et Karek aient l'idée de faire équipe, et moins encore que Valkyon y prenne part.  
    Nevra voulut aider son ami sans toutefois savoir comment s'y prendre. Il ne voulait pas le traumatiser davantage. Puis une vague de panique le percuta de plein fouet. L'état d'Ezarel était presque palpable, il ne pourrait sans doute pas l'aggraver, alors il tenta le tout pour le tout.  
    Rapidement, Nevra se précipita à sa rescousse. Il somma Karek et Chrome de le lâcher et à son ton, le jeune Obsidien comprit que l'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie. C'est pourquoi, il libéra l'Elfe de ses jambes sans broncher. Chrome, par contre, était tellement occupé à rire qu'il ne prit pas garde aux ordres de son chef. Il fallut que Nevra saisisse le Loup par la peau du cou pour l'envoyer biser l'écume et dégager Ezarel de toute contrainte.  
    Il saisit alors vivement son ami par les épaules pour le contenir et lui faire reprendre surface. Il était clairement en train de se noyer dans sa phobie. Il devait absolument le faire sortir de l'eau, mais à chaque fois qu'il le saisissait par le bras pour l'attirer vers la plage, le jeune homme se débattait violemment, complètement affolé.  
    Le Vampire fut obligé de l'entourer de ses bras pour le calmer, pour l'empêcher de le frapper. Il le serra fort pour lui faire l'effet d'une camisole et ainsi contenir son agitation. Valkyon s'approcha pour proposer son aide voyant bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de comédie.  
  
\- Ça va aller, retourne avec les autres.   
  
    Puis en l'emmenant petit à petit vers la plage sous les yeux pétrifiés de ses amis, il reprit plus fort pour que tout les trois entendent bien :   
  
\- Ça va, je m'occupe de lui. Restez ici, il a besoin d'air.  
  
    Tout en maintenant Ezarel contre lui, Nevra se dirigea vers un endroit un peu plus reculé encore de la crique, à l'abri des regards des garçons. L'Elfe se cramponnait à Nevra dans sa panique. Victime de spasmes, il en griffait la peau d'albâtre en cherchant un recoin de son cou où il pourrait se réfugier.   
    Ce fut un véritable parcours du combattant pour Nevra que de forcer Ezarel à avancer, les jambes de l'Elfe n'acceptant de bouger que par saccades. Le brun ne cessa pas un instant de lui parler, de lui murmurer des mots rassurants. Il essayait de nouer un dialogue, mais c'était peine perdue, Ezarel était complètement ailleurs. La crise phobique l'avait complètement submergé et il n'y avait rien à faire sinon attendre que cela passe.   
    Accablé par la culpabilité et sa négligence, Nevra décida de s'installer là. Il se laissa tomber dans le sable, entraînant Ezarel avec lui, et s'adossa contre un rocher plat. L'Elfe se recroquevilla contre son torse, la tête enfouie sous sa mâchoire. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.   
    L'Ombre eut mal au cœur de voir son ami, d'ordinaire si fier et si noble, se retrouver dans une situation et un état si pitoyable. Il s'en voulut tellement d'en être responsable, au point qu'il se flagellait intérieurement. Il ne pensait qu'à lui venir en aide, qu'à le pousser toujours plus haut, pour l'aider à s'élever, à se grandir.  
    Se pouvait-il qu'il ait fait une erreur de jugement ? Il était persuadé que l'Elfe était prêt mais il n'en était visiblement rien. Le remord l'accablait. Il n'était pas déçu d'Ezarel, loin de là. Il était même plutôt fier de l'avoir vu tenter de faire face. Non, c'était lui qui se décevait lui-même, de n'avoir pas su voir précisément où se situait sa limite et plus encore de ne pas l'avoir protégé immédiatement.  
      
    Ezarel, lui, était débordé par cette peur panique qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il était comme pris dans un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires, sans pourtant parvenir à faire le tri. La nausée lui torpillait l'estomac, si bien qu'il en avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il crevait de chaud et était pourtant parcouru de frissons glacés. Sa peau frémissait encore de dégoût en se remémorant les touchers des autres. Pourtant, il s'était agrippé à Nevra comme un mollusque sur son rocher. Il ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher.   
    Il se colla au brun, enfouissant son nez sous son menton. Il cherchait l'obscurité de son ombre, son odeur apaisante et sa chaleur réconfortante. Les vibrations de son timbre de voix berçaient doucement sa phobie pour l'endormir à nouveau. Il avait besoin de calmer les palpitations de son cœur, sinon son organe risquait de lui briser les côtes.  
    Comment se faisait-il que seule la peau de Nevra parvenait à l'apaiser alors qu'un contact avec qui que ce fut d'autre le plongeait dans un état critique ? Il lui avait fallut des années pour réussir à mettre sa phobie en sourdine. Il était parvenu à prendre sur lui pour des contacts sommaires et brefs. Mais ce peau à peau qu'avait provoqué Erika l'avait totalement fait rechuter. Il avait régressé de plusieurs dizaines d'années en l'espace de quelques secondes. Ses peurs anciennes et son dégoût profond l'avaient assailli comme un raz de marée.   
    Et pourtant, la présence de Nevra suffisait à étouffer ce passé, cette cacophonie de hurlements, de frissons et de nausées. Comment ? Comment parvenait-il à accomplir cet exploit ?  
    Peu à peu, les tremblements d'Ezarel s'estompèrent, ne devenant plus qu'un frémissement lors d'un souvenir d'une désagréable sensation. Son souffle se fit de nouveau régulier, ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Ses doigts se décrispèrent et il put enfin recouvrer ses esprits.  
    Il se rendit alors compte de la position honteuse dans laquelle il s'était mis. Les genoux rabattus devant son buste, pelotonné contre Nevra, un bras lui griffant le dos, l'autre pendu à sa clavicule, tandis que son sourcil était calé contre la ligne de la mâchoire du Vampire.  
    Pendant un instant, l'Elfe n'osa pas bouger, de peur de subir le regard de Nevra. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on le voit comme une petite chose frêle et victime de sa phobie. Il était le grand Ezarel, son altesse Elfique dans toute sa splendeur, fier et fort de sa race noble ! Comment réagir s'il percevait de la pitié dans le regard de l'Ombre ? Et les autres ? Que pensaient-ils de lui ? Son cas s'ébruiterait comme une traînée de poudre dans toute la cité. C'en était fini de son statut. Comment conserver cette réputation de tyran en sachant que tout le monde serait au fait de sa plus grande faiblesse ?  
    Pire encore, comment se faisait-il que le corps de Nevra eut un impact aussi positif sur lui ? Une angoisse sourde s'installa sous le diaphragme d'Ezarel. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Le Vampire était le seul à avoir ce pouvoir sur lui. Sa thérapie ne fonctionnait donc pas ? Il ne se voyait décemment pas réitérer toute les épreuves que lui faisait subir Nevra avec chaque personne de la Garde avec qui il était censé avoir un contact. Il en était sûr à présent : Miiko ne lui rendrait jamais son poste.  
    Lorsqu'il esquissa un mouvement, Ezarel prit conscience de l'étreinte de Nevra. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusque là, tant ses bras avaient trouvé leur place parfaite contre le flanc de l'Elfe, mais à la réflexion, cette réaction ressemblait bien à Nevra. Le brun avait passé son bras par dessus les épaules de l'Elfe pour le maintenir contre lui, la main sur ses côtes. L'effleurement de ses doigts sur sa peau le fit frémir et la réalité le percuta de plein fouet.  
    Écœuré de son propre comportement, Ezarel se recula vivement, scrutant le corps de Nevra comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas halluciné. Le Vampire ouvrit les yeux, surpris. A l'évidence, il somnolait en attendant que son ami aille mieux.   
    Des stries rosées couraient sur son torse et l'Elfe reconnut là les griffures qu'il lui avait infligées. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Nevra ne s'était pas défendu. Pourquoi il l'avait laissé faire. Son souffle s'accéléra et il ressentit le besoin immédiat de mettre de la distance entre eux deux, comme s'il devait contre-balancer cette proximité prolongée.   
    Nevra l'observait en silence, ne souhaitant pas en rajouter, déjà bien sensible à la détresse de l'Elfe. Il s'assura cependant d'être totalement accessible en cas de besoin. Ezarel sentait que le Vampire était présent pour lui, mais c'était bien ça le problème.   
    C'était Nevra le problème, ou plutôt ce besoin qu'il générait en l'Elfe. Ezarel parvenait à repousser sa phobie à condition que Nevra soit là pour l'y aider. C'était son contact à lui, qu'il supportait, et à lui seul. Nevra était sa solution mais aussi sa rechute.  
  
\- Je... je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, balbutia Ezarel en ne parvenant pas à détacher ses yeux des sillons sur la peau de lait du Vampire.  
  
    Nevra passa un doigt sur ses blessures comme s'il en prenait seulement conscience et sourit :  
  
\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai connu pire. Mais toi, comme te sens-tu ?  
\- Pas bien, avoua aussitôt Ezarel, sans avoir besoin de réfléchir. Je préfère rentrer... sauf si tu comptes m'infliger plus de sévices encore.  
  
    Sur quoi, Ezarel se releva, tangua quelques secondes sur ses jambes engourdies et les frotta pour en décoller le sable agglutiné. Nevra se redressa à son tour, mais ne tenta aucun geste en direction de l'Elfe. Ce qu'il apprécia.  
  
\- Non. Bien sûr que non. Repose-toi, Eza'.  
  
    Sans un mot de plus, Ezarel s'éloigna, le pas las, sur la bande de sable fin avant de gravir les escaliers étroits qui menaient sur la muraille de la cité.


	11. Révélations

    Ce soir-là, Ezarel s'assit à sa table habituelle près des fenêtres pour manger. La nuit était déjà tombée et il laissait son regard glisser sur les ombres des jardins. Il voulait ne plus penser. S'il avait eu une potion lui permettant de mettre son cerveau en sourdine, il en aurait ingurgité de pleines caisses. Ezarel n'allait pas bien. Il se sentait trahit. Trahit par lui-même, par son propre corps. Il pensait avoir fait un bon travail sur son état, mais l'après-midi à la plage lui avait prouvé qu'il en était toujours au même point de départ.  
    Pire encore ! Il se détestait d'avoir eu à dépendre de Nevra pour s'en sortir. Depuis un certain temps, Ezarel avait pris l'habitude de manger seul, quand le Vampire ne l'accompagnait pas. Il s'était évertué pendant de longues années à donner une image froide de sa personne pour s'assurer que personne ne l'importunerait. Force lui était de constater que ça avait plutôt bien fonctionné.  
    Il se sentait seul. Terriblement seul. Il réalisait à présent que s'il n'était pas Chef de Garde et que les gens ne venaient pas le voir dans le cadre de ses fonctions, alors personne n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Sa fierté en prit un coup sévère. Il s'était persuadé d'être indispensable à tout le monde, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il se trompait, de toute évidence.  
  
\- Ça va mieux ? murmura une voix juste à coté de lui, qui le sortit de ses songes.  
  
    Ezarel sursauta faiblement sur sa chaise en apercevant Nevra s'installer en face de lui. L'Elfe baissa les yeux sur son assiette pour ne pas croiser le regard du Vampire.  
  
\- Apparemment pas, comprit ce dernier. Tu m'en veux ? Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles, c'est légitime, je...  
\- Non. Je t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu cherches juste à me faire progresser, avoua Ezarel d'une petite voix enrouée.  
\- N'empêche... j'ai l'impression que ça a plutôt eu l'effet inverse, pour le coup.  
\- Mais c'est pas de ta faute. Te culpabilise pas. T'as pas à porter mes problèmes sur ton dos.  
  
    Nevra s’aplatit sur la table, le menton appuyé sur ses mains croisées, afin d'avoir un accès aux yeux d'Ezarel.  
  
\- Je t'ai promis de t'aider à les porter jusqu'à ce que tu t'en débarrasses définitivement, non ?  
  
    Ezarel acquiesça d'un grommellement en enfournant une cuillerée de potage dans sa bouche. Le liquide chaud et salé qui glissait dans sa gorge lui fit le plus grand bien. Il avait grelotté toute l'après-midi sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais maintenant, il se sentait un peu mieux. Que ça provienne de Nevra ou du potage, là était la grande question.  
  
\- En fait... je suis venu te voir pour autre chose, commença Nevra.  
  
    Le ton de sa voix avait changé, comme un homme qui s'apprêtait à annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle et qu'il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour arrondir les angles. Alerté par le timbre de Nevra, Ezarel redressa quelque peu la tête. Il avala difficilement sa bouchée et attendit que Nevra lui en dise plus.  
  
\- Miiko vient de m'attribuer une mission qui va durer plusieurs jours, annonça-t-il, sans y aller par quatre chemins.  
  
    Nevra n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un sens de l'observation hyper développé pour constater qu'Ezarel était grandement déçu par cette nouvelle. Plus que la déception en elle-même, ce fut l'appréhension qui assaillit l'Elfe. L'appréhension de pas avoir son pilier avec lui.  
  
\- Et ma thérapie ? questionna-t-il simplement. Tu pourrais refuser la mission, il y a bien quelqu'un d'autre à mettre dessus.  
\- C'est moi qui ai demandé à l'avoir, avoua Nevra.  
  
    C'était donc cela la fameuse mauvaise nouvelle. Son départ certes, mais surtout le fait qu'il fut volontaire et intentionnel.  
  
\- J'ai besoin... de prendre un peu mes distances, poursuivit-il doucement, pour bien décortiquer chaque syllabe. Je pense qu'il serait bon pour toi d'apprendre à être plus tactile avec d'autres personnes.  
  
    C'était bien évidemment ce que redoutait Ezarel. Aussi ne tenta-t-il pas de feindre l'enthousiasme. Bien au contraire, il ne put masquer son accablement plus longtemps. Après avoir scruté la prunelle de Nevra, Ezarel souffla en secouant la tête et se replongea dans son potage, préférant sa solitude à un bain dans la foule.  
  
\- Je vais te confier quelques tâches simples que tu devras avoir accompli à mon retour... sourit Nevra pour l'encourager.  
  
    Mais Ezarel ne fut absolument pas réceptif.  
  
\- Tu pars quand ? questionna-t-il, bien plus perturbé par l'absence de Nevra que par les occupations qu'il pourrait lui trouver.  
\- Demain.  
\- Si tôt ? s'exclama Ezarel, les yeux écarquillés.  
  
    Nevra ressentit bien la crainte dans la voix d'Ezarel. Il le sentait trop attaché à lui et ce n'en était que plus difficile. Il ne pensait pas que l'Elfe pourrait s'attacher à qui que ce soit un jour. Cette thérapie dépassait clairement ses attentes et les bornes qu'il s'était fixées. Il avançait en terrain inconnu et il ne se sentait plus capable de guider correctement l'Absynthe.  
  
\- Bon... j'ai pas le choix de toute façon, finit par souffler Ezarel.  
\- Tu tiendras le coup ?  
\- Faudra bien, répondit-il amèrement sans relever les yeux.  
  
    L'Elfe ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse être autant affecté par le départ soudain de Nevra, ni même pourquoi il en était affecté. Ce n'était l'histoire que de quelques jours, rien de dramatique. Alors pourquoi une boule avait élu domicile dans son estomac ?   
    Tentant de dépasser cet étrange sentiment d'abandon, Ezarel essaya de tirer les vers du nez de Nevra pendant qu'ils terminaient leur repas. Le Vampire ne put lui parler que brièvement de son Ordre. Ça allait être encore une mission des plus passionnantes visiblement, au vu des détails tenus secrets. Ezarel en était presque vexé que Nevra se refuse à lui en dire plus.  
  
\- Allez, c'est moi, insista-t-il. Tu peux me le dire, non ?  
\- Parce que c'est toi, plus qu'un autre, je me tairai, l'aguicha Nevra avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Sérieusement ? Et pourquoi ça ? Ça me concerne ?  
\- Non, rit Nevra. Mais tu ne ferais que t'inquiéter davantage.  
      
    Ezarel fut étonné de la raison qui poussait Nevra à garder le silence. S'inquiéter pour lui  ? Quelle idée saugrenue ! Où était-il allé chercher ça ? Ezarel ne s'inquiétait jamais pour personne, si ce n'était lui-même. Et puis, il se demanda pourquoi il devrait s'en faire pour Nevra s'il connaissait les détails de la mission. Son imagination fertile se mettant en œuvre, il ne put s'empêcher de supposer que le travail donné par Miiko devait être périlleux. Nevra risquait-il d'être blessé ? Ou pire encore ? Des sueurs froides descendirent le long de la nuque d'Ezarel pour suinter contre sa colonne duveteuse... Un frisson le parcouru quand Nevra claqua des doigts devant lui pour attirer son attention.  
  
\- Tu crois que ça me rassure de me dire ça ? lâcha-t-il, ses mots dépassant sa pensée.  
  
    Il regretta aussitôt cette remarque, qu'il aurait préféré taire. Nevra était touché par l'attention de l'Elfe et attendri par sa réaction, mais il s'efforça de ne rien montrer. Aussi, ayant englouti la dernière bouchée de son dessert, une délicieuse crème aux œufs de Poulidor, le Vampire saisit son plateau et se leva. Il demanda à Ezarel de passer à sa chambre ce soir-là pour qu'il puisse lui donner la liste des objectifs à atteindre pendant son absence.  
    L'Elfe acquiesça sans trop écouter, les pensées encore perdues dans les risques potentiels encourus par son ami lors de cette mission hypothétiquement dangereuse.  
  
    Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors qu'Ezarel était allongé sur le dos dans son lit et qu'il s'amusait à jeter une balle de coton en l'air pour la rattraper de l'autre main afin de s'empêcher de penser à sa journée chaotique, ses songes était inéluctablement tournés vers Nevra. Il avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose, il y avait toujours un détail qui ramenait tout au Vampire. Un son, une odeur... même quand il s'imaginait concocter des potions, il parvenait à voir la pupille d'argent du brun dans le reflet du liquide. Perturbant à souhait !   
    Il se souvint tout à coup que Nevra lui avait demandé de passer à sa chambre. A essayer de ne pas penser à lui, il avait oublié qu'il devait y penser, justement. Craignant qu'il soit déjà un peu trop tard, Ezarel se précipita alors en espérant que le Vampire ne dorme pas déjà. Quand il toqua doucement à sa porte, il entendit la voix de l'Ombre à travers le pan de bois lui dire d'entrer. Il avait l'air affairé.  
    Ezarel tourna donc la poignée et découvrit le capharnaüm qui servait de chambre à Nevra. Toutes ses affaires de mission, ses armes, une tenue de rechange et sa carte était répandues sur le dessus de lit en satin. Dos à la porte, Nevra s'évertuait à ranger méthodiquement chaque objet dans son sac en cuir. Quand il entendit la porte claquer, il se redressa pour faire face à son invité.  
  
\- Ah, Ezarel ! Tu es venu me souhaiter bon courage ?  
  
    Il avait l'air nerveux. La mission devait déjà le travailler, ce qui ne manqua pas d'augmenter l'angoisse d'Ezarel.  
  
\- Non. Tu m'as demandé de passer. Pour la liste, ajouta-t-il, craignant que le Vampire ait déjà oublié.  
\- La liste ! C'est vrai, ça m'était sorti de la tête.  
  
    Puis sans crier gare, il disparut sous une montagne de bazar indéterminé à la recherche du précieux document. Ezarel en profita pour scruter les lieux. Il n'avait eu que de rares occasions d'entrer dans la chambre de Nevra. En général, il fallait être attifé d'une paire de melons pour avoir ce privilège. Cependant, l'Elfe n'osa pas s'aventurer davantage dans l'antre de l'animal et resta bêtement planté près de la porte.  
  
\- Tiens, la voici ! s'exclama Nevra, qui surgit de derrière une commode, faisant voler quelques feuilles libres dans son élan.  
  
    Ezarel se saisit du morceau de parchemin griffonné et le plia avant d'être tenté de l'éplucher maintenant. Il préférait s'y atteler après le départ du Vampire. Il se connaissait, il savait très bien qu'il tenterait de négocier une chose ou deux, s'il en avait l'occasion.  
  
\- Et bien... merci, bougonna Ezarel. Bon courage pour demain.  
  
    Puis il se détourna vers la porte pour laisser Nevra à ses préparatifs, mais le Vampire l'interpela.  
  
\- Attends, Ez'.  
\- Hum ? se retourna celui-ci.  
\- Je... je voudrais te dire la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé cette mission.  
\- C'est pas pour t'éloigner un peu ? questionna Ezarel en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Si. Mais j'ai besoin que tu saches pourquoi je veux prendre mes distances. J'avais pas prévu de t'en parler, mais... je sais pas, ça bloque, c'est comme si j'arrivais pas à le digérer.  
  
    Un nœud se noua dans l'estomac de l'Elfe. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas étranger à cette décision. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Avait-il fait une erreur quelque part ? Aurait-il blessé Nevra involontairement ? Était-ce à cause de cette après-midi ?   
    En fait, pourquoi Ezarel avait-il soudainement peur d'être la cause d'un départ alors qu'il s'en serait réjoui, il y avait de cela à peine un mois ?  
  
\- Je t'écoute, osa à peine murmurer l'Elfe.  
\- Voila, je me suis rendu compte que tu étais trop dépendant de ma présence pour vaincre ta phobie.  
  
    Ezarel se sentit nu, tout d'un coup, comme si les pensées de Nevra reflétaient les siennes. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle fut immédiate et impulsive.  
  
\- C'est complètement faux ! Je ne suis dépendant de rien ni personne. Sauf peut-être du miel, ajouta-t-il, à la réflexion, pour atténuer son emportement.  
\- Comment explique-tu que tu ne supportes que mon contact à moi et pas celui des autres ? interrogea Nevra, clairement désolé.  
\- Et bien, ils... je... bafouilla l'Elfe sans trouver de raison plausible.  
  
    Parce qu'ils avaient été trop brutes envers lui ? Parce que lui n'avait pas envie de jouer à leurs jeux stupides ? Non, Nevra se ne serait pas satisfait de telles excuses.  
  
\- Tu es trop dépendant de moi et ça me...  
      
    Le Vampire s'interrompit, peinant visiblement à trouver ses mots. Ezarel n'insista pas et préféra laisser son ami aller à son rythme. Il savait que bousculer quelqu'un qui avait besoin de temps n'était pas toujours bénéfique.  
  
\- Ça me perturbe, finit-il par lâcher en détournant le regard. Parce que ta dépendance ne fait que mettre la mienne en évidence. Je m'en suis rendu compte cette après-midi à la plage.  
\- Ta dépendance, à toi ? De quoi tu parles ? s'enquit Ezarel, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. De quoi t'es-tu rendu compte ?  
  
    Nevra s'approcha alors et glissa une main fébrile vers celle de l'Elfe pour emmêler leurs doigts. Ezarel eut très envie de se défaire mais n'en fit rien. Il était trop obnubilé par l’œil de Nevra qui fuyait constamment son regard. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Nevra ne perdait jamais ses moyens. Il était toujours le dominateur dans une conversation et ne fuyait jamais son interlocuteur, à l'exception peut-être de Miiko. Mais elle, c'était un cas particulier.  
  
\- Te toucher m'est devenu nécessaire. J'ai besoin d'avoir ce contact avec toi, j'en ai envie. Terriblement envie, avoua Nevra, la voix éteinte.  
\- Quoi ?!  
  
    Ezarel récupéra ses doigts et recula d'un pas, méfiant. Mais de quoi pouvait bien lui parler Nevra ? Il divaguait complètement ! Avait-il bu ? Avait-il consommer quelque chose lui faisant perdre la tête ? Était-ce là une épreuve inventée dans le cadre de sa thérapie ? Ezarel était perdu.   
    Les épaules du Vampire étaient basses, comme s'il était prêt à recevoir des coups. Il était en pleine confession. Le brun releva son œil valide vers Ezarel et le plongea dans ses prunelles turquoise.  
  
\- Je suis... tombé amoureux de toi, Ez'.  
  
    Il lui laissa quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information, tout en retenant sa respiration. Puis il souffla, comme libéré d'un poids affreusement lourd.  
  
\- Voila, c'est dit, sourit-il pour lui-même. J'ai appris à te connaître tel que tu es vraiment et je suis complètement fou de la personne que j'ai découvert. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Loin de toi, se sentit-il obligé de préciser. J'ai besoin de me laisser respirer pour que mes sentiments n'impactent pas ta thérapie. Pour que mon comportement ne dépasse pas certaines limites.  
  
    Il avait encore envie de lui dire toutes ces choses qu'il avait sur le cœur. Notamment le fait qu'il partait pour réfréner ses envies de contact avec lui, parce qu'il savait que l'Elfe ne les accepterait pas. Il voulait lui promettre de se tenir à bonne distance de lui mais savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de respecter ce serment. Il voulait le toucher, là, maintenant, mais était conscient qu'il ne le devait pas, sinon son départ serait vain. Pourtant il en mourrait d'envie. Il ne devait pas goûter à ce fruit défendu, parce qu'il savait très bien que toutes les distances du monde ne pourraient pas éteindre ce sentiment qu'il nourrissait à présent, s'il avait le malheur de céder à cette tentation. Il savait qu'un retour en arrière ne serait plus possible pour lui. Aussi, il lutta si fort contre son corps que des picotements envahirent ses membres.  
  
\- Mais... tu peux pas, déclara enfin Ezarel, complètement abasourdi.  
\- Quoi donc ? demanda Nevra, ne voulant pas avoir d'à priori.  
\- M'aimer.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ?  
\- Tu aimes les femmes ! tenta de le raisonner Ezarel.  
\- Et ça m'interdit d'aimer aussi les hommes ? De t'aimer, toi ?  
  
    Ezarel ne sut pas quoi répondre. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de règle particulière qui dictait à un genre d'en aimer un autre. Une fois qu'on occultait toutes ces histoires de reproduction, bien entendu. Les sentiments d'affection dépassaient souvent les notions conventionnelles comme l'espèce, le genre ou même la couleur. L'Elfe ne s'était tout simplement jamais posé la question. Il était parti pour ne jamais plus ressentir d'affection ou d'amour pour qui que ce soit au point où il avait tout simplement effacé ces sentiments de son champ des possibles.  
    De plus, l'orientation sexuelle de Nevra avait toujours été une évidence pour lui, au vu de son comportement. Jamais il ne l'aurait soupçonné d'être attiré par autre chose que les donzelles bien roulées et aguicheuses de la Garde.  
    "Autre chose", c'était donc de ça qu'il se qualifiait, alors ? Depuis quand Ezarel avait-il perdu de sa superbe, de sa supériorité ? Et lui ? Comment pouvait-il expliquer que cette révélation ne l'affectait pas tant que ça ? Oh, il était étonné, surpris, chamboulé même, mais il n'avait pas cette épouvantable envie de fuir. Il aurait dû être terrorisé. Il l'était d'ailleurs, terrorisé. Mais pas pour les raisons les plus évidentes. Il craignait ce que tout cela signifiait. C'était un fait, Nevra l'aimait. Il ne savait pas comment il y était parvenu, mais il l'aimait.  
    Ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était cette étrange chaleur qui venait de naître dans un creux de son être. Et lui ? Ezarel ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Il n'aimait personne, il l'avait décrété ainsi il y avait déjà bien longtemps pour les raisons que nous connaissons. Il avait fermé son cœur à toute possibilité, quelles qu'elles fussent, à tel point que les notions d'affection et pire encore, d'amour, lui étaient inconnues à présent. Alors pourquoi l'aveu de Nevra, cette dépendance qu'il accusait, faisait écho à ses propres émotions, aussi indescriptibles fussent-elles ? Pourquoi, quelque part en lui, une lumière s'alluma sous les décombres de son être ?  
  
    Cédant à ses désirs et profitant du choc d'Ezarel, Nevra fit un pas en avant, réduisant ce dernier mètre qui les séparait à quelques centimètres à peine. Il savait qu'il ne le devait pas. Il devait résister. Mais la peau de l'Elfe était un appel au crime. Son regard perdu était pour lui une main tendue. Sa bouche ouverte par la surprise était un cadeau. Un délicieux cadeau qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer.  
    Le Vampire se pencha en avant, l’œil mi-clos, et approcha son visage de celui de l'Elfe. Il put sentir le souffle d'Ezarel tressaillir sur sa peau. Ses propres palpitations tapaient dans ses extrémités, si bien qu'il ne sentait même plus le bout de ses doigts.   
    Nevra ne fit qu'effleurer les lèvres fines et délicatement entrouvertes de surprise de son alchimiste. Celui-ci frémit lors du léger contact et ses pupilles tressaillirent, comme s'il réalisait seulement maintenant le geste de Nevra. Ses yeux couleur d'outremer dans la pénombre de la petite chambre vacillèrent avant de s'ancrer dans le regard anthracite de Nevra. Le Vampire interrogea Ezarel du regard. Ce dernier était tellement tétanisé qu'il n'eut pas la force de faire le moindre mouvement.  
    Nevra glissa alors une main sur la nuque d'Ezarel pour lui empêcher tout mouvement de recul et vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles, tremblantes, de l'Elfe. Le Brun en savoura chaque rondeur, chaque courbure. Il se délecta de leur goût d'innocence et des fourmillements qui envahissaient sa bouche tout entière avant de partir à l'assaut de son visage, puis de son torse. Nevra en voulait plus. Il le voulait, lui. Même s'il savait qu'il en prenait déjà trop.  
    Ezarel eut une farouche envie de s'éloigner et de rompre ce contact. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Il en vint même à se laisser faire, comme si cette chaleur sur ces lèvres était sa seule source d'oxygène. La fièvre de Nevra le contamina tout entier et les volutes de chaleur lui montèrent au visage, embuant ses yeux écarquillés. Ses lèvres étaient douces, étrangement souples et affectueuses, comme si d'un simple baiser, il l'enlaçait tout entier. Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent et firent trembler ses mains, inertes de chaque coté de son corps. Ezarel était perdu. Il était totalement perdu.  
    Quand Nevra s'éloigna de lui, l'Elfe reprit peu à peu le contrôle de son corps et de ses palpitations. Il leva une main vers sa bouche comme pour goûter encore au délice sucré du baiser. Mais la nausée le submergea soudain, quand sa raison lui hurla de se sauver. Il s'essuya brutalement la bouche d'un revers de main. Sans chercher plus loin, il tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte à la volée.  
    Refusant de le laisser partir ainsi avant sa mission, Nevra le retint par le bras.  
  
\- Tu ne peux pas juste t'en aller, comme ça. Dis quelque chose, le supplia-t-il.  
      
    Ezarel s'arrêta sans se retourner, il ne voulait plus voir le visage de Nevra. Pas après ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Pas après les émotions qu'il venait de susciter en lui. Il articula tout de même, au bord du vomissement :  
  
\- Ce... non... je ne peux pas, Nevra !  
  
    Puis il tira violemment sur son bras et le temps que Nevra réagisse, l'Elfe avait disparu dans le couloir.


	12. Sourire et Branchies

    À son réveil, Ezarel n'avait pas le moral. C'était compréhensible. Malgré tout, il ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait une sérieuse baisse d'énergie. Le soleil commençait à taper sur les carreaux de la fenêtre et il devinait que l'aube était déjà loin. La veille avant le repas, il était parvenu à convaincre Eweleïn qu'il était à nouveau d'attaque pour le travail, qu'il s'était bien reposé et qu'il avait besoin de se sentir utile. Elle lui avait donc assuré qu'il pourrait reprendre les missions dès le lendemain, soit ce jour précisément.  
    Ne souhaitant pas donner l'occasion de changer d'avis à la régente de l'Absynthe, l'Elfe se leva à contrecœur. Il détestait fermement ne pas être le maître incontesté de sa journée. Se faire dicter ses faits et gestes était pour lui un affront méritant punition. Et même si Eweleïn était de son espèce, cela n'excusait pas tout.   
    Il se prépara promptement et sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans le hall. Il allait se diriger vers le tableau des missions quand Eweleïn sortit de l'infirmerie, en haut de la mezzanine. Ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens, elle avait vraiment l'air débordée. Cette vision ne déplut pas le moins du monde à Ezarel. Ça lui plaisait de la voir misérer comme jamais là où lui excellait. Elle n'était donc pas à la hauteur, Miiko ne tarderait probablement pas à céder et à lui rendre son poste.  
    La jeune Elfe au teint violacé s'essuya le front d'un revers de main et remarqua Ezarel en contre-bas. Elle le héla et lui demanda de le retrouver à son bureau dans une grosse demi-heure.  
  
\- Inutile de chercher sur le tableau, j'ai ta mission, lui lança-t-elle, alors qu'Ezarel portait de nouveau son attention au tableau de liège.  
  
    Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle retourna dans l'infirmerie. Complètement démoralisé, Ezarel traîna les pieds jusqu'à la cantine. Lui qui espérait éviter tout le monde ce matin, le voila qui était obligé d'attendre pour récupérer sa mission, et auprès de sa "chef" qui plus était. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas placardée sur le tableau ? Elle souhaitait sans doute s'entretenir avec son nouveau subalterne pour quelque obscure raison.  
    Arrivé sur place, Ezarel récupéra quelques viennoiseries, un thé au jasmin avec sa cuillerée de miel habituelle et alla s'asseoir à sa table. Il n'y avait plus grand monde si ce n'était quelques traînards attablés dans un coin. Alors que l'Elfe trempait nonchalamment un croissant dans son thé lacté, une ombre passa à coté de lui. Il ne releva même pas quand un raclement de chaise contre le parquet se fit entendre juste en face de lui.   
    Ça ne pouvait pas être Nevra, il était parti avant l'aube, alors il se fichait bien de l'identité de ce petit enquiquineur. D'ailleurs, Ezarel s'empourpra en repensant à Nevra. Il avait espéré que la mésaventure de la veille au soir ne soit qu'un cauchemar ou au pire un rêve pas très agréable, mais il était bien obligé d'admettre qu'il ne s'était pas inventé toute cette scène.  
    Il essayait d'en vouloir à Nevra, d'être aussi rancunier avec lui qu'il l'était avec n'importe qui d'autre, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir profondément. Oh, il était en colère pour son comportement, mais lui en tant que personne, il ne parvenait pas à le détester. Il avait besoin de lui. Aussi espérait-il pouvoir faire comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était produit, au retour du Vampire. Il priait l'Oracle pour que l'Ombre en fasse de même et qu'il ne remette pas cette histoire d'amourette sur le tapis. Ezarel ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'y faire face.  
  
\- Eza' ? l'interpella une voix féminine et légère comme le vent.  
  
    L'Elfe souffla par le nez, déjà fatigué à l'avance de cette journée alors qu'elle était à peine commencée. Il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux de son mug pour savoir qui s'était permit de s'installer près de lui. Il termina sa bouche et fit tout de même preuve de politesse. Il n'avait pas été élevé à traire les Moogliz, non plus.  
  
\- Alajéa, salua-t-il la demoiselle en hochant la tête sur le coté.  
\- Comment vas-tu ? le questionna-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.  
  
    Ezarel enfourna sa viennoiserie dans sa bouche, mâcha longuement et avala. Puis seulement après, il releva la tête pour planter ses yeux cernés dans ceux de la Sirène.  
  
\- Tu as vraiment besoin de poser une question aussi stupide ?  
\- Ça va pas fort, hein ? constata-t-elle, soudainement attristée.  
  
    Son sourire s'estompa sans disparaître totalement.  
  
\- Et bien ! C'est que tu es perspicace, dis-moi. Tu as trouvé une potion d'intelligence ?  
  
    Alajéa sourcilla, réellement blessée par la réflexion de pure méchanceté de son ancien chef. Comment parvenait-il à être si véhément à peine levé ? Plus que pour elle-même, ce fut pour l'Elfe qu'Alajéa ressentit de la peine. La jeune fille était profondément gentille et s'était contre toute attente attachée à l'Elfe. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul.  
  
\- Je... je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, balbutia-t-elle.  
\- Wow ! Personne ne m'avait dit qu'on avait deux Captain Obvious dans la Garde ! ronchonna l'Elfe en soufflant sur son thé brûlant.  
\- Mais... je vois que ça va pas depuis que Miiko t'as... que tu as été...  
  
    La demoiselle s'interrompit, ne trouvant pas de formulation moins blessante qu'une autre.  
  
\- Toujours est-il que je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, lui avoua-t-elle, gênée d'admettre une vérité qui serait probablement tournée en ridicule par l'Elfe.  
\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire à toi, hein ?  
  
    Ezarel n'aimait pas ce comportement. Il savait bien que c'était de la pitié. Déjà qu'il ne supportait pas de pouvoir susciter de la compassion, alors à Alajéa qui plus était, c'était bien là, la preuve qu'il était tombé au plus bas. Cependant, il ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de s'en aller de lui-même. Il était arrivé le premier, cette table était à lui, il ne céderait donc pas son territoire à la Sirène. Ç’aurait été lui offrir la victoire de cette altercation.  
  
\- Et bien, moi, je t'aime bien. Pour de vrai, ajouta-t-elle quand Ezarel pouffa ironiquement. Je te trouve drôle, intelligent et tu prends soin de tes membres...  
\- C'est bien la meilleure, ça. Tu sors de quelle crevasse sous-marine pour déblatérer une connerie aussi énorme que tes...   
  
    Ezarel s'interrompit avant que son vocabulaire devienne aussi fleuri que celui de Chrome. Il ne put qu'admettre tout de même que la Sirène n'était pas une planche à pain. L'Elfe avala difficilement sa salive sous le regard interloqué d'Alajéa.  
  
\- Branchies ? termina Ezarel après un instant d'hésitation.  
  
    Inutile de faire preuve de vulgarité. Il avait beau être irrité, Ezarel n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de civilisé. Et il était certain que la sirène ne saurait pas à quoi se réfèreraient ces fameux "arguments".  
  
\- Je sais que ta tyrannie est une forme d'affection, reprit la jeune femme. En tout cas, je me suis bien rendue compte de la différence depuis qu'Eweleïn a pris la tête de la Garde. On trime comme jamais. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous reposer, nous n'avons aucun mot d'encouragement...  
\- Vous n'en aviez pas non plus venant de moi, fit remarquer Ezarel.  
  
    Il s'abstint cependant de lui cracher à la figure que ça leur faisait un peu les pattes de travailler dur. Alajéa émit un rire franc et cristallin.  
  
\- Si, mais tu ne t'en rendais pas compte, toi-même, apparemment.  
  
    Puis elle ajouta sous le regard interrogateur de l'Elfe, en prenant une voix qu'elle voulait masculine :  
  
\- Quand tu nous disais "Mouais, ça aurait pu être pire !" ou bien, "Ça va, vous en avez fait assez, déguerpissez bande d'incapables !"...  
\- Mais je ne parle pas comme ça, s'offusqua l'Elfe devant l'imitation grossière de la Sirène.  
\- Bon, peut-être pas tout à fait. Mais tu ne peux pas nier que tu nous chaperonnes. Tu es notre chef. Eweleïn, c'est un chef de guerre qui nous met en charpie tous les jours. Je crois que la responsabilité est trop grande pour elle.  
\- Ça lui fait les oreilles, grince Ezarel. Et à Miiko, ça lui fait les queues.  
\- Ezarel, encore une fois, je sais que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur, mais sache que je suis de tout cœur avec toi. J'espère que tu réussiras à accomplir ce que Miiko attend de toi et que tu reprendras vite ta place. L'Absynthe, c'est pas pareil sans toi à sa tête.  
  
    Ezarel ne sut que répondre. Lui qui ne supportait pas la Sirène était étonné qu'elle n'éprouve aucun ressentiment à son égard. Il n'aimait pas sa naïveté, sa gaieté permanente. Là où il voyait le verre à moité vide, elle, elle le voyait toujours à moitié plein. Comme si son optimisme était là en simple esprit de contraction avec son pessimisme à lui.      
    Il avait l'impression qu'elle était toujours joyeuse et que rien ne pouvait briser son moral, là où lui l'avait dans les chaussettes régulièrement. C'était pour cela qu'il aimait la rabaisser, lui rappeler qu'elle n'était qu'un poisson échoué sur une terre qui n'était pas faite pour elle. Il détestait son sourire inébranlable et son innocence malgré une apparence qui était sûrement jalousée par toutes les brindilles de la Garde. Il aimait la rabaisser car ainsi, peut-être son bonheur lui semblerait plus accessible.  
    Toutefois, à cet instant, il ne put nier que les paroles de la jeune femme lui donnèrent du réconfort. Au lieu de la rabaisser pour la forcer à être à son niveau, ce fut elle qui l'aida à se hisser vers le sien. Étrange sensation pour Ezarel qui estimait toujours être au sommet de la pyramide. Dernièrement tous ses repères avaient volé en éclats, si bien que toutes les lois de la physique ou de l'évolution s'étaient révélées erronées le concernant.  
    Alors que la Sirène se levait, Ezarel l'interpella. Il voulait se lancer un défi. Il prit l'initiative de tenter quelque chose. Il voulait faire un pas en avant de ses propres moyens.  
  
\- Alajéa, tu veux bien... me serrer la main ? marmonna-t-il.  
  
    La demoiselle s'interrompit et fixa sur l'Elfe deux yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Avait-elle mal entendu ?  
  
\- T-tu veux dire que moi, je te touche ? Que je te serre la main ?  
\- T'es sourde en plus ?! s'énerva Ezarel en se levant, pour se laisser le temps de se préparer psychologiquement au contact.  
  
    Mais à peine avait-il lissé son veston, qu'Alajéa lui sauta au cou, sans prévenir. Ses éclats de joies explosèrent près des oreilles sensibles de l'Absynthe. Elle s'était collée à lui sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se sauver. Elle n'avait décidément rien compris ! Que signifiait une "poignée de main" pour elle ?  
  
\- Je suis tellement contente que tu te décoinces un peu, Ezarel ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dandinant contre lui.  
  
    Ezarel, lui, suffoquait. Il avait voulu faire un effort et ça s'était complètement retourné contre lui. Les mains contre les flancs de la Sirène, il tentait de la repousser sans grand succès. C'était qu'elle s'accrochait rudement bien. Avait-elle menti sur ses origines et était-elle croisée de Brownie-sangsue ? Parmi tout l’entrelacs d'images chaotiques qui accablaient Ezarel, ce fut la seule pensée à peu près cohérente qu'il peut percevoir. Pourquoi celle-ci ? Aucune idée. Ezarel était déjà bien surmené, alors quant à réclamer des comptes à son cerveau, c'était perdu d'avance.  
    L'Elfe se sentit fébrile tout d'un coup et des frissons de dégoût le parcoururent de la tête aux pieds. Aussi, l'état alarmant de la situation suffit à le faire sortir de sa torpeur et lui faire retrouver sa voix.  
  
\- Arrête de te frotter sur moi, Alajéa ! tonna-t-il, en la repoussant.  
  
    Mais il remarqua que la Sirène, après avoir fait un pas en arrière, avait un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Ce sourire horrible et sincère dont lui était incapable. Comment faisait-elle pour être toujours heureuse ? Ce jour en particulier, elle semblait aux anges. Pendant une seconde, au lieu de la détester, il envia son bonheur, et il réalisa que s'il la haïssait tant, c'était simplement par jalousie.  
  
\- A bientôt, Ez', lui lança-t-elle en s'éloignant. Vivement que tu reprennes les rênes ! Personne d'autre que toi ne fait le poids pour nous superviser !  
  
    Ezarel se retrouva à nouveau seul et se laissa le temps de recouvrer ses esprits. L'accolade d'Alajéa l'avait ébranlé et il résista pour ne pas céder à l'envie d'aller s'allonger un instant. De toute façon, il n'en avait sans doute pas le temps : Eweleïn devait déjà l'attendre.  
    Il se demanda encore une fois ce que pouvait-être cette mission si importante qu'elle n'avait pas affiché avec toutes les autres, dans le hall. Ou alors ce que l'infirmière pouvait bien avoir à lui dire de si particulier pour qu'elle requière sa présence.  
    Ezarel rapporta donc sa vaisselle sur le comptoir où le commis de Karuto travaillait et se mit en route vers l'infirmerie.


	13. Perdition

    Cela faisait trois jours que Nevra était parti. Eweleïn avait consenti à donner du travail à l'Elfe après l'avoir ausculté et s'être assurée qu'il était en forme. Satisfaite de l'état de l'alchimiste, elle n'avait pas lésiné sur l'ampleur de la tâche. Elle l'avait carrément surchargé de boulot. Lui qui voulait des occupations, il était servi.  
    Ezarel était donc chargé de la taille et de la pollinisation artificielle des Orchidées Caramel, une plante tombante dont suintait une sève de caramel à l'automne. Il fallait donc s'assurer qu'elles soient en parfaite condition pour la fin de l'été.  
    Cela faisait donc trois jours complets qu'Ezarel passait la journée entière les bras tendus vers le haut, la tête relevée vers le plafond de la serre et les doigts ankylosés à force de cisailler, cisailler et cisailler encore. Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant de sentir ses épaules le tirailler. Mais c'était arrivé au soir, quand il s'était allongé sur son lit que sa colonne s'était défigée. Ses reins s'étaient enflammés tandis que sa nuque lui lançait de violents coups de jus. Et ça, ce n'était que le premier jour.   
    Ezarel avait réclamé des tâches physiques et fatigantes à Eweleïn. Il voulait être occupé à ruminer et rouspéter pour ne pas penser à Nevra. Et bien, c'était réussi. Toutes ses idées de meurtres s'étaient finalement tournées vers la gentille infirmière. Et stoïque comme il était, Ezarel s'était interdit d'aller la voir pour obtenir de quoi soulager la douleur. Il ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction d'avoir été maîtrisé.  
    En cette fin de troisième jour, Ezarel était rentré dans sa chambre, complètement crevé. Il était lessivé, au bout du rouleau. Ses mains étaient abîmées, striées de griffures à force de gratter la terre et ses ongles étaient crasseux. Oui, Ezarel était à deux doigts de rendre l'âme. Mais un étrange sourire étirait ses lèvres fines et mordillées. Il avait enfin terminé l'entretien des Orchidées. Il avait terminé de les préparer pour l'automne qui ne tarderait plus trop à arriver maintenant. Mine de rien, l'Elfe était sacrément fier de lui. Il avait abattu un travail considérable tout seul et en peu de temps. Il souffrait physiquement, mais il s'était convaincu que c'était une bonne souffrance. La preuve qu'il avait été performant.  
    A peine entré dans sa chambre, Ezarel s'était rué dans sa petite salle de bain pour se doucher. Il s'était dépêché de se défaire de ses vêtements sales et même nu comme un ver, il ne voyait plus la couleur de sa peau dans le miroir. Lui qui avait l'habitude de se voir pâlichon, il contemplait un vrai petit sagouin dans le reflet. La sueur et la terre s'étaient agglutinées dans les plis de sa peau, à ses articulations, autour de son cou et sur le bas de son visage. Il se frotta le menton, imaginant que cette crasse soit une barbe naissance. Lui qui était imberbe n'avait jamais connu les désagréments de la pilosité. Il tira la langue dans une grimace de mépris envers les barbus et sourit, satisfait de sa peau de Kiampu.  
    Il régla alors la température de l'eau et la laissa couler sur son corps meurtri. Il ne prit cependant pas le temps d'en savourer le massage délicat et préféra d'abord se savonner. Il pourrait se prélasser autant qu'il voudrait une fois propre.  
    Il prit grand plaisir à faire mousser le petit carré de savon dans son gant de crin doux avant de se frotter énergiquement. Soudain, un bruit effroyable se fit entendre tout près, comme si un Ogre s'était coincé dans les canalisations et qu'il poussait un hurlement plaintif. Redoutant ce que cela signifiait, Ezarel se dépêcha de se rincer.   
    Quand les mitigeurs et la pomme de douche se mirent à vibrer, l'Elfe bondit en dehors du renfoncement du mur pour s'échapper du jet d'eau, qui brusquement, devint boueux.  
    Écœuré, c'est en étouffant des jurons qu'Ezarel parvint à fermer le débit. Il inspecta son corps, complètement affolé pour être certain qu'il n'avait pas été souillé par la boue immonde. L'Oracle fut louée, Ezarel était immaculé. Il n'osa même pas ouvrir le robinet du lavabo de peur d'avoir la même surprise. Des gargouillis de fond d'estomac en pleine digestion s'extirpaient du siphon de la douche. Sans parler de l'odeur.  
    Un vague putride envahit la salle de bain. C'était abominable. Ezarel n'eut que le temps de s'emparer d'une serviette propre et de refermer la porte derrière lui avant que la puanteur n'imprègne sa chambre.  
    Il s'adossa alors contre la porte, nu et dégoulinant. Il était désespéré, dépité par l'acharnement de son karma. Il était persuadé que c'était le contrecoup de toutes ces années qu'il avait passées à se ficher de la tronche d'autrui. Ezarel eut envie de pleurer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus versé de larmes. Mais personne ne pouvait le voir, ici. Il aurait pu se laisser aller et se morfondre. Après tout, il y avait de quoi. Personne ne l'aurait su. Personne sauf lui.  
    Alors Ezarel fut fort. Moralement. Mais physiquement, ses jambes lâchèrent et il glissa comme un malheureux contre la porte en bois. Il resta là, assis, à ne penser à rien d'autre que ses plans de vengeance contre le destin. Il se vengerait et serait plus acide encore qu'il ne l'avait été par le passé. Le sort voulait jouer ? Alors l'Elfe jouerait ! Et il gagnerait ! Le destin avait plutôt intérêt à être endurant !  
    Ce soir, cependant, Ezarel avait juste envie d'être tranquille. Il se releva doucement, se sécha et enfila quelques vêtements propres. Il sortit de sa chambre en s'assurant que la porte de la salle de bain était bien fermée pour ne pas laisser s'échapper le nuage toxique provenant de la remontée d'égouts.  
    Ce fut quand la lune était déjà bien haute dans le ciel nocturne que l'alchimiste fut de retour à sa chambre. Plus déprimé encore que lorsqu'il en était parti. Malgré toutes ses supplications, Miiko n'avait rien pu faire pour lui. Le plombier ne pouvait pas se libérer avant quelques jours. Ezarel était donc obligé d'emprunter les douches communes de l'étage pour se laver. L'horreur, tout bonnement. C'était bien pour ça que, lorsqu'il avait acquis son rang de Chef de Garde, l'Elfe avait tout fait pour avoir sa salle de bain privée. Il était d'ailleurs le seul, hormis Miiko et Leiftan, à s'être vu accorder ce privilège.   
    Ce soir-là, la jeune Kitsune en avait profité pour prendre des nouvelles de l'avancement de sa thérapie. Ezarel avait tenté de rester vague, ne sachant pas lui-même où il en était, ni même s'il parviendrait à la mener à bout.  
    Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de bois ornée d'or de sa chambre, un haut le cœur l'assaillit. Sur le coup, il pensait qu'il allait rendre tout ce qu'il avait mangé depuis le dernier mois. L'odeur était immonde ! Ezarel écarquilla de grands yeux vers la salle de bain. La porte était pourtant toujours fermée. Mais l'odeur chargée en particules infectes avait envahie toute la pièce.  
    Le bras devant son nez, l'Elfe se rua vers sa fenêtre pour l'ouvrir en grand et se pencha en avant, au dessus du vide, le nez vers les étoiles. Il inspira de grandes goulées de l'air frais de la nuit. Il respira encore et encore les différentes odeurs du jardin, pour les imprimer sur ses sinus. Il tâcha de différencier et d'identifier toutes les fragrances, pour se concentrer sur autre chose que la puanteur qui embrasait son cocon.  
    Ezarel sentit d'abord le chèvrefeuille qui poussait sous sa fenêtre. Il aurait aimé aller en cueillir un gros bouquet pour le mettre sous son oreiller cette nuit, mais il savait qu'il ne passerait pas les Gardes en bas, maintenant qu'il n'était plus qu'un simple membre de la Garde d'Eel.  
    Puis il sentit les doux effluves du lilas et de la glycine près des jardins. Un léger vent tiède emporta jusqu'à lui les embruns chatoyants de leurs jolies fleurs parme. L'Elfe ferma les yeux, appréciant les odeurs délicatement florales de la nuit. Parvinrent jusqu'à lui également les senteurs de la fontaine, de son humide fraîcheur. Il aurait aimé y tremper les pieds, mais une fois de plus, cela lui était impossible.  
    Quand les moustigres vinrent tourner autour de lui dans l'objectif de lui ponctionner quelques gouttes de sang, Ezarel estima qu'il avait suffisamment aéré sa chambre et qu'il pouvait refermer la fenêtre.  
    Il fit voler ses vêtements sans prendre la peine de les plier. Il n'en avait plus la force. Puis complètement éreinté, il se laissa choir sur le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant de s'endormir profondément.  
    Ce furent ses sinus irrités qui le réveillèrent au beau milieu de la nuit. Quand il tenta de se retourner pour se cacher sous sa couette malgré la chaleur qui y régnait, un éclair de douleur lui rappela ses nombreuses courbatures, plus vivaces maintenant que son corps s'était refroidi. Il ne put qu'exprimer sa rage et son désespoir en un long gémissement plaintif qui laissait transparaître son envie d'en finir avec cette vie de misérable qui lui tombait dessus alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé.  
    Tentant de se rendormir maintes fois sans y parvenir, Ezarel réussit à réunir sa motivation pour se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain commune. A cette heure tardive, il était sûr d'y être seul. Au moins pourrait-il peut-être se relaxer sous l'eau chaude et désincruster cette odeur ignoble qui s'agglutinait sur sa peau de pêche. Il saisit ses quelques vêtements jetés çà et là, sa serviette de bain et sortit en silence de sa chambre. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'habiller, certain que personne ne pourrait le surprendre, de toute façon. Et il eut raison. Malgré une frayeur quand il entendit un bruit dans les couloirs, Ezarel ne croisa personne.  
    Arrivé dans la salle carrelée, l'Elfe aux cheveux bleus cligna des yeux devant la luminosité de la pièce. Des suspensions diffusaient une clarté artificielle tellement accrue qu'aucune ombre n'aurait pu se dissimuler dans un recoin.   
    Ezarel inspecta les lieux de fond en comble pour être absolument sûr que personne n'était là, et surtout pour s'assurer que c'était bien propre. Il ne voulait en aucun cas baigner dans la crasse des autres. Il vérifia l'eau au lavabo et fut presque déçu de constater qu'elle n'était pas boueuse. Ainsi donc, c'était les canalisations des chambres qui étaient obstruées. Dans sa grande paranoïa, il se demanda même si ce n'était pas une attaque dirigée contre lui. Mais il était tellement effacé par rapport aux autres depuis quelques temps, qu'il ne voyait pas qui aurait pu lui en vouloir à ce point...  
    Une fois rassuré, Ezarel déposa ses vêtements sur un tabouret et entra dans un box. Il tourna le robinet d'eau chaude et la laissa prendre sa température avant de la faire ruisseler entre ses omoplates endolories. Une nuée de vapeur s'éleva instantanément dans la pièce lorsque les premières gerbes d'eau brûlante atteignirent le carrelage froid.  
    Apposant ses mains sur le mur d'en face, Ezarel fit le dos rond pour que chaque vague de chaleur lui roule de la nuque jusqu'aux reins. Cela lui faisait un bien fou. Pendant un instant, sans bouger, il oublia presque ces affreux trois jours.  
    Et Nevra ne rentrait que demain, s'il n'avait pas de retard. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, le Vampire avait vraiment manqué à Ezarel pendant son absence. L'Elfe en était même venu à oublier ce désagrément causé juste avant son départ. Du moins, il avait relativisé. Ce n'était qu'un dérapage, rien de plus important. Nevra devait être sous tension et cet éloignement lui aura certainement fait le plus grand bien.   
    Sans qu'il puisse mettre de raison tangible à cela, Ezarel appréciait de plus en plus la présence de son collègue et son absence était plus difficile à vivre qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Même s'il lui en avait voulu pour son comportement, il ne pouvait se mentir. Il aimait passer du temps avec Nevra, discuter avec lui et accepter son contact. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Ezarel s'était rendu compte que le Vampire avait le don de l'apaiser. De calmer ses sautes d'humeur ou d'atténuer ses craintes. Il aurait aimé aller toquer à sa porte pour déverser tous ses malheurs sur lui. Peut-être Nevra serait-il parvenu à l'en alléger ? Mais il ne pourrait pas le voir avant demain, et encore une fois, s'il n'avait pas de retard. L'Elfe eut le pressentiment que cette nuit allait être très mauvaise pour lui.  
    Pendant un instant, Ezarel hésita même à entrer dans la chambre de Nevra. D'une part pour fuir sa propre chambre qui sentait le fond de culotte de Troll, d'autre part pour retrouver une partie du Vampire qui puisse le calmer jusqu'au matin. Il se surprit à s'imaginer le nez dans l'oreiller du brun et secoua la tête en réalisant que cette idée n'était pas correcte. Et indigne de lui.   
    Comment avait-il été amené à s'imaginer cela ? La douleur le faisait dérailler. Et puis, depuis que Nevra lui avait déclaré ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, l'imagination d'Ezarel lui jouait des tours. Il avait été très surpris de cet aveu et pendant un long moment, il s'était remémoré ces instants passés en sa compagnie, en tentant d'y décoder un indice qui aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il s'était même étonné d'avoir des pensées qu'il n'aurait habituellement jamais eues envers le Vampire. Ezarel se refusait à ces divagations.  
    Il ne ressentait pas la même affection pour Nevra que le Vampire en avait pour lui. Il l'appréciait, il aimait sa présence. Beaucoup, il dut bien l'admettre, plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Mais s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis à voix haute, Nevra avait un don pour lui faire sortir la tête de l'eau quand il avait l'impression de se noyer. L'Elfe en venait même à frissonner de leurs contacts physiques. Et ce n'était pas toujours de dégoût. Parfois même, il aurait aimé que cela se prolonge. Mais il ne savait pas comment demander une telle chose sans avoir l'air d'un idiot à la guimauve. Plus encore maintenant qu'il savait que pour Nevra, ces contacts avaient une double signification. Non, définitivement, le Vampire avait pété un plomb. Ils oubliaient tout et repartaient du bon pied, c'était l'évidence même. Ezarel espérait seulement que Nevra se soit fait la même réflexion que lui.  
    L'alchimiste était encore plongé dans ses songes quand il sursauta en entendant un grincement non loin de lui. Il se redressa sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par dessus la paroi de son box, mais il ne vit rien. Il tendit l'oreille pour s'orienter et apercevoir, au loin, un nuage de vapeur s'élever d'une douche.  
    L'Elfe lâcha un juron en pestant sur le bel abruti qui pouvait avoir l'idée de se laver à cette heure-ci. Lui qui espérait être seul... Il se dépêcha de couper l'eau de sa propre douche et s'empara de sa serviette, restée pendue à un coin du box. Il s'essora les cheveux et sorti prudemment, la serviette autour de la taille.  
    L'air frais de la grande pièce le fit frissonner. Sa peau se hérissa et lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas le temps de traîner. Ezarel se frictionna donc dans le plus grand silence. Il voulait être parti avant que l'autre nouille d'à côté n'ait terminé. Peut-être n'avait-il pas remarqué sa présence.  
    Encore humide, l'Elfe enfila son boxer et fit un pas de coté pour s'asseoir et enfiler son pantalon de lin. Il n'eut même pas le temps de crier quand son pied glissa sur le sol embué. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire "ouf", Ezarel put voir ses orteils passer devant ses yeux et le plafond de la pièce s'éloigner de lui.  
    L'impact avec le carrelage froid fut brutal et lui coupa le souffle dans un hoquet douloureux. Le pauvre bougre s'était ramassé comme une loque, faisant craquer bruyamment ses vertèbres.  
  
\- Par pitié, Oracle, fais que je meure de mes blessures, j'en ai marre de cette vie de merde... geignit-il, las.  
  
    Un nouveau grincement retentit dans la pièce. Ezarel écarquilla de grands yeux. Mazette ! Il allait se faire prendre. L'autre andouille l'avait sûrement entendu se vautrer. Il devait vite se relever et disparaître, quitte à courir à poil dans les couloirs, pour ça.  
    Avec tout le mal du monde, Ezarel parvint à se mettre à quatre pattes. Le dos endoloris, comme un vieil homme au bout de sa vie, il s'agrippa au tabouret pour s'y appuyer.  
  
\- Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette position ? s'esclaffa une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien.  
      
    Sous le coup de la surprise, Ezarel ne fit pas attention lorsque le plateau du tabouret pivota sur lui même, lui faisant lâcher prise. Ce fut dans un nouveau hoquet d'agonie qu'il s'écroula à terre. Il n'eut même plus le courage de relever la tête.  
    C'était un cauchemar, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Ce devait être un mauvais rêve. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Comment l'Oracle pouvait décemment s'acharner ainsi sur lui ? S'il restait allongé suffisamment longtemps sur le carrelage froid et s'il fermait les yeux assez fort, Ezarel se rendrait compte qu'il était en vérité allongé sur son lit, sans douleur aucune, sans odeur putride et sans honte accablante.  
    Comme il n'entendait plus aucun bruit, il supposa qu'il avait effectivement rêvé et il s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux. Quel fut son désarroi en voyant les petits carreaux beiges de la salle de bain commune.  
    Ainsi donc, la vie avait réellement décidé de le pourrir...  
    L'Elfe tendit la main pour attraper de nouveau le tabouret et se relever le plus dignement possible, mais ses yeux se posèrent sur une main tendue, obstacle entre le siège et lui. Il hésita un instant. Finalement, il n'était plus très sûr qu'il voulait le voir. Pas dans son état, en tout cas.   
    Tout compte fait, Ezarel céda et s'empara des doigts tendus. Il était déjà au bout du bout de sa vie. Un peu de plus ou un peu de moins...  
    Tirant la grimace en sentant son dos protester contre ce mouvement, Ezarel parvint tout de même à se hisser sur le tabouret. Il dévisagea un instant son ami, vêtu d'une simple serviette. Il avait même enlevé son cache-œil, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais si ce n'était dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Ezarel supposa, puisque le Vampire n'avait jamais quitté son accessoire devant lui. L'Elfe s'interdit de le dévisager, de crainte de le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais il put constater les conséquences d'une profonde cicatrice qui lui striait la paupière. Son œil était blanc. Son iris et sa pupille étaient bien là, mais complètement voilés.  
  
\- Nevra... tu es rentré ? lâcha Ezarel en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds nus frôlant le sol, plus comme une constatation qu'une question.  
\- Il semblerait, lui répondit le Vampire.  
\- Depuis quand ?  
  
    Nevra pensa reconnaître du reproche dans le timbre de son ami. Lui en voulait-il de ne pas avoir été immédiatement mis au courant ? Pour quelle raison aurait-il dû être averti, d'ailleurs ? Il lui avait semblé qu'Ezarel ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure pour lui ? Le brun ne perdit pas contenance et l'informa :  
  
\- Une heure environ. Je viens seulement de terminer mon rapport.  
  
    Ezarel accepta la réponse avec un faible grondement. Il était épuisé. Finalement, il était bien heureux de revoir Nevra, mais les pensées qu'il avait eues un peu plus tôt le mettaient toujours mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer quelle aurait été la réaction de Nevra s'il l'avait découvert dans sa chambre. La situation aurait clairement été délicate pour lui.  
    Ne manquant tout de même pas de politesse, l'Elfe fit un effort :   
  
\- Et hum... ta mission s'est bien passée ?  
  
    Nevra s'adossa aux casiers derrière lui et croisa les bras sur son torse nu avant de renifler :  
  
\- Oui et non. L'objectif a été atteint, mais je suis crevé. J'en ai pris plein la tronche, comme d'habitude.  
\- Pauvre petite chose, tu veux qu'on t'achète une infirmerie ? réussit à se moquer Ezarel.  
\- Tss, non, mais je veux bien une infirmière à domicile.  
  
    Ezarel put entendre le large sourire de Nevra rien qu'à sa voix, sans avoir à le regarder. L'Elfe ne put s'empêcher d'être troublé à cette remarque, mais s'efforça de l'ignorer. Puisqu'il ne disait plus rien, Nevra reprit :  
  
\- Et toi ? Comment s'est passée ta semaine ? Tu as fait ce que je t'avais demandé ?  
  
    Ezarel souffla, déjà épuisé à l'idée de devoir revivre ces trois jours en les racontant à son ami. Il fut des plus concis :   
  
\- Complètement pourrie, j'ai envie de mourir. J'ai réussi à supporter Alajea quand elle m'a sauté dessus au lieu de me serrer la main, mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire ce que tu voulais. Je préfère en rester là, je ne peux définitivement pas supporter cette sale humaine.  
  
    Nevra avait donné comme mission à Ezarel de se rapprocher d'Erika, pendant son absence. Au moins d'essayer de la connaître un peu mieux avant de la juger trop sévèrement. Il voulait que l'Elfe parvienne à avoir un geste gentil envers elle, pour qu'elle se sente acceptée et soutenue dans la Garde. Visiblement, cela ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.  
    Tout en passant ses longs doigts fins sur sa nuque, Ezarel relata les évènements écoulés depuis le départ du Chef de l'Ombre. Le Vampire ressentit toute la détresse de son ami dans sa voix. Il aurait bien aimé le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de profiter de son état vulnérable. Souhaitant tout de même l'aider, le brun lui proposa de le masser pour le soulager. Il voyait bien comme les courbatures torturaient Ezarel. Ce dernier hésita. Il préférait maintenir une distance de sécurité avec Nevra. Il ne voulait pas attiser ce sentiment qu'il lui avait avoué. Cependant, il dut bien admettre que la douleur était terrible, à tel point qu'il finit par accepter, avec toute la dose de crainte qui allait avec et qui le nouait davantage.  
    Nevra saisit l'épaule d'Ezarel et le fit pivoter sur son tabouret pour qu'il se tienne dos à lui, avant de s'atteler au massage. Cependant, les longs cheveux détachés d'Ezarel couraient partout sur son dos, l'empêchant de faire tout geste sans lui tirer la crinière. Le lui signalant, le Vampire attendit qu'Ezarel les attache en queue de cheval haute, mais constata que de toute façon, cela n'arrangeait pas son problème. Sa longue crinière était toujours gênante.  
    Les cheveux d'Ezarel étaient si longs qu'ils descendaient encore sur son dos. L'Elfe tenta alors de déplacer sa couette vers une de ses oreilles, mais ne pouvait pas tout rassembler d'un seul coté. Sa chevelure étant de longueur inégale, lorsqu'il déplaçait la queue d'un coté, plein de cheveux rebelles retombaient le long de sa nuque.  
  
\- Rah, je peux pas tout mettre d'un coté. Tu m'emmielles ! râlait l'Elfe.  
\- T'as qu'à les séparer en deux et puis voilà, proposa Nevra. T'es d'un compliqué !  
  
    Obtempérant, Ezarel démêla les élastiques autour de son poignet et sépara donc sa chevelure en deux couettes chaotiques de chaque coté de sa tête. Il jeta un bref regard au miroir, au bout de l'allée de casiers.

\- Bah bravo, je ressemble à Fifi Brindacier, maintenant, ronchonna l'Elfe.  
\- C'est quoi, ça, fifi bras d'acier ?  
\- Brindacier, corrigea Ezarel, soucieux d'un détail inutile. Apparemment, c'est une gosse qui est une légende sur Terre. C'est Erika qui m'en a parlé, avant-hier. Une vraie pipelette, cette humaine.   
\- Ok et donc ? questionna Nevra.  
\- Je l'ai chassée à coup d'insultes elfiques ! Elle m'empêchait de travailler.  
\- Mais non, la légende ! Elle fait quoi ta Fifi Bras d'acier ?  
\- Brindacier ! râla Ezarel. Ce serait une fillette dotée d'une force hors du commun et affublée de deux couettes. Sûrement une Faelienne, si tu veux mon avis.  
  
    Nevra sembla visualiser le personnage pendant quelques secondes, puis d'un air sceptique, il remarqua, un rictus aux lèvres :  
  
\- Mouais... elle a pris un sacré coup d'pelle dans la tronche ta Fifi Brindacier, si elle a ta trogne.  
\- Mais... s'outra Ezarel, sans trouver ses mots. Vas chier !  
  
    Ezarel inspira un grand coup pour rembarrer Nevra avec une meilleure répartie, mais sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand une vague de frissons le secoua en partant de ses omoplates. Nevra y avait apposé ses doigts froids et entreprenait de malaxer les muscles tendus de l'Elfe.  
  
\- Allez, relâche-toi, sac de nœuds, l'encouragea le Vampire.  
\- F-facile à dire, geignit Ezarel, la voix frémissante.  
  
    Mais déjà, il se laissait aller sous les doigts experts de l'Ombre. Il ne retint pas sa tête quand elle tomba en avant, le menton posé contre son torse. Ses épaules ne tardèrent pas à se décrisper, tandis que Nevra faisait rouler la peau laiteuse de l'Elfe entre son pouce et ses autres doigts.  
    Un sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres du brun quand l'Elfe gémit de bien être dans un souffle.  
  
\- Tu vois, ça a du bon d'accepter le contact, sourit Nevra.  
\- Chut, murmura Ezarel après un instant. Tais-toi et masse. Un peu plus à droite. Oui, là. Ah oui, c'est bien ici.  
  
    Après avoir rougit la peau de l'Elfe à force de passer et repasser aux mêmes endroits, les doigts de Nevra investirent les cheveux d'Ezarel et lui massèrent le cuir chevelu. Le Vampire glissa ses doigts jusqu'aux couettes et les libérèrent des élastiques en les enroulant autour de ses poignets. D'une main sûre, le Vampire réunit les longs cheveux d'Ezarel, qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, probablement à deux doigts de s'endormir d'aise, et les rassembla en une queue de cheval unique, bien haute sur sa tête. Il glissait lascivement ses doigts entre les mèches humides pour les démêler et les serra pour y passer les élastiques.  
    Ezarel ne réagit pas lorsque les pointes de ses cheveux vinrent goutter et lui caresser les omoplates. Mais il frémit lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau les paumes tièdes de Nevra sur sa peau frissonnante.  
    Nevra descendait doucement le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Ezarel pour ne négliger aucune partie de son dos endoloris. Jusqu'à ses reins, qu'il tenta d'assouplir, longuement et intensivement. L'Elfe aurait pu s'endormir sous les vagues de bien être provoquées par le Vampire. Il aurait pu, mais il luttait pour savourer la détente de ses muscles. Il ne savait pas Nevra expert en massage, bien qu'en fin de compte, ce n'était guère étonnant.   
    Plusieurs fois, sa raison lui hurla de le repousser, de couper tout contact avec celui qui le poussait sans cesse dans ses retranchements. Mais Ezarel avait été privé de Nevra durant trois jours. Trois jours interminables. Il refusait de se l'avouer, bien sûr, mais sa peau était en manque. Il avait apprit à apprécier le contact humain. Le contact de Nevra tout particulièrement. Ce dernier avait raison, Ezarel était dépendant et le shoot qu'il se faisait actuellement était délectable. C'était pour ça qu'il se refusait de piquer du nez. Il s'en serait voulu de passer à coté d'un frôlement, d'une caresse ou d'un pincement du Vampire.  
    Alors son corps eut raison de sa tête et la fit taire. Ezarel fronça à peine les sourcils quand les mains de Nevra s'aventurèrent sur ses hanches. Il était bien trop dans le brouillard pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Il le comprit vite, cependant, quand il perdit l'équilibre parce que le tabouret s'était mis à tourner.  
    Les mains de Nevra s'était refermées solidement sur le bassin de l'Elfe pour le faire pivoter de nouveau vers lui. Par réflexe, Ezarel se redressa brusquement pour ne pas tomber, tendant les bras pour se stabiliser. Mais alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec Nevra.   
    Toujours les mains bien calées sur les hanches d'Ezarel, le brun était penché sur lui. Son visage était près. Bien trop près. Ezarel se raidit. Que faisait Nevra ? Que lui prenait-il ? Il semblait à Ezarel avoir été clair à ce sujet.  
    Ses palpitations devinrent si frénétiques qu'il craignait que Nevra ne soit capable de les percevoir. Une étrange chaleur partait des paumes du Vampire pour s'infiltrer sous sa peau et s'étendre jusqu'à son nombril. Cette sensation était étrange, à la limite de la douleur, sans qu'Ezarel ne sache en déterminer la signification.  
    Nevra l'observait de ses deux yeux, comme s'il voyait également avec sa prunelle abîmée. Qu'il voyait en lui. Ezarel se sentit mis à nu devant le Vampire, comme s'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Sa respiration se faisait courte, irrégulière. Il sentait le souffle de Nevra sur son visage et tentait de ne pas l'inhaler. Il ne voulait pas respirer l'air de Nevra. Il ne voulait pas qu'une bouffée d'air qui ait traversé ses poumons à lui, traverse les siens. Il ne voulait aucune trace de Nevra en lui. Comme de personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Cela lui faisait extrêmement peur de céder ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de lui à qui que ce soit d'autre.  
    La respiration d'Ezarel se fit si laborieuse, qu'il dut ouvrir la bouche pour reprendre son souffle. Il tenta de dire quelque chose. Un mot, une phrase, qu'importe. Quelque chose. Mais il ne réussit pas. Nevra était trop proche. Beaucoup trop proche. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient dans son esprit, comme si la proximité de Nevra agissait comme l'attraction d'un aimant qui désolidarisait tous ses neurones.  
    Puis Nevra bougea. Après un furtif coup d'oeil vers le bas, les paupières du Vampire s'affaissèrent lorsqu'il réduisit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, au néant total. Ezarel eut un léger mouvement de recul lorsque les lèvres de Nevra effleurèrent les siennes. Mais dès que le contact se fit, il fut comme captivé par cet échange. L'attraction d'un aimant, encore une fois. Il ne pouvait plus se décoller, il était piégé. Piégé du méfait de Nevra, mais également piégé de sa douceur.  
    Les lèvres du Vampire étaient humides, chaudes et charnues. La fine ligne de salive qu'il laissait sur la peau d'Ezarel quand il remuait lui donnait des frissons une fois la peau sensible à l'air frais du dehors. C'était étrangement insupportable et appréciable.   
    Insupportable parce qu'appréciable. La chaleur qui avait élu domicile sous le nombril de l'Elfe ne fit que s'agrandir, prenant possession de son ventre, puis de sa cage thoracique avant d'enflammer son visage. Un bourdonnement sourd résonnait dans son corps, comme une montée d'adrénaline.   
    Il avait l'impression d'être un vase que l'on remplissait encore et encore, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Il était à peu de chose de déborder. Ezarel souffla par le nez, tentant difficilement de reprendre sa respiration. Il aurait pu repousser Nevra d'un coup de menton, mais il n'en eut pas la force. Le souffle chaud du brun sur ses lèvres envahissait sa bouche tout entière. Il était drogué, complètement drogué. Le respirer lui était devenu vital. Son corps en avait besoin. Cette proximité électrique entre eux deux était nécessaire, comme le morceau d'une pièce qui cherchait à fusionner avec son autre face, forgée dans la même matrice.  
    Ezarel frémit lorsque Nevra osa caresser ses lèvres de sa langue. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Sa respiration fit un soubresaut qui indiqua clairement à Nevra de ne pas aller plus loin. Il n'était pas prêt. Lorsque la bouche du brun l'abandonna, le livrant aux affres cruels de la froideur du lieu, Ezarel regretta presque d'avoir trop réagit. Presque. En vérité, il était complètement perdu. Une fois de plus.  
    Il réalisa seulement à cet instant, maintenant que le manque se faisait ressentir, que cette vague qu'il avait prit pour de l'adrénaline était en fait du désir. Ezarel ne sut pas où se mettre. Il ne savait comment interpréter tout ça. Lui qui avait toujours su tout expliquer par des faits, là, c'était lui-même qu'il n'arrivait plus à comprendre. Un comble en soit. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à ce type de sensation.  
    Ezarel tenta bien de fuir le regard de Nevra, mais il ne parvenait à se détacher de lui, il ne pouvait que se noyer toujours plus dans la flaque d'argent du Vampire. Il avait le souffle court, son cœur lui brisait les côtes et ses poumons luttaient contre le monde pour se gonfler et ne pas le laisser mourir d'asphyxie.  
    Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de Nevra.  
  
\- Je n'aurais pas dû ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?  
  
    Ezarel fixa ces lèvres qui bougeaient. Il avait entendu les mots qui étaient sortis de cette bouche, mais il la voyait tout autrement à présent. Quand les lèvres de Nevra s'étaient mues, l'Elfe n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elles auraient mieux fait de remuer contre ses lèvres à lui, plutôt que dans le vide. Il sourcilla en entendant l'écho de ses propres pensées. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Son altesse elfique perdait-elle la tête ?  
  
\- Je... je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-il.  
\- Tu as aimé ?  
  
    Le regard d'Ezarel remonta aussi vite vers les yeux de Nevra, délaissant sa bouche tendancieuse, que s'il avait subit une électrocution. La question de Nevra le terrorisait. Avait-il aimé ? Il devait déjà se répondre à lui-même. Avait-il aimé que Nevra l'embrasse ? La boule de chaleur dans son ventre grondait encore d'une envie de "plus". Ses lèvres fourmillaient comme si elles n'en avaient pas encore eu assez. Ezarel lutta contre ces sensations qu'il niait être siennes. Non, ce n'était pas lui, ça. Jamais il n'aurait succombé à cet appel charnel. Alors, tentant davantage de se convaincre lui, plutôt que Nevra, il mentit :   
  
\- N-non, pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas aimé.  
  
    Alors qu'Ezarel pensait se réconforter en se racontant des histoires, il n'en fut plus que confus lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Nevra s'élargir. Il n'aurait pas dû réagir ainsi alors qu'il se faisait envoyer balader.  
  
\- Menteur ! accusa-t-il, sûr de lui.  
\- J... C'est la vérité ! Je ne veux plus que tu recommences.  
  
    Aussitôt, une pique traversa le cœur d'Ezarel. Il mentait. Encore. Et étrangement, il se faisait du mal en refusant la vérité. Une conséquence de son mensonge le frappa brutalement : que faire si Nevra le croyait et qu'il ne tentait plus rien ? Et s'il s'éloignait de lui, définitivement ? Ezarel eut mal en envisageant cette possibilité. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à avouer ce qu'il avait sur le fond du cœur. Son instinct de défense prenait le dessus.      
    Nevra haussa les sourcils sans effacer son sourire. Il était dubitatif. Le Vampire se redressa alors, libérant les hanches d'Ezarel de son poids et dit :   
  
\- D'accord. Je veux bien te croire, mais... il faudra que tu t'occupes de ça.  
  
    Ezarel ne comprit pas. S'occuper de quoi ? Aussi fronça-t-il les sourcils bien malgré lui en tentant de décrypter le message de Nevra. Percevant son manque de réaction, le Vampire baissa les yeux vers la taille de l'Elfe pour l'orienter. Ezarel suivit son regard et ferma aussitôt les yeux en tombant sur "la chose dont il devait s'occuper". Rouge de honte, il refusa de rouvrir les yeux, comme si le fait que lui ne puisse pas voir empêchait Nevra de voir aussi.  
    Pas étonnant que le Vampire n'ait pas cru à son mensonge. La bosse dans le boxer d'Ezarel ne pouvait tromper personne. L'Elfe coinça ses mains entre ses cuisses pour dissimuler la preuve de son désir sans relever la tête. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Nevra. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir en courant pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre puante comme si tout cela ne s'était pas réellement passé, mais il avait conscience que s'il se levait, il ne ferait que s'exposer davantage.  
    Une rage sourde monta en lui. La boule de chaleur agréable se transformant en un feu aigre de colère. Il se haïssait lui-même d'avoir réagit ainsi. Il détestait Nevra de jouer avec lui de cette façon. Il détestait sa vie de merde, les personnes qui contribuaient sans cesse à le rabaisser, il ne se supportait plus ni lui, ni Nevra d'ailleurs ! C'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait aucun contact avec qui que ce soit, à la base. Ses congénères n'étaient qu'une source d'emmerdes gluantes !  
    Avant, il était ouvert aux autres. Il avait même accepté une personne dans son cœur. Quelle regrettable erreur. Il en avait été ravagé de s'en être rendu si vulnérable. Il avait tant souffert qu'il s'était interdit de laisser une autre personne le toucher de cette façon. Et quel autre meilleur moyen que d'être détestable et d'éviter tout contact ? Si on ne pouvait même pas l'approcher, comment aurait-on pu accéder à cet organe si puissant et fragile à la fois, déjà martelé bien des fois par le passé ?  
    Alors comment avait-il pu laisser Nevra passer ses défenses ? Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir par ses boniments ? Pire encore, comment avait-il pu apprécier le contact d'une telle personne ?  
  
\- Je... je ne veux plus que tu me touches, finit par lâcher Ezarel.  
  
    Nevra, qui était en train de se rhabiller, s'interrompit, un seul bras dans son t-shirt. Il fut interloqué par le ton d'Ezarel. Il le sentit sur une pente dangereuse, comme s'il était sur le point de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond.  
  
\- Je n'ai pas aimé ça, répéta-t-il avec plus de confiance. Mon corps a réagi parce qu'il n'y est pas accoutumé, mais je n'aime pas ça ! Je n'aime pas ta façon d'essayer de m'approcher. Je n'apprécie pas ta façon de me regarder.  
  
    Ezarel reprit sa respiration et s'élança, totalement à l'encontre des battements de son cœur :  
  
\- Et je ne t'aime pas, toi ! Je veux qu'on arrête tout. Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches. Définitivement !  
  
    Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Nevra, il ne put voir que les contours de son visage à travers la buée de ses yeux. Il serra les dents et s'essuya les cils d'un revers de main. Il se leva brusquement de son tabouret. Trop brusquement. Son dos, ses courbatures et son esprit perdu le rappelèrent à l'ordre et le firent chavirer.   
    Nevra se précipita pour le rattraper, mais Ezarel envoya violemment son bras fendre l'air pour le chasser.  
  
\- Tu m'entends ? Dégage ! Je ne veux plus de te voir, Nevra.  
  
    Ezarel se stabilisa seul et plongea son regard d'azur dans celui anthracite du Vampire, pour lui démontrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas. La tempête de détresse qu'il put déceler dans la prunelle du brun manqua de le faire vaciller, mais il devait rester fort. Il devait lutter contre ces envies lubriques qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Il devait faire entendre raison à ce corps stupide qui réclamait toujours plus de contact charnel, là où il n'en avait pas besoin. Il serra les dents de toutes ses forces quand la peine qu'il provoquait chez Nevra le frappa de plein fouet. Même l’œil invalide du Vampire semblait souffrir des vociférations de l'Elfe.   
    Ce n'était pas Ezarel qui venait de sombrer dans un gouffre, mais bien Nevra. Ou peut-être bien qu'Ezarel y était tombé en premier, emportant Nevra dans sa chute. Le Vampire fronça les sourcils quand il sentit des larmes emplir ses yeux et s'empressa de fermer les paupières pour contenir son émotion. Mais il était trop tard et déjà une perle de rosée roula sur sa joue blême. Ne souhaitant pas se faire démolir davantage, Nevra ramassa lamentablement ses maigres affaires et sortit de la salle de bain sans un mot.  
    Ezarel resta planté là, complètement hébété. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi à rejeter Nevra. Il avait réussi à lutter contre cette dépendance que le Vampire avait provoquée en lui. Il aurait dû en être fier. Il aurait dû s'en réjouir. Pourtant, il se sentait plus détruit encore que lorsque toute cette histoire avait débuté. Tout ça allait trop loin pour lui. C'était bien plus qu'il n'était capable de gérer. Son cœur le tiraillait et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Le poing serré contre sa poitrine il ne put taire un gémissement inarticulé. Il se sentait comme un château de cartes qui aurait été soufflé, alors que jusque là, Nevra était présent pour le préserver des bourrasques. Pire encore, il avait l'impression d'avoir endossé le rôle de cette femme de son passé qui l'avait détruit. Oui, véritablement, Ezarel se sentit bien minable ce soir-là.  
    Surtout qu'à présent, il était seul et il n'avait personne d'autre à blâmer que lui-même pour cela.


	14. Quelques Gouttes de Pluie sur mon Âme

    Ezarel se réveilla aux aurores. Cette nuit-là, il avait très mal dormi. Impossible pour lui de retourner dans sa chambre tant que les réparations n'étaient pas faites, il avait dû se retrancher dans un coin du laboratoire. Il gardait toujours une couverture et quelques bricoles de survie dans une malle en cas de siège. Ezarel était du genre prévoyant dans sa vision pessimiste du monde. Pour le coup, il était parvenu à trouver le sommeil après bien des heures à cogiter et enrager sur tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement dans sa vie. Et plus encore sur les évènements de la nuit.  
    Cependant, étant donné qu'Eweleïn lui confiait des missions d'extérieur depuis quelques temps, il ne doutait pas un instant que des Absynthes occupaient son bunker la journée. Cette idée l'irritait au plus haut point. Il n'aimait pas qu'on puisse violer sa propriété. Le laboratoire, c'était sa pièce à lui, son petit cocon, l'endroit où ses idées prenaient vie. Ça le répugnait de se dire que des mains sales touchaient à ses affaires, tripotaient son matériel et laissaient des traces de doigts grasses sur sa vaisselle d'alchimie. Imaginer son bunker ainsi envahi par une bande d'abrutis sans cervelle lui donnait mal à la tête. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé son rang de chef suprême.  
    Dans tous les cas, le soleil se levait et les plus matinaux des alchimistes ne tarderaient pas à débouler dans la petite pièce. Ezarel ne tenait pas à être découvert à dormir en position latérale, recroquevillé sur lui-même, à même le sol. Il se leva donc, étira ses membres douloureux un à un pour se dégourdir et s'éclipsa discrètement de la pièce.  
    Ce jour-là, il fut surpris de constater que les tâches qu'Eweleïn lui avait confié pouvaient être abattues en très peu de temps. Il n'avait simplement qu'à arroser les plants de la serre et nourrir les familiers. L'Elfe pensait donc terminer sa journée de travail dans le milieu de la matinée. Il aurait donc tout le reste de la journée pour lui.  
    Enchanté à l'idée d'avoir la paix et de pouvoir vaquer à ses propres occupations par la suite, Ezarel s'attela à la tâche dès qu'il eut terminé son petit déjeuner. Il avait même rendu son plateau avant que les premières têtes n'arrivent. Ezarel aimait ne pas croiser trop de monde. Il aimait travailler dans son coin, sans que personne ne le dérange. Même si la solitude lui pesait par moment, il restait un solitaire. Ce jour-là, Ezarel avait vraiment besoin de rester seul.  
    Le soleil n'était pas encore au zénith quand il versa le dernier seau de grains d'orge en sucre aux Moogliz, cependant, il s'autorisa quelques instants de repos. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe près de l'enclos et observa les nuages glisser sur la toile bleue du ciel. Il faisait beau, vraiment beau. Un vent léger soufflait sur la côte, tout juste de quoi rafraîchir un peu l'atmosphère. Midi approchait mais l'Elfe n'avait franchement pas envie d'aller s'enfermer dans la cantine pour déjeuner. Et il ne voulait pas croiser Nevra. Il ne se sentait pas capable de sentir son regard sur lui.   
    Ezarel culpabilisait de la souffrance qu'il avait pu infliger à son camarade la nuit dernière, mais c'était nécessaire. Cette proximité le rongeait et le faisait changer. Ezarel n'était pas d'une nature tactile. C'était Nevra qui le poussait à changer, il lui déteignait dessus. C'était pourquoi il était nécessaire à l'Elfe de s'en détacher. Il ne voulait pas être changé par Nevra. Il ne voulait pas être contaminé par Nevra. Non, il ne voulait pas.   
    Secouant la tête pour faire le vide dans ses idées, Ezarel se releva, alla ranger les outils qu'il avait utilisé ce matin et se dirigea vers le quartier général. Il voulait se décrasser un peu avant de prendre de quoi manger. Il se faufila dans la salle de bain commune et souffla de soulagement en constatant qu'à cette heure-ci, la pièce était déserte. Tout le monde était déjà affairé dehors et à travailler.   
    Il se pressa tout de même de se laver, ne tenant pas à augmenter les risques de croiser quelqu'un. Il ne voulait pas être surpris comme il l'avait été cette nuit. Il se rappela la sensation des mains de Nevra sur sa peau. Il se souvenait des vagues de chaleur qui se dispersaient sous son épiderme sous la pulpe des doigts du Vampire. Et son souffle sur sa peau, la douceur de ses lèvres. Ezarel grogna d'agacement quand son ventre s'échauffa et il se sentit obligé de tourner le robinet d'eau froide à fond pour calmer ses ardeurs. Une certaine partie de son corps s'éveilla de nouveau, attestant du désir que Nevra suscitait chez lui, et ce fut dans un juron elfique qu'Ezarel donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Son corps n'avait pas le droit de réagir ainsi à la simple pensée du Vampire !  
    L'eau glacée ruisselait sur sa peau, mais les souvenirs tenaces des émotions et des sensations provoquées par Nevra ne laissaient aucune occasion à la virilité de l'Elfe de se calmer. Il savait bien qu'il n'y avait qu'une solution dans ces cas-là. Mais il refusait de se soulager. Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder. Il savait bien que ce serait admettre que Nevra lui faisait de l'effet et il se refusait cette possibilité. Ce n'était qu'une sorte de réflexe de son corps, rien de plus. Ezarel tenta de s'en persuader. Être touché était une habitude qu'il avait perdue et sa sensibilité en était devenue plus accrue. Voilà tout. Il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin.   
    Après plusieurs longues minutes à serrer les dents sous l'eau froide, Ezarel redevint de nouveau de marbre. De corps et d'esprit. Haïssant son propre corps de tout son être, il sortit enfin de la douche, se sécha en quatrième vitesse, se vêtit tout aussi rapidement et prit la direction des cuisines. La matinée n'était pas tout à fait terminée et Karuto s'activait derrière ses fourneaux avant que la cohue n'envahisse la pièce.  
  
\- Bonjour Karuto, lança l'Elfe, en tentant d'être le plus aimable possible.  
  
    Le Faune se redressa, étonné par ce ton jovial. C'était qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de cette attitude venant de l'Elfe. Il plissa les yeux, se doutant de la fausseté de l'humeur de l'Absynthe. S'il ne le dit pas à voix haute, le cuisinier ne s'interdit pas de penser que cette destitution de poste faisait le plus grand bien à Ezarel, niveau humilité.   
    Karuto le salua donc d'un bref coup de menton avant de se pencher à nouveau au dessus de ses gamelles d'étain remplies d'une mixture inconnue.  
  
\- Ça sent rudement bon ce que tu prépares, mentit Ezarel. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Est-ce possible d'avoir ma ration en avance ? J'aimerais déjeuner dehors aujourd'hui.  
\- Ce n'est pas prêt, bougonna le Faune. Repasse tout à l'heure, comme tout le monde.  
  
    Ezarel se tassa sur lui même en se retenant de taper du talon, agacé. Il ne pouvait pas attendre.  
  
\- C'est que... j'aurais aimé partir maintenant... insista-t-il.  
\- C'est bien dommage, n'est-ce pas ? railla Karuto en rajoutant un peu de ci et un peu de ça dans la marmite.  
\- Puis-je avoir ma ration, s'il te plaît ? ajouta Ezarel en se disant qu'un peu de supplication ne pourrait que le faire céder. Vu l'odeur, c'est cuit, non ?  
\- Ce n'est pas prêt ! Es-tu sourd ? s'énerva le cuisinier. Pourtant avec tes grands pavillons disgracieux, tu ne devrait pas avoir ce problème !  
  
    La mâchoire lui en tombait. Si ça ne tenait que de lui, l'Elfe aurait sauté à la gorge du Faune. Sa patience était déjà bien entamée et il dut se retenir pour ne pas assener plusieurs sous-entendus rabaissant au Faune. Il devait prendre sur lui s'il voulait pouvoir sortir avec un repas.  
  
\- Et bien, ce n'est pas grave. Donne-moi quelque chose qui peut s'emmener, suggéra Ezarel, en grinçant des dents.  
  
    Karuto grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe et s'empara d'une serviette de table propre avant de disparaître derrière le piano de cuisine. Ezarel profita de cette absence pour se mordre l'intérieur de la joue et souffler longuement. Ça le démangeait tellement d'insulter cet énergumène qu'il allait certainement se faire un ulcère à se retenir ainsi.  
    Lorsque le cuisinier revint, il tenait un baluchon fait avec la serviette et fermé avec une petite cordelette. Impossible donc de savoir ce que Karuto y avait mis avant de l'ouvrir. Ezarel s'en empara avec un remerciement et glissa son doigt sous le nœud de corde.  
  
\- Tu as peur que je t'empoisonne ? grogna le Faune devant l'audace de l'Elfe.  
\- Non, bien sûr que non, s'excusa ce dernier ne souhaitant pas se le mettre à dos.  
\- Et bien ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, pourtant ! Sors de ma cuisine, maintenant !  
  
    Ezarel s'empressa donc de sortir du quartier général par une petite porte annexe pour ne pas subir les questions des Gardes et se dirigea vers la falaise. Il voulait trouver un endroit au calme, où personne ne viendrait l'importuner. Au bout du finistère, bien dissimulé entre les murailles blanches d'Eel et le bord de la falaise, Ezarel trouva son bonheur. Il s'assit, les pieds balançant dans le vide au bord de l'escarpement et admira la vue. Il ne venait pas souvent ici, dans cet angle de la forteresse. Il n'avait donc que rarement pris le temps de contempler le paysage.   
    Il était face à la mer, seul, avec le vent dans ses fameux grands pavillons et les vagues de l'océan se reflétaient dans l'azur de ses prunelles. Après avoir soufflé d'apaisement, l'Elfe entreprit de déjeuner. Il défit le baluchon et découvrit une julienne de légume vinaigrée et un morceau de fromage. Il échappait donc au plat de résistance à l'odeur douteuse qui mijotait dans les marmites. Il n'en fut pas attristé en tout cas. Il sortit également une petite fiole de thé vert au ginseng et au miel. Ce breuvage suffit à lui seul à réconforter Ezarel pour toute la journée. Il le garda pour la fin du repas afin que le goût de la boisson soit celui qui resterait dans sa bouche en dernier. Sa bonne humeur serait à présent inébranlable.  
    Ezarel resta là toute l'après-midi, allongé dans l'herbe, la tête sur le coté et le regard perdu vers l'horizon. Il s'amusa à imaginer comment aurait été sa vie s'il n'avait pas vécu à Eel. Et s'il était né humain, sur Terre, comme Erika ? Serait-il aussi inutile et empoté qu'elle ? Les humains étaient tous comme ça, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu échapper à cette règle. Non, il aimait être un Elfe. Son espèce était noble, fière et délicate. Elle n'était pas affublée des nombreuses tares qu'ont les humains. Si ce n'était une phobie ou deux, de temps en temps.  
    Fatigué, le regard d'Ezarel déclina et juste avant de fermer les paupières, il put voir quelques pétales blancs avec de longs pistils qui s'élevaient vers le ciel.   
    Sa sieste fut tourmentée.   
    L'Elfe se rappela sa matinée de cueillette avec Nevra. Nevra, toujours Nevra. Ezarel se souvint de son malaise. Il avait été tellement pitoyable. Pourtant Nevra ne l'avait pas abandonné et il lui semblait même qu'il avait su faire preuve de discrétion, puisqu'il n'avait eu aucun écho de son trajet vers l'infirmerie. Nevra avait été aux petits soins avec lui.  
    Une goutte humide roula sur la joue de l'Elfe. Cette sensation fraîche le tira de ses songes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le ciel s'était considérablement assombri. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Un orage arrivait sur Eel et les épais nuages noirs commençaient à laisser tomber quelques gouttes de pluie.  
    L'Elfe se redressa et porta ses doigts à son visage pour essuyer cette goutte froide. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le ciel pleuvait pour lui. Le ciel pleurait-il pour les larmes que lui, était incapable de verser ? Ezarel ferma les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser sur son propre comportement. Nevra s'était ouvert à lui. Cette approche, cette ouverture n'avait pas été à sens unique. Ezarel s'en rendait bien compte maintenant. C'était ce qui lui faisait peur. Non pas que quelqu'un ait de l'affection pour lui, mais bien parce que la réciprocité était synonyme de vulnérabilité pour lui. Admettre ses propres sentiments, bien que flous, revenait à offrir à Nevra la possibilité de le détruire plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
    Et ça le terrifiait.  
    Sauf que Nevra ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ça, Ezarel le savait. Il le sentait. Nevra ne lui avait jamais nui. Il n'avait cherché qu'à l'élever toujours plus haut. Il n'avait tenté que de le débarrasser de ses démons. Il avait même lutté lorsque l'Elfe se débattait violemment pour garder ses chaînes. Nevra avait forcé Ezarel à se libérer de lui-même. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Même quand il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments, il avait tenté de les sacrifier en s'éloignant dans l'espoir de les faire taire et ne pas aller à l'encontre de la volonté d'Ezarel. Même s'il avait dérapé le temps d'un baiser, il n'avait véritablement rien fait de mal.  
    Et lui, Ezarel, il l'avait repoussé. Il lui avait probablement brisé le cœur et s'en était presque réjoui... Mais quelle sorte de monstre était-il ? Il avait piétiné Nevra en ne pensant qu'à sa petite personne.   
    L'Elfe était à présent accablé par la faute qu'il avait commise. En se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il réalisa que ce n'était pas la pluie qui mouillait son visage. Des perles ruisselantes de douleur coulaient sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. La douleur qu'il avait accumulé en lui depuis un certain temps refusait de se taire davantage.  
    Ezarel avait besoin de voir Nevra. Il avait besoin de lui parler, de vider son sac, d'admettre à voix haute ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait besoin de s'excuser et de réparer son erreur, aussi terrible soit-elle. Il ne savait pas comment il allait s'y prendre, ni même s'il en aurait la force. Il n'était même pas sûr que Nevra lui accorderait du crédit, mais il devait tenter le tout pour le tout et qu'advienne que pourra.  
    Il rassembla alors ses affaires et se dirigea vers le petit portail à flanc de muraille. Il courrait sous la pluie battante vers le quartier général quand une voix fluette l'interpella. C'était Chrome, il semblait affolé.  
  
\- Ah Ezarel ! Tu n'as pas vu Nevra ?  
  
    Quelle coïncidence. Ezarel fronça les sourcils, tentant de paraître le plus impassible possible. Il ne comprenait pas cette agitation de la part du jeune Loup.  
  
\- Non, pourquoi l'aurais-je vu ?  
\- Vous traînez toujours ensemble, sourit Chrome.  
\- Et bien je ne l'ai pas vu !  
  
    Ezarel tourna les talons, perturbé par cette intervention, avant de s'arrêter et de héler Chrome :   
  
\- Pourquoi le cherches-tu ?  
\- Il est introuvable depuis ce matin et je m'inquiète.  
\- Tu as frappé à sa porte ?  
\- Ça ne répond pas. Bon je... j'ai encore plein d'endroits à fouiller. A plus tard.  
\- Rentre avant la tempête, lui conseilla Ezarel en criant par dessus la pluie, sans savoir pourquoi il se souciait du sort du jeune garçon.  
  
    Les idées d'Ezarel s'ordonnèrent tandis que le jeune acquiesçait et slalomait entre les flaques de pluie avant de disparaître derrière les nuages de vapeur émanant de la terre chaude, trop brutalement refroidie.  
    Chrome comptait pour Nevra. Le Vampire se souciait de son plus jeune membre comme s'il s'agissait de son petit frère. Il ne l'avait jamais avoué ainsi, mais Ezarel avait vite comprit que Nevra était surprotecteur et taquin avec le jeune Loup pour cette raison.   
    Et Ezarel tenait à Nevra. Il le savait maintenant et il l'acceptait. Et ce qui comptait pour Nevra comptait pour lui aussi. Il se haït un instant de faire preuve d'autant de mièvrerie, mais rangea ça bien soigneusement dans un coin de son esprit. Il aurait le temps d'y penser plus tard. L'absence de Nevra l'inquiétait, lui aussi.  
    L'Elfe accourut à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment de la Garde d'Eel et là où tous s'ébrouaient et se défaisaient de leurs couches de vêtements trempés, Ezarel esquiva la foule pour s'engouffrer dans le corridor des Chefs de Garde.  
    Il savait où il allait, il n'avait pas à tergiverser avec des détours idiots. Il ne voulait en aucun cas se laisser l'occasion de se débiner. Par ailleurs, il se fichait totalement de son état physique actuel. Ce n'était pas sa petite personne qui comptait pour le moment.  
    Quand Ezarel arriva devant la porte, il n'osa pas frapper. Chrome lui avait dit que Nevra n'était pas dans sa chambre. Qu'il ne répondait pas. Pour l'Elfe, cela signifiait simplement qu'il ne voulait ouvrir à personne. Dans ce cas, pourquoi lui ouvrirait-il à lui en particulier ? Il devait bien être la dernière personne que le Vampire désirait voir.  
    Cependant, Ezarel réunit tout son courage et sa détermination et cogna trois coups légers sur le bois d'ébène de la porte. Évidemment, il ne se passa rien. Absolument rien. Alors l'Elfe réitéra l'opération, mais plus fort cette fois-ci. Puis, laissant de coté toute la fierté de son espèce, laissant s'exprimer la douleur qu'il ressentait en cet instant, Ezarel apposa son front contre le bois et geignit comme pour lui-même :  
  
\- C'est Ez'. Ouvre, s'il te plaît.  
  
    Si Nevra était là, il l'entendrait. Il en était certain. Il ferma les yeux, laissant ruisseler les gouttes de pluie gelées de ses cheveux le long de son dos. Il était trempé, complètement lessivé, mais il s'en fichait pas mal.  
    Le grincement d'un ressort brisa le silence qui s'était installé. La poignée était en train de tourner. La porte s'ouvrir si soudainement qu'Ezarel manqua de tomber en avant. Il se rattrapa de justesse et leva les yeux vers un Nevra qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Le coté mouillé en moins.  
    Nevra ne réagit pas à la vue de l'Elfe. Il se contenta de planter son œil d'un gris terne dans ceux, bleus délavés d'Ezarel.  
  
\- Je peux te parler ?  
  
    Nevra soupira bruyamment en se décalant pour le laisser passer. La chambre était plongée dans le noir. Le Vampire voyait très bien dans la pénombre, il n'avait sans doute pas ressenti le besoin d'allumer la lumière lorsque l'orage avait éclaté, assombrissant le ciel de ce début de soirée. La pluie battait à la fenêtre et les quelques zébrures qui déchiraient le tapis céleste donnaient à la petite pièce un aspect lugubre.  
    Ezarel se permit d'activer l'interrupteur près de la porte d'entrée. Il fallut une seconde ou deux à ses yeux pour s’acclimater à la nouvelle luminosité. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il constata que Nevra était en bien triste état. Les cheveux en bataille, vêtu uniquement de son boxer, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre son cache-œil et se contentait simplement de fermer sa paupière abîmée.  
  
\- Je t'écoute, s'impatienta-t-il pour couper Ezarel dans sa contemplation, tout en prenant place sur son canapé.  
  
    Ezarel regarda Nevra s'avachir entre les coussins et lever les yeux vers lui, en attente d'une réponse. L'Elfe n'avait pas l'intention de tourner autour du pot. Mais il ne se voyait pas lui avouer ses sentiments de but en blanc. Il s'excusa donc promptement d'avoir réagit de la sorte la nuit dernière.  
  
\- Je ne voulais ni te vexer, ni te blesser. Je...  
\- Okey, je comprends, intervint Nevra pour couper court à la conversation. Mais pour moi, ça ne change rien, au fond. Je me suis fait jeter.  
\- Est-ce que c'est une question de fierté pour toi ? insinua Ezarel, dans le doute.  
  
    Nevra souffla bruyamment, un rictus déformant ses traits.  
  
\- Non, Ezarel. C'est pas de la fierté, expliqua-t-il, profondément blessé par l'Absynthe. Je me suis ouvert à toi, parce que je pensais que tu serais tolérant, que tu comprendrais. Le manque de réciprocité, j'aurais pu l'accepter. Il m'aurait fait mal, mais moins que ce que tu m'as fait. Tu m'as piétiné, Ez'. Tu m'as juste jeté au sol pour me latter. La fierté n'a rien à voir la-dedans.  
  
    Ezarel se sentit honteux. Il avait fait subir à Nevra le même traitement que ce qui avait provoqué cette phobie chez lui. Il s'était foutu de ses sentiments et l'avait fait se sentir minable. Du moins, il le supposa. L'Elfe se remémora le regard perdu et détruit du Vampire lorsqu'il l'avait méprisé dans la salle de bain. Comme il s'en voulait terriblement de son comportement. Comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le courage sur le coup de faire face à la réalité. Il comprenait pourquoi Miiko l'avait destitué. Ses craintes étaient un danger. Pour lui, mais également pour son entourage.   
    Comment avoir la force de se lancer ? Nevra allait sans doute n'accorder aucun crédit aux aveux d'Ezarel. Il le devait pourtant. Il fallait qu'il le croie. Ezarel inspira alors un grand coup et se lança :  
  
\- Si je t'ai craché toutes ces choses à la figure, c'est parce que... parce que je me suis surpris à apprécier ce que tu réveillais en moi. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que c'était une émotion ou une sensation intruse en moi, que tu jouais avec moi, mais...  
  
    Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, les yeux baissés pour ne pas être intimidé par le regard que Nevra pouvait darder sur lui.  
  
\- Mais j'ai réalisé que j'avais vraiment eu envie de ce contact, moi aussi. Faut pas que tu t'en veuilles, supplia-t-il en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai réagi ainsi. C'est moi et ma fichue trouille. Ne t'en veux pas et ne te morfonds pas à cause de moi.  
\- Tu ne pensais pas tout ce que tu m'as dis ?  
  
    Ezarel releva les yeux vers Nevra. Y avait-il une chance pour qu'il le croit ? Le Vampire haussait un sourcil, dubitatif. Un doute subsistait mais il accordait sa chance à l'Elfe. Il ne devait surtout pas flancher et se rétracter. Il devait faire face. Ezarel planta alors son regard dans celui de Nevra et avoua :  
  
\- Pas un seul mot. Bien au contraire.      
  
    Nevra scruta le visage de l'Elfe durant quelques minutes qui semblèrent durer une éternité pour ce dernier. Comme le Vampire n'était pas décidé à prononcer un mot, Ezarel estima qu'il ferait mieux de s'éclipser, pour lui laisser de l'air. Après tout, il pensait avoir été assez clair, bien qu'avouant de façon détournée ses sentiments. Alors qu'il tournait les talons, Nevra bondit de son canapé et le rattrapa.  
  
\- Tu vas quand même pas encore t'enfuir ? murmura-t-il.  
\- Si, pourquoi ? admit Ezarel.  
  
    Nevra sourit, comme attendri par le comportement juvénile de l'alchimiste. On aurait dit une vraie sainte-n'y-touche apeurée par ce qui pourrait lui arriver si elle restait trop longtemps dans la chambre d'un garçon. Nevra ne put s'empêcher de se dire que, pour une fois, l'Elfe était en droit d'avoir ces craintes.  
    Pour ne pas lui laisser d'échappatoire, le brun apposa ses bras contre le torse d'Ezarel, les mains sur ses épaules et le poussa jusqu'à ce que la porte les arrête. Le Vampire s'approcha doucement jusqu'à ce que son nez effleure celui d'Ezarel. Il campa ses yeux hétérochromes dans les prunelles affolées de son Elfe. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, il ne voulait pas le braquer. Comme l'Elfe ne semblait pas vouloir fuir, Nevra considéra cela comme une invitation à poursuivre.  
    Nevra braqua alors son regard sur les lèvres sèches d'Ezarel et se risqua à les humidifier de sa langue. L'Elfe frémit et le Vampire put sentir son souffle tiède tressauter sur sa peau. Mais il ne s'enfuyait pas. Alors, plus confiant, Nevra s'empara pleinement de la bouche de son amant, entourant ses lèvres des siennes.   
    Ezarel sentait des frissons le parcourir tout entier. Il lutta contre ses réflexes pour ne pas repousser Nevra. Inconsciemment, il entrouvrit la bouche pour accepter le baiser fiévreux de l'Ombre tandis que sa poitrine se serrait. Une boule de chaleur se logea dans son ventre et lui coupa le souffle. Il succomba sous les caresses moites du brun et frémit d'autant plus lorsqu'il sentit une des mains de Nevra glisser contre son flanc, se caler au creux de ses reins pour l'attirer plus près encore.   
    Leurs corps étaient l'un contre l'autre. Ezarel pu profiter de la chaleur ardente de Nevra, le faisant lui-même bouillir de l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, ni même comment s'y prendre. Alors il se laissa faire, tout simplement et savoura l'instant présent.  
    Il sursauta quand Nevra se fraya un chemin entre ses lèvres avec sa langue. Il s'invita d'abord doucement, comme pour demander l'autorisation, puis de manière plus insistante. Ces effleurements ne suffisaient plus au Vampire. Il avait besoin de plus. Il avait besoin d'approfondir tout ce qu'il entreprenait, y compris ce baiser.  
    Ezarel se sentit mal au début, puis il fut vite contaminé par le désir grandissant de Nevra. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de répondre à ses caresses. L'Elfe voulu s'agripper au vêtement de son partenaire pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'éloignerait pas trop, mais se rappela trop tard qu'il était presque nu. Il venait de poser ses mains fraîches sur le torse brûlant du brun. Il sentait ses pectoraux se soulever puis s'abaisser sous son souffle profond.   
    Ezarel en profita d'ailleurs pour poser ses mains à plat sur la peau lisse et douce de Nevra. Il fit courir ses doigts sur le buste imberbe du Vampire et se délecta de cette absence de pilosité. Sa peau était parfaite, peut-être même aussi parfaite que la sienne et il se surprit à se demander quelle serait la sensation de leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre.  
    Lui aussi en voulait plus, mais il ne sut comment le demander. Alors il se contenta d'agir et d'ouvrir un peu plus grand la bouche, pour laisser libre cours aux envies de Nevra. Se faire consumer ne l'effrayait plus tant que ça à présent. Tant que Nevra gardait le peu de tissu qu'il lui restait, Ezarel ne se sentait pas en danger immédiat.  
    Nevra ne se fit pas prier et s'appropria totalement la langue d'Ezarel en y enroulant la sienne. Le Vampire se pressa davantage contre son Elfe, ne craignant pas que celui-ci découvre qu'il lui faisait énormément d'effet. Il n'en avait pas honte. Pas le moins du monde. Le volume de son sous-vêtement était plutôt à prendre comme un compliment, selon lui. Par ailleurs, la proéminence de l'Elfe ne passa pas inaperçue non plus.   
    Réalisant que s'il continuait ainsi, il ne pourrait pas se contenir davantage, Nevra se refréna et rompit le baiser. Il garda les yeux fermés et les lèvres posées sur celles de son amant, comme pour se délecter de sa saveur, encore un peu. Ezarel grinça quand il se rendit compte que Nevra ne revenait pas à l'assaut. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.  
    Il était devenu totalement accro à la sensation de la peau de Nevra sur la sienne. De dégoût, il était passé à désir intense. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Ezarel découvrit son ami comme il ne l'avait que rarement vu. Haletant, les joues rosies. Il se sentait lui-même complètement fiévreux et regretta un instant d'avoir allumé la lumière. Peut-être que la pénombre aurait pu dissimuler son embarras. Lorsque le Vampire bougea légèrement le bassin, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas que son embarras qu'il aurait aimé cacher.   
    Il fut troublé et décontenancé mais tenta de ne rien en montrer. Il priait secrètement l'Oracle pour que Nevra ne fasse aucune remarque.  
  
\- Est-ce que... hésita le Vampire. Est-ce que je peux rester dans tes bras, un moment ?  
  
    Il fallut un certain temps à Ezarel pour saisir ce que le brun lui demandait puis quand il fut prêt, il écarta ses bras pour l'accueillir. Nevra n'attendit pas que l'Elfe change d'avis et vint se pelotonner contre son torse, refermant ses bras autour de la taille fine de son amant et engouffrant son visage dans son cou.   
    Il huma son odeur si particulière. L'Elfe sentait bon la nature. Nevra avait l'impression d'assister au réveil d'une grande plaine fleurie, lorsque les doux rayons du soleil venaient faire tinter les perles de rosée cristalline sur les pétales des fleurs encore endormies. Le Vampire ne put s'empêcher de resserrer son étreinte et d'inspirer plus fort, s’imprégnant de l'odeur d'Ezarel. Il voulait l'avoir en lui, pour en garder un trace dans sa mémoire olfactive, même quand l'Elfe ne serait pas à ses cotés.  
    Ezarel, lui, ne ressentait aucune gêne quant à ce contact. Il en fut le premier surpris. C'était étrange. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir provoquer ce type de réaction chez un homme. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir attiser un quelconque désir chez qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Il s'était toujours assuré d'être détestable.  
    L'Elfe resserra ses bras autour des épaules musclées de son Vampire. Il entremêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres et ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant.   
    Puis Nevra tiqua.   
    Ses muscles se crispèrent et il recula son visage du cou d'Ezarel pour plonger son regard dans le sien, interloqué.  
  
\- Tu es blessé ? questionna-t-il, surpris.  
\- Euh... non, répondit Ezarel, ne comprenant pas ce brusque changement.  
  
    Mais Nevra suivit son odorat et empoigna le bras de l'Elfe, jusqu'à ramener sa main délicate devant son nez.  
  
\- Tu es blessé, reformula-t-il à l'affirmative.  
  
    Ezarel soupira en fermant les yeux.  
  
\- Ce n'est rien, admit-il. Je me suis juste coupé en donnant un coup dans le mur des douches.  
\- C'est à cause de moi ? s'inquiéta Nevra, fronçant le nez pour résister à l'odeur du sang frais qui circulait sous les petites croûtes.  
\- Et si je disais oui ?  
\- Alors je saurais que tu penses à moi sous ta douche... releva le brun avec un sourire malicieux.  
\- Eh bien non, se ravisa l'Elfe, s'empourprant davantage. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
\- Menteur ! l'accusa Nevra et sortant les crocs.  
  
    Ezarel tenta vivement de récupérer sa main, mais déjà, Nevra griffait les petites plaies d'une de ses canines, rouvrant les coupures.  
  
\- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Ezarel.  
  
    Sans ressentir le besoin de se justifier, Nevra glissa sa langue sur les têtes de métacarpes éraflées de l'Elfe.   
  
\- Oh Ezarel, si tu savais, se lamenta-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
  
    S'il savait quoi ? Nevra était un Vampire, ce détail n'était jamais sorti de l'esprit d'Ezarel. Et qu'il soit en train de lécher son sang ne lui indiquait rien qui vaille. Même s'il se rendait compte que sous les chaudes et humides caresses du Vampire, ses mains s'étaient transformées en zones érogènes surpuissantes, il luttait pour garder l'esprit clair.  
  
\- Si... si je... hoquetait Ezarel, le souffle court. Si je savais quoi ?  
  
    Nevra embrassa la main de l'Elfe avant de l'abandonner à regret pour revenir près de son visage, les crocs toujours sortis.  
  
\- Comme j'ai envie de te toucher encore, avoua le brun dans un souffle brûlant. Mais d'une façon qui ne te plairait pas. Pas encore.  
  
    Ezarel écarquilla les yeux. Il pensait bien deviner à quoi faisait allusion Nevra, et il était clair qu'il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Aussi tenta-t-il de reculer pour mettre plus de distance entre eux. Mais il avait oublié qu'il était déjà acculé contre la porte.  
  
\- Je voudrais te toucher à certains endroits, Ez', reprit Nevra. Et pas qu'avec mes mains.  
      
    Il ponctua sa déclaration en venant accoler son bassin à celui de l'Elfe, mettant bien en évidence les désirs de chacun. Ezarel tressaillit lorsqu'il eut la confirmation à toutes ses craintes. Définitivement, il n'était pas prêt.  
  
\- On devrait en rester là, tu ne penses pas ? tenta-t-il de raisonner l'Ombre.  
\- Tu n'aurais pas dû te blesser, le menaça Nevra en plongeant son regard sombre dans les prunelles angoissées de son Elfe.   
      
    Faim et désir ne faisaient pas bon ménage.  
    C'en était trop pour Ezarel. Les allusions de Nevra étaient bien trop explicites pour qu'elle ne soient que des allusions. S'il ne se dégageait pas, il soupçonnait son ami de le faire passer à la casserole le soir-même. Même si sa phobie était assourdie avec Nevra, il y avait certaines limites à ne pas dépasser et celle-ci en faisait clairement partie.  
  
\- Laisse-moi te mordre, supplia Nevra en se penchant vers le cou de l'Elfe.  
\- Non, non, non, reprends-toi, lui ordonna Ezarel, un trémolo affolé dans la voix.  
\- Juste un peu. Tu verras, c'est toi qui m'en demanderas plus, après.  
  
    Nevra se pressa davantage sur Ezarel, repoussant ses bras pour atteindre son cou. Quand il sentit la griffure d'un croc sur son épiderme, l'instinct d'Ezarel reprit le dessus. Il repoussa violemment le Vampire en arrière et plaqua une main sur sa peau piquée. Quelques gouttes vermeilles suintaient de la blessure.  
    Il braqua aussitôt ses yeux plein de reproches vers Nevra, mais ce qu'il découvrit lui glaça le sang. Nevra n'était plus lui-même. Il avait lutté trop longtemps contre des envies qui le tiraillaient. Ezarel savait approximativement depuis combien de temps l'Ombre nourrissait une attirance pour lui, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, en revanche, c'était la date de son dernier repas sanguin. Visiblement, ce n'était pas assez récent pour lui garantir sa sécurité.  
    Les yeux de Nevra s'étaient teintés de rouge. Même son iris blessé brillait anormalement, comme pour refléter la couleur de ce qui l’attisait tant. Le Vampire ouvrit la bouche, découvrant de longs crocs acérés et passa sa langue dessus. Il avait complètement perdu la tête.  
  
\- Je te veux, Ezarel, gronda-t-il. Je te veux tout entier !  
  
    Puis il se lança sur l'Elfe.


	15. Abandon

    L'Elfe courait. Le bruit de ses pas résonna un instant entre les hauts murs du quartier général puis les échos s'évanouirent dans la nuit. Le bâtiment était plutôt lugubre quand le soleil cédait sa place aux scintillantes petites étoiles fidèles à ce disque pâle et terne. Le silence retomba dans le grand hall de la Garde avant d'être à nouveau perturbé par des foulées frénétiques. Plus rapides.  
    Un bruit de chute, comme quelque chose que l'on eut poussé à terre. Puis un juron et à nouveau, la course.  
    Le cœur d'Ezarel battait à tout rompre. S'il avait été en mesure de réfléchir de façon cohérente, il aurait pu fouiller dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir de quand, pour la dernière fois, il avait ressenti une si grande peur. Était-ce la fois où il avait dû annoncer à son paternel qu'il quittait le nid elfique pour écouter le monde de ses propres oreilles ? Ezarel avait eu sacrément peur, son père n'était pas un tendre. Non. Assurément, le vieil Elfe l'avait tout de même moins terrifié.  
    Était-ce la fois où ses amis s'étaient mis en tête de le couler, cette journée à la plage ? Même si cet instant avait été des plus saisissants, cela n'équivalait pas l'effroi qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis.  
    Rien ne pouvait le terrifier davantage que celui qui le poursuivait. Pour ce qu'il était d'une part, mais également pour ce qu'il représentait. Il était dangereux. Sa nature l'avait fait ainsi. Il était muni d'armes plutôt convaincantes et le scrupule ne l'étouffait pas quand il s'agissait de s'en servir.  
    Et puis, il savait comment atteindre l'Elfe. Il savait comment passer sa barrière impassible. Il l'avait déjà fait. Il l'avait brisé et n'avait qu'à se pencher pour s'emparer de ses restes.  
    C'est pourquoi Ezarel fuyait sans se retourner. Il fuyait pour sa vie. Il était hors de question de laisser le Vampire l'approcher lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, l'alchimiste se retrouva dehors, dans la nuit cinglante de pluie et de brume. Des gouttelettes lui giflèrent le visage lorsqu'il s'élança vers les jardins. Il tremblait, son corps supportant mal la poussée d'adrénaline pourtant nécessaire à sa survie.  
    Il avait beau chercher de toute part, il n'y avait pas un chat pour lui venir en aide. La pluie étouffait ses appels à l'aide. Jamais Ezarel ne s'était abaissé à hurler pour son salut et quand enfin il s'y autorisait, la nature réduisait ses efforts à néant. Était-ce un signe ? Méritait-il ce qui lui arrivait ?  
    Ses jambes le portaient toujours plus vite, toujours plus frénétiquement pour échapper à Nevra. L'Elfe ne savait pas où se cacher. Il savait pertinemment que le Vampire aurait aussitôt fait de le trouver, où qu'il se fut réfugié. Il ne pouvait que courir, encore et encore, espérant que ses jambes le mèneraient en lieu sûr.  
    Alors qu'il trébuchait sur une taupinière, Ezarel réalisa où il se trouvait. Près des serres. Près de la petite porte dérobée qu'utilisaient les alchimistes de l'Absynthe pour accéder à l'extérieur d'Eel sans avoir à faire le grand tour par la porte principale. Déterminé à voir le jour se lever, l'Elfe se releva et se précipita vers le portillon d'acier verdi. Il en saisit la poignée d'une main, fit tourner la clef restée dans la serrure de l'autre et en franchit le seuil.  
    Il la referma violemment derrière lui, ne se souciant guère que le verrou ne se soit enclenché et prit à nouveau ses jambes à son cou.  
    L'orage faisait rage, la mer était déchaînée. La lune presque pleine et sa lueur blafarde éclairaient suffisamment la grande plaine pour permettre à Ezarel de voir où il mettait les pieds. Sa crainte de se faire dévorer l'engloutissait tout entier et lui donnait des ailes. D'un point de vue extérieur, on aurait pu croire que l'Elfe glissait sur le sol, tant sa vitesse dépassait ce qu'on connaissait de lui. Pourtant, elle était simplement à la hauteur de sa terreur.  
    Ezarel courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, en longeant la falaise à travers la grande plaine. Mais pourquoi partait-il de ce coté ? Ne savait-il pas qu'il s'éloignait de toute aide possible ? Il prenait la direction de la forêt. Ne savait-il pas que ce lieu ne pourrait en aucun cas lui venir en aide ?  
    Si, il le savait, mais il ne parvenait pas à lutter contre ses jambes qui ne répondaient qu'à l'instinct de survie : courir, vite et loin, pour échapper à son poursuivant. Ezarel jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, sans toutefois ralentir, pour s'assurer qu'il parvenait à maintenir une distance de sécurité avec Nevra. Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau quand il vit le reflet des éclairs lointains sur la peau nue et humide de Nevra. Le Vampire ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.   
    Ne perdant pas courage, Ezarel redirigea son regard droit devant lui pour se concentrer sur sa fuite...  
    Mais sa course s'arrêta brusquement ! Il venait de percuter quelque chose. Violemment. Sonné, le souffle court, Ezarel s'écrasa au sol. Il avait la tête qui tournait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et une douleur sourde lui écrasait les côtes.  
    L'Elfe tenta de reprendre ses esprits au plus vite. Il n'oubliait pas le principal : s'enfuir. Nevra n'attendrait pas qu'il se remettre de ses émotions. Quand l'Elfe regarda dans la direction du quartier général, il vit les zébrures déchirer le ciel et éclairer la plaine. Et cette silhouette. La sienne, celle de Nevra, qui approchait encore. Bien trop rapidement.  
    Tentant de se relever, Ezarel comprit vite que son équilibre en avait pris un vilain coup, quand il vacilla avant de biser le sol de nouveau. Se fichant de sa dignité, l'Elfe rampa dans l'herbe détrempée et la terre délavée des côtes. Des arbres se dressaient déjà devant lui et sur les côtés. Ainsi, il avait déjà atteint les sous-bois.  
    Ezarel voulait mettre plus de distance encore entre Nevra et lui. Ça le déchirait de devoir le fuir. Il voulait lui faire confiance. Il lui faisait confiance. Pourtant Nevra lui démontrait qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une erreur. L'Elfe glapit de surprise quand la main du Vampire se referma sur sa cheville.  
    Brusquement, Nevra traîna Ezarel au sol, pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui. Son flanc et son dos s'éraflèrent contre le sol rocailleux et, rapidement, l'Elfe se retrouva prisonnier de Nevra. L'Ombre lui grimpa d'abord sur les jambes, l'immobilisant. Puis il se hissa jusqu'à sa taille en lui maintenant les bras en otage. Juché sur le bassin de l'Elfe, Nevra le privait de tout mouvement en plaquant ses mains sur ses épaules.       
    Le Vampire huma l'odeur si délicieuse que dégageait son Elfe et ce dernier eut aussitôt l'impression d'être un simple mets prêt à être consommé. Cette idée le terrifia plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Nevra s'approcha du torse de l'Absynthe pour en respirer la fragrance, comme un fauve reniflerait une piste.  
    Ezarel tenta de dégager Nevra avec des coups de pieds, il balançait ses jambes pour le frapper, mais c'était peine perdue. Il gaspillait plus d'énergie qu'autre chose. Pourtant il se débattait de toutes ses forces. Il hurlait à s'en casser la voix pour que ses cris passent par dessus le tonnerre et alertent quelqu'un. Peu importait qui. Quelqu'un. Quel Spadel l'avait donc piqué d'aller fuir si loin de la citadelle ?   
    Ezarel frappait le buste de Nevra de ses poings mais il eut l'impression de tenter de déplacer une montagne. Le regard de Nevra lui glaça le sang. Ses pupilles rutilaient d'un éclat de rubis, dont l'appétit d'ogre n'était plus à prouver.  
    Un éclair zébra le ciel nocturne et sa lueur menaçante se répercuta sur l'ivoire affûté des crocs du Vampire. Envahit par une nouvelle vague d'adrénaline, Ezarel gesticula davantage alors que Nevra se recroquevillait au dessus de lui, humant toujours plus l'odeur de sa peau, comme s'il respirait les volutes d'un bon plat avant d'y goûter.  
  
\- Tu saignes, grinça le Vampire en arrachant la chemise de lin de l'Elfe, découvrant son torse et sa peau délectable.  
  
    Le Vampire étira la langue pour lécher le liquide carmin qui perlait sur le poitrail d'Ezarel, lui arrachant un geignement. Ce dernier n'en réagit que plus violemment. Il devait s'extirper de l'étreinte de Nevra. Sur le champ ! Il roula du bassin pour créer une brèche et fuir, mais il fut perturbé lorsqu'il put constater l'état d'excitation du Vampire contre son bas ventre.  
    Cependant, paniqué et désireux de s'émanciper de cette situation, Ezarel redoubla d'efforts. L'état de Nevra ne s'en retrouva qu'accru et Ezarel sentait bien son propre corps réagir en conséquence. Plus que pour sa vie, l'Elfe craignit que le Vampire ne se rende compte qu'il provoquait des vagues de désir complètement irrationnelles chez lui.  
  
\- Lâche-moi ! Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche pas ! hurlait encore Ezarel, la voix éraillée.  
  
    Ses protestations avaient tout l'effet inverse sur Nevra, tant et si bien qu'il se serra encore davantage sur le corps tremblant de l'alchimiste. Le brun ne résista pas à approfondir ce toucher, ce contact charnel qu'il languissait depuis déjà trop longtemps à son goût.  
    Nevra se redressa alors, agrippant Ezarel pour le relever avec lui et le maintint fermement en plaçant ses bras dans le dos de l'Absynthe. Ventre contre ventre, le Vampire assis sur l'Elfe, ils n'étaient qu'eux deux, sans rien autour.  
    Nevra glissa sa langue contre la peau nue et frémissante d'Ezarel qui ne put retenir un tremblement d'abandon. Il s'avouait vaincu. L'Elfe apposa son front sur la tête de Nevra et supplia :   
  
\- Ne me touche pas, s'il te plaît...  
  
    Il ne pensait pas nécessaire de préciser quelles parties il souhaitait garder vierges du toucher de Nevra. Cela lui était plutôt évident. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne se sentait juste pas prêt. Et certainement pas dans ces conditions !  
    Nevra ondula du bassin pour ajuster sa position et resserra ses doigts dans le creux des omoplates d'Ezarel. Son majeur courait sur les vertèbres crissantes de son Elfe. Il avait terriblement envie de lui. Il voulait le dévorer tout entier et dans tous les sens du terme.  
    La langue chaude du Vampire sur la peau froide d'Ezarel provoqua un énième tremblement chez ce dernier. Une voix, au fond de lui, lui hurlait qu'il devait se dégager, s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Cette voix lui intimait de rompre tout contact, que ça le rongerait jusqu'à l'os et le ferait replonger dans les affres de sa phobie.  
    Mais une autre voix, tout aussi assourdissante, lui demandait de se livrer plus encore au Vampire. Le corps d'Ezarel désirait être à Nevra. C'était pour ça qu'inconsciemment, ses hanches vacillèrent pour le lui faire comprendre. Ezarel gémit plaintivement dans les cheveux du brun lorsque leurs virilités se rencontrèrent, chacune bien à l'abri dans leurs écrins de tissu.  
  
\- Pas sans que tu le veuilles, gronda Nevra.  
  
    La pluie glacée semblait lui avoir fait reprendre ses esprits. Il luttait néanmoins comme un diable pour ne pas céder à ses envies primaires. Il releva les yeux vers Ezarel pour s'assurer qu'il comprenne bien le message, puis répéta, son regard plongé dans les prunelles humides de l'Elfe :   
  
\- Je ne toucherai pas sans que tu le veuilles. Pourtant, si tu savais comme j'en crève d'envie.  
  
    Le Vampire effleura les lèvres de son amant avant de braquer à nouveau son regard inquisiteur sur lui :   
  
\- Et toi ?  
  
    Ezarel voulut s'exprimer, dire qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais seul son souffle accepta de sortir de sa bouche. Le petit fantôme de buée tiède s'élevait dans les airs quand Nevra lui sourit, identifiant sa confusion.  
  
\- Et toi ? As-tu envie de moi ?  
  
    Que devait répondre Ezarel ? Oui, clairement, la réponse était "oui". Il mourrait de désir pour le Brun, il en était parfaitement conscient. Malgré le danger qu'il représentait, son contact, le toucher de son corps lui était devenus nécessaires pour continuer à vivre. Mais s'il l'avouait, Nevra ne prendrait-il pas cela comme une autorisation pour lui faire tout ce dont il avait envie, là, tout de suite ? Ezarel était terrifié à cette idée, mais il ne pouvait lui mentir. Il ne voulait se mentir à lui-même et prendre le risque de blesser Nevra. Il l'avait déjà trop torturé.  
    Les mots refusant toujours de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres, comme pétrifiés, Ezarel ne put que hocher fébrilement la tête. Un immense sourire illumina le visage de l'Ombre et Ezarel n'en appréhenda que plus sa réaction.  
  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Nevra. Je sais. Pas maintenant, pas ce soir.  
  
    Puis il ajouta dans un souffle tandis qu'il dévorait les lèvres de son aimé :  
  
\- Peut-être demain...  
  
    Le fait que Nevra envisageait cela si tôt dans l'avenir fit tressaillir Ezarel. Et s'il refusait ? S'il le faisait trop languir ? Le Vampire se lasserait-il de lui ? Préférerait-il aller voir ailleurs ? Son affection pour lui supporterait-elle d'attendre aussi longtemps que nécessaire ?  
    Déjà, Nevra glissait le long de la mâchoire de l'Elfe, repoussant ses interrogations à plus tard. Une multitude de frissons s'éparpilla depuis les lèvres de Nevra sur la peau de l'Elfe, jusqu'à se nicher dans ses reins. Ezarel bascula la tête en arrière et se cambra sous les caresses expertes du Vampire. Les yeux fermés, il luttait désespérément pour ne pas céder à cette voix qui lui scandait de s'autoriser toutes les folies. Pas encore. Pas déjà.  
  
\- Laisse-moi te mordre, supplia Nevra, ses lèvres brûlantes de désir, dérapant dangereusement sur le cou tendu d'Ezarel.  
  
    Un éclair de frayeur balaya le regard de l'Elfe, mais au lieu de répliquer, il ne put que dévoiler davantage son cou en inclinant la tête. L'haleine chaude de Nevra lui annonça l'imminence de l'affliction.   
    Un hoquet de surprise teinté de douleur s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand Ezarel sentit les crocs du Vampire s'infiltrer sous sa peau. Aussitôt, l'Elfe s'agrippa à l'Ombre, une main dans son dos, l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il put sentir son sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie et presque aussitôt, la succion de Nevra.   
    Étrangement, la douleur stridente de la blessure s'effaça rapidement au profit d'une douce chaleur. Ainsi était-ce là le secret des Vampires pour ne pas faire fuir leurs victimes ? Était-ce réellement du plaisir qu'il ressentait ou en était-ce seulement une illusion provoquée par un venin vampirique ?  
    Pour le coup, Ezarel s'en ficha éperdument. Il décida de seulement s'abandonner à l'agréable sensation qui s'emparait de son corps tout entier. Sa poitrine l'échauffait, son bas ventre grouillait d'un désir ardent et ses reins le démangeaient sévèrement, sans parler de la tension que subissait son boxer.  
    Il se pressa à son tour contre Nevra, pour lui signifier qu'il prenait autant de plaisir que lui. L'angle de son corps permettait au Vampire de se délecter de ce nectar qu'il lui offrait bien volontiers tout en conservant ce contact lascif entre leurs attributs. Ezarel était régulièrement secoué de tremblements, résistant difficilement aux charmes du brun.   
    Il ne put d'ailleurs retenir un souffle de plaisir quand il sentit la langue de Nevra passer sur les deux petites écorchures et attendit qu'il reprenne la succion. Mais le froid de la nuit le frigorifia à cause des courants d'air nocturnes.  
  
\- Tu en redemandes, ma parole ?! sourit Nevra, agréablement surpris.  
  
    Interpellé, Ezarel bascula la tête et ouvrit les yeux. C'était terminé. Déjà ? La bouche entrouverte et les lèvres sèches d'avoir respiré si fort, Ezarel n'eut la force que de jeter un regard noir de reproches à Nevra. Pourquoi lui faire ressentir de telles sensations, de telles émotions si c'était pour l'en priver avant d'avoir atteint le Nirvana ?  
  
\- Je te le referai encore, vint lui confier le Vampire en humidifiant ses lèvres d'un baiser cuivré. Plein de fois, si tu le veux.  
  
    Ezarel s'empourpra de goûter au souffle de Nevra sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était plus la première fois. Il aurait dû y être habitué. Pourtant, la proximité de l'Ombre lui faisait toujours ce même effet de brasier. L'Elfe sentit une nouvelle vague de chaleur s'emparer de son visage lorsqu'il imagina toutes les fois où Nevra pourrait encore le faire trembler ainsi. Pour son plus grand bonheur, un épais nuage vint dissimuler la lune et son obscure clarté, les plongeant tous les deux dans le noir complet.  
    Puis un éclair déchira le ciel, nimbant la grande plaine d'une lumière éblouissante, comme en plein jour. Dans l'herbe, sous le couvert des arbres, on put voir deux amants couchés l'un sur l'autre s'enlacer et s'embrasser passionnément.


	16. Le Pot aux Roses

    Un éternuement sonore retentit dans le couloir des Chefs de Garde alors que la matinée était presque achevée. Tout le monde était déjà bien affairé et il n'y avait pas un Jipinku pour fouler le tapis écarlate du corridor.  
    Dans la chambre à la porte d'ébène où dormait d'ordinaire un certain Vampire, c'étaient deux Elfes qui étaient fort occupés.  
  
\- Allez, laisse-toi faire, bon sang ! râla Eweleïn.  
\- Non et non ! Tu ne me touches pas ! rétorqua aussitôt Ezarel.  
\- Mais tu sais que je ne vais pas te faire mal, quand même.  
\- Ahh ! Tu as les mains froides ! Dégage !  
\- C'est parce que tu es chaud comme la braise, ce n'est pas de ma faute !  
  
    Cette petite bagarre continua ainsi encore quelques instants jusqu'à ce que la voix et les vociférations d'Ezarel ne s'amenuisent. Visiblement, Eweleïn avait gagné. Après la nuit qu'il avait passé sous la pluie, Ezarel était malade comme un Corko. Comme sa chambre était encore inutilisable, Nevra lui avait proposé de partager la sienne.  
    Évidemment, l'Elfe avait hésité. Il ne voulait ni attiser, ni tenter le diable. Mais après le temps qu'ils avaient passé l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser goulûment, Ezarel s'était dit que dormir auprès de son Vampire ne pouvait être qu'agréable. C'était sans compter sur la maladie qui lui était tombé dessus dans son sommeil. Sa température était montée en flèche, pourtant, il avait tremblé de froid malgré le fait d'être blotti contre Nevra. Son crâne s'en retrouvait coincé dans un étau et il avait la tête d'un Zombie de la Terre des Morts. L'avantage, c'était qu'il n'attisait pas grand chose dans cet état.  
    Nevra était parti au Labyrinthe Brumeux, la base des Ombres, pour rattraper ses nombreuses tâches laissées en suspens la veille. Il allait certainement devoir expliquer pourquoi il était resté cloîtré toute la journée. Chrome s'était réellement inquiété.  
    Eweleïn était venue toquer à la porte du Vampire pour savoir où Ezarel était passé, inquiète elle-aussi de ne pas le voir répondre à l'appel ce matin-là. Autant dire qu'elle avait été surprise de découvrir l'Elfe dans le lit de Nevra. Mais lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué pour l'odeur de sa chambre, elle s'était contenté de cette justification. Eweleïn restait discrète comme toujours et c'était plutôt appréciable.   
    En constatant l'état de son alchimiste, elle était repartie en baragouinant dans sa moustache. Ezarel commençait à se rendormir quand la jeune femme au teint mauve avait à nouveau fait irruption dans la chambre. Elle tenait une trousse de fioles et des instruments de médecine. Ezarel avait frémit en voyant cela. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle voulait l'ausculter, évidemment.  
    Ça n'avait pas été faute de lutter vaillamment pour empêcher Eweleïn de le toucher, mais il avait la force d'une Flagadouille asthmatique et n'avait pas réussi à repousser l'infirmière. Elle lui avait même promis de rester aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour pouvoir le soigner.  
  
\- Bourtant, je bensais que tu serais bien contente de be voir dans cet état, grinça Ezarel, le nez bouché.  
\- C'est vrai, lui sourit-elle. Mais, tu n'en restes pas moins mon patient.  
  
    Elle lui tamponna le front avec un linge humide pour faire baisser sa température. Elle fut douce et délicate. Eweleïn savait combien Ezarel ne supportait pas qu'on le tripote et elle voyait bien tous les efforts qu'il faisait en travaillant sa phobie avec Nevra. Elle ne voulait pas interférer ou le faire régresser.  
  
\- Et mon chef de Garde, ajouta-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une information sans importance.  
  
    Ezarel écarquilla les yeux et se redressa aussitôt dans le lit. Enfin, il tenta de se redresser, mais comme il était courbaturé, dû au rhume, il retomba comme une loque dans les draps moites.  
  
\- C'est vrai ?! s'écria-t-il, la voix pleine d'espoir. Biiko b'a rendu bon poste ?  
\- Non, pas encore, le calma Eweleïn. Mais tu as fait énormément de progrès et ça ne devrait plus tarder selon moi.  
\- Tu trouves que j'ai fait des brogrès ?  
  
    Eweleïn fit mine de réfléchir un instant comme si la question valait vraiment la peine de s'y pencher, puis finit par approuver :  
  
\- Oui. Rien qu'en ce moment-même ! Il y a quelque temps de ça, j'aurais dû faire appel à Valkyon pour te maintenir pendant que je t'auscultais. Tu t'es débattu, mais tu as abandonné. Avant, même aux portes de la mort, je n'aurais pas posé la main sur toi.  
\- Détrombe-toi, la corrigea Ezarel. Prebièrebent, j'ai bêbe bas la force de be redresser, alors cobbent veux-tu que je be débatte ? Deuxièbebent, j'ai déjà envie de vobir, alors un beu de blus ou un beu de boins...  
\- Tu es tellement charmant, Ezarel ! sourit faussement Eweleïn, refusant d'admettre qu'il l'avait vexée.   
  
    Elle essora son linge devenu chaud, sans quitter l'Elfe des yeux.  
  
\- Tu vas finir vieux garçon si tu ne fais pas preuve d'un peu plus de tact, ronchonna-t-elle.  
  
    L'alchimiste sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter au visage à cette réflexion. Pauvre Ewelein, si elle savait.  
  
\- Et puis, quand on a de la fièvre, il faut se découvrir ! le gronda-t-elle, en attrapant la paire de draps qui était montée jusqu'au menton de l'Elfe.  
  
    Avant qu'il ne puisse le réaliser, la jeune femme avait déjà tout arraché, exposant Ezarel en boxer à l'air frais de la pièce.   
  
\- Bais ça va bas ! s'écria-t-il, surpris en tentant de rattraper les draps.  
  
    Mais déjà, les étoffes de satin et l'édredon en plumes glissaient au sol, hors de portée de l'Elfe. Il braqua son regard sur Eweleïn pour la sommer de le recouvrir, quand il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était figée.  
  
\- Quoi ?! grogna l'alchimiste.  
  
    Puis il remarqua son regard et d'un bref coup d'oeil, il constata que son corps était parsemé d'hématomes. Sa course et sa querelle avec Nevra avait laissé des marques sur sa peau. Cependant, ce n'était pas cela qu'Eweleïn fixait. Les bleus, c'était quelque chose, mais son cou, c'était autre chose.   
    Rapidement, comme prit sur le fait, Ezarel plaqua une de ses mains sur les petites boursouflures de sa jugulaire.  
  
\- Ce.. ce n'est rien, balbutia-t-il en tâchant d'être le plus convainquant possible.  
  
    L'infirmière papillonna des cils pour remettre ses idées en place et un sourire coquin étira ses lèvres fines.   
  
\- Non, ce n'est pas rien, Ez'. Tu ne finiras peut-être pas vieux garçon tout compte fait.  
  
    Ezarel ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle avait compris. Elle avait tout compris ! L'Elfe devina que c'était inutile de se fatiguer en excuses bidons, cela ne convaincrait en rien Eweleïn.  
  
\- Je ne te savais pas aussi ouvert, Ezarel, ajouta-t-elle, élargissant son sourire.  
  
    Ezarel reprenait à peine son souffle que déjà, Eweleïn rangeait ses affaires, prête à partir. L'alchimiste devait la retenir, l'empêcher de parler ou au moins lui faire promettre de garder le secret professionnel. Eweleïn n'était pas une pipelette et ne divulguait pas ce genre d'information en temps normal. Mais il devait en être certain. S'il avait pu la rendre muette avec un sortilège, Ezarel l'aurait sans doute fait !  
    Mais l'infirmière se dirigeait vers la sortie et l'alchimiste n'avait même pas la force de descendre du lit. Quand soudain, le battant de la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Nevra entra en trombe dans la chambre en lançant une pochette en cuir sur le canapé. Il était visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Quand il vit Eweleïn juste à coté et Ezarel presque nu sur le lit, il se retrouva interdit. Ezarel tenta de lui faire des signes de tête pour qu'il ne pose pas de questions. Ça ne ferait que renforcer l'idée que se faisait Eweleïn de leur relation. Mais Nevra ne voyait que le corps dénudé de son amant et l'Elfe parme affichant un grand sourire.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? lâcha-t-il tout d'un coup, de la jalousie clairement perceptible dans sa voix.  
\- Mais rien, le rassura Eweleïn, radieuse. Je suis venue lui prodiguer un onguent.  
  
    Ezarel s'enfonça dans son oreiller. Il pouvait mourir maintenant. Nevra venait de confirmer tous les doutes déjà bien solides de l'infirmière. Elle s'avança encore et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nevra avant de reprendre :   
  
\- Je te le laisse, prends bien soin de lui.  
  
    Elle glissa un clin d'oeil vers Ezarel et referma la porte derrière elle. Ezarel retourna l'oreiller pour se le mettre sur le visage, cherchant à s'étouffer pour abréger ses souffrances.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? interrogea Nevra en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
\- C'est une infirbière... rappela Ezarel, la voix étouffée par le coussin.  
\- Elle avait l'air un peu trop joyeuse, selon moi. Et qu'est-ce que tu fous à moitié à poil devant elle ?  
  
    Ezarel retira l'oreiller de son visage et souleva ses paupières. Il tenta de se redresser en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. En vain. Il darda son regard sur le visage du Vampire, dont les sourcils étaient froncés et les commissures étirées vers le bas.  
  
\- Tu... tu be fais une crise de jalousie, là ? s'étonna Ezarel.  
\- Pas du tout ! s'empressa de répondre Nevra. C'est juste que je me méfie. Elle aurait pu essayer de te toucher et de te faire régresser.  
  
    Ezarel flanqua un coup de poing de la force d'un mollusque dans l'épaule de l'Ombre, avant de se moucher bruyamment pour se dégager le nez.  
  
\- T'es jaloux ! C'est tordant et inespéré comme situation, pouffa Ezarel.  
  
    Nevra lui lança un regard accusateur avant de bondir sur lui. Il ne lui laissa aucune chance de fuite et monta à cheval sur sa taille avant de poser ses mains de chaque coté de la tête d'Ezarel.  
  
\- Ça te déplaît que je sois possessif ? lui demanda-t-il, réellement soucieux de la réponse.  
  
    Timidement, Ezarel posa ses mains sur les hanches du Vampire. Le sentir sur lui de cette façon n'aidait pas à faire baisser sa fièvre.  
  
\- Non, pas vraiment, mais...  
  
    Le cœur du Vampire se serra dans sa poitrine. Quand il y avait un "mais", il en ressortait rarement indemne. Ezarel remarqua la crainte de Nevra et préféra prendre des pincettes pour ce qu'il avait à dire.  
  
\- Je voudrais juste que... tu lèves le pied. Seulement quelques temps, ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant la mine du Vampire.  
\- Que je lève le pied ? répéta Nevra.  
\- Je veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant. Eweleïn n'est pas une commère, elle ne dira rien, je pense, mais si elle l'a remarqué d'autres pourraient deviner aussi.  
  
    Nevra ne souriait plus. Il se redressa en prenant appui sur le torse de son ami.  
  
\- Je ne pensais pas que tu en aurais honte, se vexa-t-il. J'oubliais que tu es le grand Ezarel, son altesse elfique.  
\- C'est pas que j'en ai honte, s'empressa de rectifier Ezarel. C'est que c'est nouveau pour moi et je ne sais pas comment me comporter vis à vis des autres.  
\- Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce genre de détail ?    
  
    Nevra était réellement dubitatif. Il sentait l'entourloupe et préférait en avoir le cœur net. Loin de lui l'envie de se lancer dans une relation qui le ferait souffrir. Ezarel haussa un sourcil, comme si la réponse à sa question était une évidence.  
  
\- Depuis que je traîne avec toi ! l'accusa ouvertement l'Elfe. Si je me sens visé par les regards et les murmures, je me connais, je vais afficher mon sourire et t'ignorer.  
  
    Nevra rit. En vérité, il était attendri par l'attention de l'alchimiste. Son amant était intimidé et il trouvait ça adorable. D'autant plus qu''Ezarel admettait ne pas vouloir prendre le risque d'être un connard avec lui. Il se connaissait et préférait prendre les devants pour s'empêcher d'agir comme un idiot.  
    Le Vampire était complètement fou de son Elfe. Il n'avait qu'une envie à présent, c'était de lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait. Aussi, il se pencha à nouveau au dessus de son visage et respira ses lèvres avant de les embrasser.  
    Ezarel souffla et se détacha à contre cœur de son amant.  
  
\- J'ai le nez bouché ! râla-t-il. Tu me fais faire de l'apnée, tu veux me tuer ?  
\- Je te réanimerai, répondit Nevra dans un souffle en retournant à l'assaut de la bouche rebelle.  
  
    Mais Ezarel se débattait. Fébrilement, certes, mais suffisamment pour décourager le Vampire.  
  
\- Okey, okey ! J'ai compris, pas la bouche, accepta-t-il en mordillant la ligne de la mâchoire d'Ezarel tout en laissant ses doigts courir sur son ventre doux. Tu préfères peut-être que j'aille... ici !  
  
    Ezarel s'exclama de surprise. Nevra avait glissé les doigts dans son boxer. Son baiser et les caresses lui avaient déjà fait de l'effet et ça n'avait pas échappé au Vampire. Ezarel le frappa pour l'empêcher d'accéder à cette partie de son anatomie. Il ne voulait pas céder à Nevra trop vite. Il acceptait son contact et ses caresses bien volontiers mais cette partie de son corps ne lui était pas encore acquise, bien que le Vampire ait eu une grande influence dessus.  
  
\- Quoi ? rit Nevra. Tu m'as demandé de me calmer en public, non ?  
  
    Les sourcils froncés d'Ezarel obligèrent Nevra à retrouver son sérieux.  
  
\- Promis, rien de trop compréhensible en public.  
\- Rien de subtil non plus ! le corrigea aussitôt l'Elfe.  
\- T'as vraiment pas d'humour, railla Nevra.  
\- J'en ai, mais pas quand je suis le sujet.  
  
    N'ayant rien de plus à dire, Nevra goûta simplement cette bouche qui parlait trop. Ezarel ne se défendit pas et accepta de bon cœur les lèvres charnues du Vampire. Déjà, la température de son corps remontait dangereusement. L'effet que Nevra avait sur lui était réellement problématique.  
    Aussi, Ezarel tenta de repousser le brun d'un coup de menton, mais c'était sans compter sur l'acharnement de ce dernier.  
  
\- Nev... tenta-t-il d'articuler entre deux baisers. Promets-moi.  
  
    Le Vampire esquiva la question en s'engouffrant dans le cou moite d'Ezarel.  
  
\- Okey, okey, assura-t-il en griffant la peau d'albâtre de ses dents.  
  
    Ezarel dut réprimer un frisson pour ne pas céder à la tendresse de Nevra.  
  
\- Sérieusement, parvint-il à souffler d'un ton qui se voulait catégorique.  
  
    Visiblement, ce simple mot fit son effet puisque Nevra souffla longuement dans le cou d'Ezarel avant de se redresser juste assez pour que leurs regards s'accrochent.  
  
-Promis, je ne prendrai pas de risque. En public, ajouta-t-il devant l'importance de ce détail. Mais en privé, tu es à moi.  
\- Oh là ! Doucement, je suis encore maître de mon corps et tu n'en es pas le propriétaire, lui rappela Ezarel.  
\- Tu es sûr de ça ? questionna Nevra en se dandinant sur lui.  
  
    Le Vampire était plutôt doué pour réfuter chaque défense d'Ezarel. L'Elfe savait qu'il n'était plus maître de son corps depuis un certain temps. Cependant il était bien décidé à céder les dernières parties vierges du toucher de Nevra le plus tard possible.


	17. La Fin de la Thérapie

    A peine était-il remis de son rhume qu'Ezarel avait insisté pour reprendre le travail. Il n'en pouvait plus de tourner en rond dans la chambre de Nevra. Il avait bien tenté de faire quelques excursions à la bibliothèque, à la serre ou sur la place des marchands, histoire d'avoir droit à un peu d'activité, mais Eweleïn l'avait bien vite rattrapé. Interdiction formelle de sortir tant qu'il n'était pas totalement guéri.  
    Sa chambre n'était toujours pas opérationnelle, il était donc piégé dans le "donjon de l'amour" du Vampire. Ezarel adorait Nevra. Plus que ça, il l'aimait. Mais il aimait également son libre arbitre et sa liberté. De plus, même si le contact charnel avec Nevra était délectable, il appréhendait toujours un peu de s'endormir à ses cotés, de peur que le brun soit trop entreprenant avec lui pendant son sommeil. Pourtant Nevra avait promis qu'il ne lui ferait rien sans son consentement et Ezarel avait confiance en lui. N'empêche que l'Elfe avait vraiment hâte de retrouver son petit cocon à lui.   
    Miiko lui avait avoué que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Apparemment, de gros travaux étaient à prévoir avant que la pièce ne soit réutilisable. Une question d'usure dans les tuyauteries, le plombier avait parlé de soude caustique, une sorte d'acide très puissante. Ezarel s'était bien évidemment abstenu d'admettre qu'il en versait régulièrement dans les siphons pour ronger les pelotes de cheveux qui partaient avec l'eau. Les femmes ne sont pas les seules à subir ce problème de chute capillaire. Le fait était que toutes les canalisations étaient à changer. Cela allait prendre des semaines avant que ce ne soit fait.  
    Ainsi donc, une fois remis sur pieds, Ezarel s'était empressé de se chercher des occupations. Refusant de le surmener, Eweleïn avait dû lui trouver des petites tâches ça et là pour l'empêcher de la harceler continuellement. Évidemment, faire l'intérimaire ne dura qu'un temps. Ezarel était revenu à la charge, réclamant des missions qui ne soient pas des insultes à son brillant esprit. Il avait tout tenté pour avoir accès aux laboratoires. Tyranniser les alchimistes lui manquait terriblement, mais malgré son insistance, l'infirmière tint bon et ne céda pas.  
    Face à l'acharnement d'Ezarel, la pauvre n'avait eu qu'une seule solution : l’embaucher à l'infirmerie. A vrai dire, il y avait beaucoup de travail à faire ces temps-ci. C'était en partie pour cela que la jeune Elfe avait du mal à assumer le rôle de Chef de Garde en plus de son travail quotidien.       
    Persuadé que ce serait une partie de plaisir et plus qu'heureux de démontrer qu'il ferait parfaitement l'affaire, Ezarel s'était pavané devant la facilité de la tâche qui lui revenait. Il devait faire l'inventaire annuel de tous les instruments, de tous les baumes et onguents de soin, de toutes plantes médicinales et de tous les linges stérilisés pour les interventions chirurgicales.   
    Cet inventaire avait pour but de vérifier les stocks afin de les compléter à nouveau. C'était une tâche primordiale qui impacterait le bon déroulement de l'année à venir. Ezarel n'avait donc pas le droit à l'erreur. De toute façon, ce n'était pas sorcier, compter quelques bouts de coton et des fioles de liquide, si ?  
    Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que l'Absynthe s'était plongé dans le dénombrement des différentes herbes qu'il trouvait déjà à redire.  
  
\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu conserves de la menthe amère ? s'exaspéra-t-il en sortant la tête d'une étagère. C'est inutile comme plante !  
\- Parce que ça atténue les démangeaisons stomacales et les douleurs abdominales en cas d'ingestion de plantes urticantes, énonça Eweleïn sans détourner les yeux de ses feuilles griffonnées.  
\- Ok, donc je reformule ma question : pourquoi tu gardes ça ? Faudrait être un imbécile profond pour manger des orties...  
  
    Eweleïn cessa de faire crisser sa fine plume d'oisillon sur le parchemin, soupira longuement et daigna enfin accorder un regard à Ezarel. Ses sourcils froncés et son regard noir n'indiquait visiblement rien de bienveillant.  
  
\- Je les garde, Ezarel, depuis que tu as pris un malin plaisir à faire des tartelettes à la morelle noire pour toute la Garde en faisant croire que c'était de la myrtille !  
\- Oh...  hoqueta Ezarel, réellement surpris. C'était de la morelle, tu es sûre ? Du raisin de loup ?  
\- Certaine !  
\- Non, je dis ça parce que la morelle, c'est quand même assez toxique ! Ce serait très dangereux de s'en servir par inadvertance dans un dessert...  
\- Par inadvertance, oui, répéta l'infirmière, pas crédule pour deux sous.  
\- En plus... ça sert pour la magie noire, alors, quelqu'un a dû les remplacer pendant que je faisais la pâte, de toute évidence.  
\- De toute évidence, on t'a piégé, oui, approuva faussement Eweleïn.  
\- Oui, bien entendu. Comment me serais-je procuré cet ingrédient de toute façon ? Et puis, pourquoi voudrais-je du mal à la Garde, hum ?  
  
    Ezarel était absolument sûr qu'aucune charge ne pourrait être retenue contre lui. Eweleïn n'avait pas la moindre preuve. Personne n'avait aucune preuve.   
  
\- Tu ne te sers pas de la morelle noire en alchimie ? questionne l'infirmière.  
  
    Ezarel cessa de respirer. Et merde ! Il aurait mieux faire de fermer sa grande bouche avec cette menthe amère.  
  
\- S-si... j'en ai un peu. Quelques baies, tout au plus, ajouta-t-il pour se défendre.  
\- Hum... et tu n'avais pas fait ces tartelettes à l'occasion de la petite fête de bienvenue d'Erika dans la Garde ?  
\- Ah si... se remémora l'Elfe. Si, si. Maintenant que tu le dis ça me revient... Je la détestais déjà à l'époque.  
\- Serait-il donc possible que tu aies attenté à sa vie ?  
\- Oh c'est fort probable ! lâcha Ezarel avant de réaliser qu'il avait réfléchi à voix haute.   
  
    Il ouvrit de grands yeux devant la bourde qu'il venait de faire. Il observa Eweleïn qui le fixait toujours de ses petits yeux plissés et tenta le tout pour le tout afin de se rattraper :   
  
\- Je veux dire... si j'avais voulu la tuer, elle serait déjà plus là, hein ! J'aurais chargé la tarte avec un peu plus qu'une grosse poignée de baies. J'aurais mis la totale, tu vois ! J'aurais ajouté de la Belladone sucrée aussi pour le goût et... l'effet foudroyant. Et peut-être un peu de Gui argenté pour l'ornement comestible ! Ces tartelettes auraient été à mortelles... littéralement.  
  
    Il appuyait ses propos en mimant une balance avec ses mains pour donner une idée des proportions de la recette. Eweleïn secouait la tête en écoutant l'Elfe déblatérer ses manigances.  
  
\- On garde la menthe amère, Ezarel. Et note qu'il faut tripler les doses pour cette année.  
\- Tripler ? Et en quel honneur ?  
\- Je te sens frustré, remarqua l'Elfe à la peau mauve. J'imagine qu'il va bien falloir que ça retombe sur quelqu'un un jour ou l'autre.  
  
    Ezarel releva la tête de sa feuille annotée, furibond.  
  
-Frustré ? Je... tu... je ne suis pas du tout frustré ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
  
    L'infirmière papillonna exagérément des cils en relevant les yeux vers Ezarel. Elle questionna, d'une voix qui roucoulait, pleine de sous-entendu :  
  
\- Oh, alors... vous avez fait votre affaire avec Nevra ?  
  
    Ezarel se sentit défaillir. Il s'empourpra et eu toutes les peines du monde à calmer les palpitations de son cœur. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Faire leur affaire ? L'alchimiste n'était peut-être pas très porté sur la chose, mais il n'était pas non plus né de la dernière pluie. Il savait bien ce qu'entendait Eweleïn par "faire leur affaire".  
  
\- N-non. Il m'a pas... Je veux pas... Je... Oh et puis ça ne te regarde pas ! cria-t-il en se dissimulant derrière la montagne de feuilles d'inventaire à remplir.  
  
\- J'en déduis que tu es frustré... chanta l'infirmière d'une voix légère suffisamment forte pour qu'Ezarel l'entende.  
  
    Cependant, ce dernier préféra faire la sourde oreille. Il ne tenait pas à être embarrassé davantage. Il avait déjà du mal à faire face à tout ça, tout seul, ce n'était pas nécessaire qu'une tierce personne s'en mêle !  
    Le silence retomba, Ezarel parvint enfin à calmer les battements de son cœur et les deux Elfes purent enfin reprendre leurs travaux. D'où il se trouvait, l'alchimiste pouvait entendre Eweleïn souffler sur sa mèche de cheveux avec énervement et chiffonner des feuilles de papier avant de les jeter à la corbeille. Il ne savait pas sur quoi elle travaillait, mais visiblement, ça la tourmentait. Cependant, il avait bien trop à faire de son coté pour proposer son aide.  
    Ezarel était aux prises avec un énorme bocal jaunâtre, ne sachant s'il contenait une trachée de sirène endeuillée ou un simple tube de corail mou. Et vu l'aspect antique du bocal, Ezarel pouvait déjà deviner l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en échapperait après le "pop" sonore du couvercle s'il lui prenait l'envie de l'ouvrir pour vérifier. Alors il tourna et retourna encore le bocal dans ses mains pour capter un détail qui le déciderait à cocher la case "trachée de sirène" plutôt que "corail tout mou".  
    L'Elfe était encore à sa contemplation minutieuse quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée, manquant de lui faire lâcher le fragile pot de verre. Surpris, Ezarel émit un couinement lorsque le bocal lui glissa des mains mais il fut extrêmement soulagé de l'avoir rattraper avant que tout le formol périmé ne lui explose à la figure.  
  
\- Ez' ! s'écria une voix affolée. Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Oui, oui, je l'ai rattrapé à temps, jubila l'Elfe, heureux d'avoir évité une catastrophe.  
  
    L'alchimiste émergea de derrière une lourde étagère de bois. Ce n'était pas Eweleïn qui l'avait interpellé. A peine sa tête avait dépassé d'un rayonnage qu'une ombre fondit vers lui. Il eut tout juste le temps de cligner des yeux que Nevra était déjà là, à son côté.  
  
\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiétait-il en examinant l'Elfe sous toutes les coutures.  
  
    Bien qu'il ait remarqué la réelle panique dans la voix du Vampire, Ezarel n'appréciait pas particulièrement cette mise en spectacle devant Eweleïn. Aussi, dégagea-t-il Nevra d'un coup de coude pour reposer tranquillement le bocal sur l'étagère.  
  
\- Bien évidemment que j'en suis sûr ! s'agaça-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
  
    Nevra se redressa, ignorant le ton de reproche d'Ezarel et fit rebondir son œil argenté vers Eweleïn. Cette dernière portait sur lui un regard surpris. Personne ne semblait saisir la raison de son irruption.  
  
\- C'est... Chrome.  
\- Est-il arrivé quelque chose ? fronça Eweleïn.  
\- C'est ce que je pensais, avoua Nevra. Il m'a dit qu'Ezarel était parti à l'infirmerie, alors j'ai cru...  
  
    Le Vampire braqua de nouveau son regard sur son Elfe pour le scanner une fois de plus de la tête aux pieds.  
  
\- J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, termina-t-il.  
  
    Ezarel oscilla la tête devant la réaction excessive du brun.   
  
\- Mais... tu n'as rien, constata Nevra. Eweleïn t'a embauché ici, c'est ça ?  
  
    L'Ombre était réellement gêné de son comportement, de son emportement. Ezarel allait bien, il s'en était fait pour rien. C'était de sa faute. Quand il avait demandé à Chrome s'il avait vu Ezarel et que le jeune loup lui avait dit qu'il était à l'infirmerie, Nevra n'avait pas attendu son reste et s'était précipité. Il aurait pu attendre que Chrome termine sa phrase ou demander un simple "c'est grave ?" pour savoir qu'en vérité, il ne s'était rien passé. Il avait été impulsif et inquiet. Il s'était dit que son rhume s'était peut-être aggravé, qu'il avait peut-être dérivé sur une bronchite ou autres maladies foudroyantes.  
  
\- Je... Excusez-moi de vous avoir interrompu, se courba-t-il à l'intention des deux Elfes.  
  
    Puis en se redressant, il plongea son regard dans celui d'Ezarel pour lui prouver sa sincérité :  
  
\- Pardonne-moi, je voulais pas t'embarrasser. Pour une fois que c'était pas volontaire...  
\- Ce n'est rien, lança Eweleïn en s'approchant des deux hommes. Il n'y a que nous, tout va bien.  
  
    Nevra tiqua et questionna :   
  
\- Qu'entends-tu par "Il n'y a que nous" ? Je vois bien qu'on est que tous les trois, mais que veux-tu dire ?  
  
    Ezarel se crispa, raide comme un madrier de frêne à plomb. Si Nevra n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'Eweleïn avait découvert le pot aux roses malgré les mises en garde d'Ezarel, il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.  
  
\- Et bien... vous pouvez être vous-même quand je suis là. J'ai compris, c'est bon. Pas la peine de vous cacher.  
  
    Ezarel lutta pour ne pas s'évanouir. Il se ventila discrètement en voyant toute sa réputation s'écrouler. Son poste de Chef de Garde s'éloignait encore de lui à grands pas. Nevra arqua un étrange regard interrogatif sur Ezarel. Lui qui était persuadé que l'Elfe ne voulait pas en parler avant d'être prêt... s'était-il confié ?  
  
\- J'ai remarqué les marques sur son corps quand je l'ai ausculté, répondit Eweleïn à la question muette de Nevra. Les marques de morsures...   
  
    "Oh" fut la seule chose que Nevra trouva à dire en guise de réponse. Cependant comme son regard posait encore mille et une questions, Eweleïn se sentit obligé de poursuivre pour apaiser les deux garçons, à présent figés avec des manches à balai dans l'arrière-train.  
  
\- Même si Ezarel tente d'atténuer son haptophobie avec toi, en tant que médecin, je sais qu'il a certaines limites, expliqua-t-elle. Il ne t'aurait jamais laissé approcher à ce point s'il n'y avait rien entre vous. Quand je lui en ai parlé, sa réaction a été plutôt éloquente malgré l'absence de phrase cohérente de sa part.  
  
    La pression accumulée dans le corps svelte d'Ezarel s'évapora et il se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche. Ses épaules retombèrent, le manche à balai se fit plus souple et il s'autorisa à nouveau à respirer.  
  
\- Euh... okey, sourit légèrement Nevra, plutôt mal à l'aise.  
\- Cependant, je me pose quand même une question, reprit l'infirmière en levant un doigt contre son menton. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que ça s'ébruite ?  
  
    Les garçons se jetèrent un regard empli de panique. Lequel devait prendre la parole en premier pour limiter les dégâts ? Limiter les dégâts ? Ezarel ne voulait pas perdre sa crédibilité face à Eweleïn, même si c'était déjà probablement fait. Avouer qu'il était capable d'aimer à nouveau, c'était admettre qu'il n'était pas infaillible. Quand à Nevra, c'était bien d'autres dégâts qu'il aurait aimé prévenir.  
  
\- Non, je demande parce que ça m'intrigue, continua Eweleïn devant l'absence d'aveu. Miiko te rendrait ton poste à coup sûr, alors...  
\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Ezarel.  
  
    Sa voix tonna encore quelques secondes dans la pièce avant que les échos se taisent et que le silence retombe.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'emballa-t-il. Miiko veut une preuve de ma progression. Une preuve que je ne connais pas. Avouer notre... relation n'y changera rien ! Miiko est têtue et n'acceptera aucune forme de détournement.  
  
    Ezarel sentit Nevra se tendre encore un peu à son coté. Eweleïn ne répondit pas et ouvrit légèrement la bouche, comme pour répliquer quelque chose sans qu'aucun son n'accepte de sortir. Son regard sauta d'Ezarel à Nevra de manière frénétique. L'alchimiste flaira immédiatement l'entourloupe. L'infirmière semblait avoir mis le doigt sur un élément qu'il ignorait jusque là. A l'évidence, Nevra devait être au courant de quelque chose.  
    Aussi, Ezarel darda sur eux un regard des plus inquisiteurs, les forçant à avouer ce que lui ne savait pas, mais qu'il avait bien peur de soupçonner. Le Vampire s'empara du bras de l'Elfe comme s'il était nécessaire à son équilibre.  
  
\- La morsure... c'était l'étape finale de ta thérapie, avoua simplement Nevra dans un souffle, sans tergiverser. Miiko pensait que si tu te laissait suffisamment approcher pour que je te morde, c'était que tu avais vaincu ta phobie.  
  
    Pendant un instant, Ezarel dévisagea l'Ombre, comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. Comme si ces mots qu'il venait de prononcer ne pouvait pas être les siens. Puis violemment, une vague de dégoût le submergea, le forçant à expulser l'air de ses poumons comme s'il était devenu toxique. Ezarel arracha son bras de la main de Nevra, ne supportant plus le contact de cet homme qu'il pensait connaître.  
  
\- Comment as-tu pu me cacher un telle chose ? feula l'Elfe. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir avoué que c'était la fameuse preuve juste après m'avoir... m'avoir...  
\- Mordu ? termina Nevra.  
\- Tu... tu savais qu'on devrait forcément passer par là, hein ? crachait Ezarel. Tout ce que tu m'as dis, tout ce que tu as fait, c'était dans cet unique but ? Dans le seul objectif de pouvoir... te nourrir de moi ? T'as saisis l'occasion que Miiko te tendait, hein ? Et puis c'est quoi cette épreuve débile ? Comme si je me serais laissé mordre en temps normal !  
  
    Sous le regard stupéfait d'Eweleïn, Ezarel sifflait ses rhétoriques sur un Nevra qui n'osait même plus le regarder, baissant les yeux sur les clavicules de l'Elfe. Il ne savait plus où se mettre pour échapper aux reproches douloureux d'Ezarel. Il aurait aimé avoir les mots pour l'apaiser, pour le calmer. Mais il savait bien que toute défense ne ferait qu'alimenter le feu de sa rage.  
  
\- Avais-tu au moins l'intention de me le dire, Nevra ? Non... bien sûr que non. Ça te plaisait trop que je te laisse accéder à mon sang, c'est ça ?  
  
    Ezarel était hors de lui. Il n'en revenait pas. La colère bouillonnait en lui, comme jamais auparavant. Il avait laissé Nevra accéder aux parties les plus reculées de son cœur. Il l'avait laissé pénétrer dans son espace vital, il avait même culpabilisé de l'avoir repoussé ! Il lui faisait entière confiance. Confiance que le Vampire avait allègrement bafouée.  
  
-Tu... tu m'as trahi, tu t'es joué de moi depuis le début. Tu t'es servi de ma situation désespérée pour faire de moi ton jouet, c'est ça ? questionnait encore Ezarel, la voix pleine de trémolos.  
-Non, tu te trompes, articula enfin Nevra.  
-Ose me le dire dans les yeux alors, si tu en es si convaincu !  
  
    Difficilement, le Vampire releva les paupières et son coeur se fêla d'un grand coup quand il put distinguer les éclairs de haine et de douleur qui striaient les prunelles de son Elfe. Il savait comme son mensonge lui faisait mal. Il savait à quel point son omission pouvait être perçue comme une trahison par Ezarel. La douleur qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard lui fit d'autant plus regretter de lui avoir caché la vérité. Mais comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ?  
    Alors Nevra préféra lui ouvrir son cœur, lui avouer ses véritables raisons. Il ne voulait pas le tromper plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà été.  
  
\- Si je n'ai rien dit... c'est parce que j'avais peur que tu t'éloignes de moi, une fois que tu aurais récupéré ton poste, expliqua Nevra d'une voix rauque et peinée. Qu'une fois ta thérapie terminée, tu ne voudrais plus de moi.  
  
    Ezarel souffla encore, ne pouvant tout simplement pas y croire. Nevra se foutait de lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'était tout simplement insensé ! Comment pouvait-il croire de telles inepties ? Des centaines de questions venaient toutes à l'esprit d'Ezarel en même temps, si bien qu'il ne put pas en constituer une seule à voix haute.   
    Trop de maux, trop de heurts s'accumulaient en lui. Il se sentait trahi, blessé, meurtri. Ses côtes lui faisaient affreusement mal, s'écartelant au rythme de ses palpitations, et son cœur se déchirait en une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine.   
    Ezarel sentait déjà le râle inarticulé de l'affliction monter en lui. Il était cependant hors de question d'offrir ce spectacle à Nevra. Il ne voulait pas lui offrir la satisfaction d'avoir su le briser, une fois de plus. Il ne voulait pas lui offrir cette victoire.  
    Alors l'Elfe s'efforça de faire taire son chagrin. Il s'efforça de mettre au silence toute sa douleur. Il la plaqua au sol avec la force de sa colère avant de l'enterrer dans un recoin de son cœur. Ezarel alimenta sa rage et sa rancœur envers Nevra pour oublier l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui jusqu'à il y avait quelques minutes.  
    Ezarel s'obligea à se réfugier à nouveau derrière ce masque froid et hautain qu'il avait accepter de laisser tomber pour Nevra. Le masque était fêlé, l'Ombre voyait bien au travers, mais qu'importait. Il ferait illusion pour tous les autres.  
    Fou de rage, l'Elfe pesta quelques mots que seuls Eweleïn comprit et qui lui firent écarquiller de grands yeux avant de s'en aller en claquant la porte. Cela prit quelques instants avant que le silence ne retombe complètement dans l'infirmerie.   
    Pendant de longues minutes, rien, absolument rien, ne vint perturber cette tranquillité apparente. Pas même les battements fébriles du cœur brisé de Nevra.


	18. Confrontation

    Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'Ezarel avait récupéré son poste de Chef de Garde. Son entretien avec Miiko avait duré un certain temps, mais devant les preuves évidentes de la progression d'Ezarel, la Kitsune n'avait pas pu lui refuser sa requête.  
    Cela faisait quelques jours également que l'Elfe prenait un grand soin à éviter Nevra. Il était parvenu à ne pas se trouver en sa présence plus de quelques instants. Le Vampire avait bien tenté d'aborder une conversation mais Ezarel l'avait ignoré de toute sa superbe.  
    Une semaine donc que l'Absynthe tyrannisait à nouveau ses minions et qu'Eweleïn savourait ses journées. Étrangement, Ezarel l'avait épargnée. Il avait jugé que la jeune femme avait tout autant souffert de cette situation que lui, et puis, d'un certain côté, c'était grâce à sa bavure qu'il avait enfin pu retrouver son rang. Intérieurement, il la remerciait de lui avoir fait éclater la vérité au visage, même s'il en avait souffert.  
    Tout était donc rentré dans l'ordre. A peu près. Nevra lui manquait, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer. De plus, il ne pouvait lui pardonner son mensonge. A vrai dire, c'était l'illusion de cet amour qui lui manquait. Il avait cru qu'il était véritable pendant un temps et même s'il était factice, cet agréable sentiment lui manquait. D'un certain coté, Ezarel aurait aimé rester dans le mensonge. Heureux les ignorants à ce que l'on dit...  
    Même si Nevra s'était défendu en prétextant une peur de le perdre pour ne pas lui avouer la vérité à propos de la preuve demandée par Miiko, cela ne changeait rien. Bien au contraire, c'était encore pire : l'amour était réel mais pas assez fort pour être confiant. A chaque fois qu'il y repensait, Ezarel sentait les vagues de douleur surgir de ton cœur pour le tétaniser tout entier. Il avait bien prit soin d'enfermer tous ces sentiments dans une petite boîte fermée à triple tour au fond de son âme. Malgré cela, quelques afflictions parvenaient à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au dehors.  
    Ezarel était planté devant son pot de confiture, à défaut de miel, depuis trop longtemps déjà. Une fois de plus, ses pensées l'avaient arrêté pour un temps. Secouant la tête, il s'empressa de fermer le bocal avant de se faire prendre et le rangea sur l'étagère du garde manger. Il s'empara de sa tartine et s'éloigna d'un grand pas, avant de percuter quelque chose.  
    Quel fut son grand désespoir quand son regard se leva sur une prunelle argentée. Sa voix s'envola et l'Elfe resta bloqué pendant une seconde, le regard plongé dans cette flaque frémissante. Ou peut-être était-ce plusieurs minutes ?      
    Lorsqu'enfin il reprit ses esprits, Ezarel papillonna des cils pour se défaire de l'emprise qu'avait le Vampire sur lui. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, sans doute une formule de politesse quelconque en langage elfique, et entreprit de contourner le brun pour s'en aller.  
  
\- Attends Ez', on peut parler un instant ? le retint Nevra en l'attrapant par le bras.  
  
    Ezarel s'empressa de le faire lâcher prise et pesta :   
  
\- Tu déconnes ? On a rien à se dire !  
\- Si, au contraire. Tu ne m'as pas dit un mot depuis que tu as récupéré ton poste et je...  
\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je te remercie ? Que je passe l'éponge ? Que j'oublie tout ? vociféra l'Elfe.  
  
    Nevra baissa les paupières, abattu par la véhémence du ton d'Ezarel.  
  
\- Non. Bien sûr que non, mais j'aurais espéré qu'on puisse simplement en discuter.  
\- En discuter, juste en discuter, répéta l'alchimiste, perplexe.  
\- Oui, seulement ça.  
\- Très bien, approuva Ezarel, catégorique dans sa voix. Discutons-en !  
  
    Ezarel prit une grande inspiration. Ça allait lui être utile pour ce qu'il avait à dire. Il leva la main à hauteur de buste et planta son index sur un des pectoraux du Vampire pour s'assurer que les mots qu'il allait prononcer allaient bien s'encrer dans ses chairs.  
  
\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne souhaite pas te croiser plus que nécessaire depuis une semaine ? Parce que tu m'as trahi Nevra. Je te faisais confiance pour m'aider. Tu m'as appris à avoir confiance en toi et tout ça, c'était juste pour me planter une dague dans le dos ! Tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas tant ta dissimulation qui me fout en rogne, Nevra. Ce sont les raisons qui t'ont poussé à le faire ! Si tu t'étais foutu de moi depuis le début, j'aurais été mal. Genre, vraiment mal. Je crois que je me serais braqué encore plus qu'avant, avoua Ezarel en haussant les sourcils. Mais là...  
  
    L'Elfe cessa d'appuyer son doigt sur le buste de Nevra et s'éloigna pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains comme si trop de choses essayaient de sortir sans qu'il ne put les retenir.  
  
\- Tu... tu m'as menti parce que tu as cru que je te lâcherais, que je te laisserais ! Je ne l'aurais pas fait, comment aurais-je pu ?  
\- C'est pourtant ce que tu t'es empressé de faire aussitôt que ton poste t'a été rendu, répliqua Nevra.  
\- Non, se défendit Ezarel. C'est pas parce que j'ai retrouvé mon rang de Chef de Garde que je m'éloigne de toi. C'est...  
  
    L'Elfe ne trouvait pas ses mots, trop submergé par ses émotions. Il devait faire le tri pour faire une phrase compréhensible. Nevra le foutait vraiment en vrac. Ce dernier patienta en silence, il savait qu'argumenter ne ferait qu'enrager davantage l'alchimiste et préférait donc le laisser s'exprimer à son rythme.  
  
\- Tu... t'as pas eu confiance, souffla Ezarel avec peine. Tu as cru que mes sentiments n'étaient là que par intérêt. Je me demande si tu me connais aussi bien que tu le prétends, tout compte fait...  
  
    Les épaules de Nevra s'affaissèrent ! Le poids des paroles d'Ezarel l'écrasèrent sans qu'il ne puisse y résister. Il n'avait pas pris conscience de cela. Il avait donc réellement blessé Ezarel. Ce n'était pas que de la colère. Ce n'était aucunement dans ses intentions, Nevra avait seulement eu peur d'être délaissé. Tout d'un coup, la culpabilité qui l'habitait déjà s'amplifia tant et si bien, qu'elle devenait insupportable. En voulant le préserver, Nevra avait saboté tout seul le bonheur qui lui était offert.  
  
\- Je... okey, je me suis trompé, admit humblement Nevra, une once de désespoir dans la voix. J'ai douté, c'est vrai, mais je voulais pas sous-entendre que tu n'agissais que par intérêt. Je me suis dis que tes efforts s'amenuiseraient si tu atteignais ton objectif et que...  
\- Tu penses que toi, tu fais partie de ces efforts ? le coupa Ezarel. Tu crois vraiment que te côtoyer est une corvée pour moi ?  
  
    Les yeux d'Ezarel étaient exorbités. Il était complètement abattu par les faits qui lui éclataient au visage. Ainsi donc Nevra ne lui avait pas menti sur ses intentions... Le Vampire tenta de répliquer quelque chose mais sa bouche s'en retrouva entrouverte sans qu'il ne parvienne à sortir un seul mot. Oui, même si Ezarel avait nourri des sentiments à son égard, il avait conscience qu'être à ses cotés était un effort constant. Supporter son toucher, même s'il ne le répugnait plus, le faisait frissonner. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas l'effleurer par surprise, que l'Elfe aurait pu s'éloigner, fugace comme le vent. Il avait conscience de tout cela.  
    Du moins, il le pensait... Apparemment, Ezarel n'était pas du même avis. Obligé d'admettre qu'il avait eu tout faux sur toute la ligne, le brun souffla et courba l'échine, s'avouant vaincu, prêt à recevoir la sentence d'Ezarel.  
  
\- Je m'en veux, avoua-t-il enfin. J'avais juste peur de te perdre. J'aurais pas dû envisager de garder le secret.   
  
    Puis le Vampire releva les yeux pour planter sa seule pupille valide dans le regard noir de colère d'Ezarel.  
  
\- Je te demande pardon, le supplia-t-il, la voix éraillée par le chagrin. Pardon de trop t'aimer.  
  
    Ezarel sourcilla à ces dernier mots. Il savait Nevra assez fier et s'excuser était un acte qu'il ne s'autorisait qu'en ultime recours. Qu'il courbe le dos ainsi face à lui était bien la preuve que leur relation comptait beaucoup pour Nevra.   
    Plus encore, il venait de s'excuser de trop l'aimer. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ? _Trop l'aimer_. Quelle drôle de tournure. Était-ce possible de trop aimer quelqu'un ? L'aimer à un point qui en deviendrait déraisonnable, au risque de le faire souffrir ?   
    Nevra avait déjà avoué être possessif. Cela rentrait-il dans cette catégorie ? Il l'aimait trop, alors il avait donc une peur irrationnelle de le perdre. Ezarel comprenait que trop bien le fonctionnement des peurs irrationnelles et ne pouvait donc pas jeter la pierre sur Nevra. Au contraire. Qu'il avoue cette faiblesse de vive voix, parce que l'amour profond était toujours une faiblesse selon Ezarel, prouvait qu'il s'offrait à lui. Le Vampire donnait le pouvoir à Ezarel de le détruire. Pourtant c'était bien loin de ses intentions. Il comprenait sa réaction. Ou plutôt, son manque de réaction. Mais il ne lui pardonnait pas pour autant.  
    Après plusieurs longues minutes de silence, Ezarel souffla enfin, abandonnant son masque de haine.  
  
-Je... commença-t-il. Il me faudra du temps.  
  
    Puis il tourna les talons et disparut à l'angle d'un couloir. Nevra ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Ezarel reviendrait de lui-même, quand il s'en sentirait prêt. Nevra espérait seulement que ce serait pour lui dire qu'il lui pardonnait et non pas pour lui demander de garder ses distances avec lui de façon définitive.


	19. L'ascension du Lierre

    La vie avait repris son rythme quotidien au quartier général d'Eel depuis une bonne dizaine de jours maintenant et tous se portaient pour le mieux. Les Absynthes savaient à présent qu'il pouvait y avoir pire qu'un chef tyrannique, sadique et machiavélique. Il pouvait y avoir une Elfe sur les nerfs, intransigeante et tortionnaire. Bon, d'accord, les deux s'équivalaient, mais les minions étaient déjà habitués au sadique, alors pourquoi chercher à changer les habitudes ?  
    Par ailleurs, Ezarel était tellement soulagé d'avoir repris sa place, qu'il lâchait du leste lorsqu'il était question de martyriser ses subalternes. Y penser le faisait rire, mais au moment de mettre son plan à exécution, il trouvait cela de suite nettement moins drôle. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Peut-être son petit grain de folie s'était envolé en même temps que les cotés extrêmes de sa phobie ?  
    En attendant que sa chambre soit à nouveau opérationnelle, Miiko l'avait même autorisé à s'aménager un coin derrière les étagères du laboratoire pour s'installer sommairement.  
    Cette après-midi-là, Ezarel travaillait à son laboratoire. Il planchait depuis quelques heures déjà sur l'élaboration d'un cataplasme pour soigner les éruptions cutanées de Jamon. Eweleïn n'avait pas voulu en entendre parler. Apparemment que c'était la même histoire tous les ans, à l'approche de l'automne.  
    La mixture pâteuse tiédissait lentement dans un bécher tandis qu'une odeur nauséabonde s'envolait par volute à chaque fois qu'une bulle épaisse éclatait à sa surface. L'Elfe comprit en les observant pourquoi Eweleïn ne voulait plus s'occuper de cette tâche. Étrangement, il ne put s'empêcher d'associer l'éclatement de ces bulles putrides aux boutons d’acné extrême de l'Ogre. Un haut-le-cœur le força à se défaire de sa contemplation et il dut se concentrer et penser au lilas du jardin pour ne pas rendre son déjeuner.  
    C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Pourtant il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Il s'interrompit et en oublia même de respirer, pris au dépourvu.  
  
\- Salut, sourit Erika. Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? cracha Ezarel, expulsant enfin son air. T'as pas du travail ? Comme aller faire le plein d'engrais avec les défécations des Rawist ? Tu devrais te sentir dans ton élément, non ?  
  
    La jeune humaine battit des paupières pour ne pas se laisser démonter. On pouvait au moins lui attribuer le mérite de ne pas se laisser intimider par l'Elfe. Elle inspira un grand coup et se jeta à l'eau :  
  
\- Je tenais seulement à m'excuser pour tout le tort que je t'ai fait. J'ai bien essayé de faire comprendre à Miiko que j'étais responsable mais elle...  
\- Je m'en tamponne la boîte de pétri, Erika ! la coupa Ezarel, qui faisait déjà mine de se remettre au travail. Pour ce que ça aurait changé de toute façon !  
      
    La demoiselle le fixa de ses grands yeux mauves avant de baisser le regard, vaincue. Elle hocha la tête comme pour admettre sa défaite et tourna les talons. Ezarel put l'entendre s'éloigner de lui et poser la main sur la poignée de la grande porte. Lorsque le ressort du mécanisme grinça à l'intérieur de la chambre de laiton quand elle appuya sur la tige d'acier, l'Elfe grinça des dents. Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ?  
  
\- Attends... Erika, parvint-il à articuler.  
  
    Le grincement s'arrêta et le temps d'un instant, Ezarel se demanda si la jeune fille n'était pas déjà partie. Quand il fit volte face, il put constater qu'il n'en était rien. La brunette se tenait là, les bras ballants le long de son corps, les yeux ronds et sans expression, la bouche entrouverte dans l'attente d'une suite.   
  
\- En fait... c'était peut-être pas un mal.  
\- Quoi donc ? interrogea-t-elle.  
  
    Évidemment, son manque de discernement eut le don d'agacer Ezarel, mais il résista pour ne pas l'affubler de noms d'oiseaux.  
  
\- Et bien, cet incident qui a provoqué tout ça. Finalement, ça m'a plutôt été bénéfique, puisque j'ai vaincu une partie de ma phobie.  
\- Oh, une partie seulement ? répéta-t-elle, incapable de cacher une certaine déception dans sa voix.  
\- Je ne réagirai plus aussi violemment, expliqua l'Elfe, mais je ne prendrai aucun plaisir à ces contacts répugnants, alors, oui, une partie seulement.  
  
    Erika le fixa encore quelques minutes sans rien dire, comme s'il lui fallait un certain temps avant d'enregistrer l'information. Ou peut-être se méfiait-elle d'un piège potentiel de son Chef de Garde...  
    Puis enfin, un immense sourire réjoui se dessina sur sa frimousse enfantine. Ezarel en frémit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envisager cette expression comme une menace. Il sentait le coup fourré venir.  
  
\- Je suis tellement contente pour toi, tu sais ! s'exclama la demoiselle. Et rassurée aussi que tu ne m'en veuilles pas trop.  
\- Oui, enfin, je ne suis pas ton "pote" pour autant, accentua l'Elfe pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle faisait partie des personnes avec lesquelles il préférait éviter le contact.  
\- N'empêche ! C'est un peu grâce à moi que tu as pu aller de l'avant, se pavana la jeune Absynthe.  
\- Grâce à toi ? Tu plaisantes ! J'ai fait tout le boulot, t'as juste été la cause de toute cette merde !  
  
    Erika avala les trois mètres qui les séparaient en une fraction de secondes. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Ezarel sentit la terrienne se coller à son bras. Elle venait de l'agripper comme elle l'aurait fait avec une de ses copines dans la cours de récréation.  
  
\- Allez, avoue que c'est grâce à moi tout ça ! Si j'avais pas déclenché tout ça, tu serais toujours aussi coincé du c...  
\- Okey ! Okey ! admit Ezarel, pressé d'en finir. C'est vrai, c'est grâce à toi. Allez, lâche-moi maintenant !  
\- Non.  
  
    L'Elfe inclina son visage pour observer la jeune femme. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux pleins d'espoir, un léger sourire étirait la commissure de ses lèvres.  
  
\- Comment ça "non" ? s'inquiéta Ezarel.  
  
    Des frissons de gêne commençaient à se répandre dans son corps à partir de l'endroit où Erika le tenait. Mais il devait lutter, il devait ne pas la repousser. Pas trop violemment en tout cas. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de recommencer toute cette mascarade.  
  
\- Non, je ne te lâcherai pas, articula très lentement l'humaine, comme si Ezarel était censé deviner ce qu'elle entendait par là.  
  
    Autant dire qu'à ce stade-là, l'Elfe était en train de se décomposer. Dans son dos, le cataplasme pour Jamon laissait éclater les dernières bulles, libérant dans l'air les dernières traces de sulfure putride. Et à coté de lui, cette fille qui le cramponnait, qui se frottait presque sur lui en le regardant de manière trop insistante. Il était pris au piège, l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Ce n'était pas le vase qui se remplissait petit à petit avant de déborder, mais son œsophage.  
  
\- Je veux... laissa-t-elle traîner pour donner du suspense à sa requête.  
  
    Visiblement, elle s'amusait énormément du malaise de son chef. Elle savait bien qu'il devait être impassible, maintenant.  
  
\- Je veux un câlin ! avoua-t-elle tout d'un coup, ne tenant plus.  
\- Non ! répliqua aussitôt Ezarel, sans avoir besoin de réfléchir.  
  
    Soudainement, le visage d'Erika se transforma. Ezarel eut l'impression qu'il venait de voler son doudou à un bébé. Les yeux de l'humaine se remplirent de larmes, sous ses sourcils incurvés. Ses lèvres tombèrent bien bas et pendant une seconde, Ezarel jura les voir trembler.   
    Le cœur de l'Elfe cessa de battre. Erika ne devait pas pleurer. Ou tout du moins, elle ne devait surtout pas pleurer à cause de lui. Miiko lui tomberait dessus et il serait perdu. Complètement perdu !  
  
\- Bon, d'accord ! Mais tu la fermes, la supplia-t-il. Et ne répète ça à personne, ou je m'assurerai que tu ne te réveilleras pas après t'être assoupie.  
  
    Erika n'attendit pas un instant de plus et se jeta au cou de son supérieur. Ezarel résista de toutes ses forces pour ne pas défaillir. L’œsophage se remplissait dangereusement.  
  
\- Tu sais, Ezarel, je t'aime bien, murmura la demoiselle, dont les pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.  
  
    A ces mots, l'Elfe se radoucit. Il ne s'y attendait pas. A vrai dire, c'était contre nature de l'apprécier après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Cette fille avait réellement un grain ! Mais quand bien même, Ezarel réalisait que sans tout ce travail qu'il avait accomplit avec Nevra, il n'aurait jamais pu la supporter plus de quelques secondes.   
    Nevra. Toujours Nevra. Pendant ces dix derniers jours, Ezarel avait tout fait pour ne pas penser à Nevra et à ses excuses, à sa demande de pardon. Il lui en voulait, mais plus les jours passaient et plus il se demandait si sa colère a son égard était réellement justifiée.  
    Cet échange avec Erika, bien que déplaisant, venait de lui être très bénéfique. Tout était clair pour lui à présent. Clair comme de l'eau de roche ! Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.  
  
\- Hum... Erika ? tenta-t-il d'interpeller l'intéressée qui ne voulait toujours pas le lâcher. Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire.  
  
    L'humaine s'éloigna de lui à contre-cœur, mais lui offrit un grand sourire. Ezarel ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle avait compris. Elle avait l'air de l'encourager, de le soutenir. Ce fut très étrange, mais le sourire d'Erika le rendit plus confiant. Alors, il étira un peu ses lèvres lui aussi, maladroitement, pour la remercier et s'éclipsa du laboratoire.  
    En dévalant les marches qui menaient vers l'extérieur du bâtiment, il eut un pic de nervosité quant à avoir laissé l'humaine sans surveillance dans le laboratoire. L'Oracle seule savait ce qu'elle aurait encore pu faire comme ânerie. Malgré tout, l'Elfe ne ralentit pas un instant. Il savait où il allait, il n'y avait pas trente-six mille chemins possible.  
    Ezarel dépassa le kiosque et le bosquet aux Papillons iridescents. Là, se trouvait les escaliers de pierre autour desquels rampaient des lianes euphorisantes. Il esquiva les tentatives de capture du végétal et s'enfonça sous terre. Le chemin était éclairé de quelques torches, mais le lieu n'en était pas moins lugubre.  
    L'odeur de moisissure et de renfermé transpirait des murs et le sol était humide. Ezarel trottina quelques longues minutes dans la pénombre, le rythme de son cœur devenant de plus en plus frénétique au fil de ses pas.   
    Puis vint une intersection. Il n'y en avait pas qu'une seule, il le savait. Certaines menaient à des bureaux, d'autres à des ateliers, d'autres encore à des culs-de-sac.  Ainsi était fait ce labyrinthe. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. A cette heure de la journée, ce qu'il cherchait ne se trouvait dans aucun de ces endroits. Il savait exactement où se situait ce qu'il convoitait. Il y était allé une fois seulement et il se surprit à se souvenir du chemin.  
    Alors, sans hésitation, l'Elfe tourna sur la gauche, puis, après deux intersections, il prit une petite voie sombre sur la droite et encore une autre sur la gauche.   
    Il aurait été aisé de se perdre dans ce dédale sans fin. Il aurait été aisé de courir aveuglément sans savoir où aller, ni même d'où on venait. Mais Ezarel n'était pas de ceux-ci. Pour la première fois depuis toute cette histoire, l'alchimiste savait parfaitement où il allait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique voie possible.  
    Ses pieds battaient la mesure. Il emprunta encore quelques couloirs avant de suivre un chemin qui descendait vers les tréfonds d'Eel. Et enfin, il put apercevoir les lueurs chaudes des nombreuses torches qui éclairaient la salle d'entraînement des Ombres.  
    Alors que son pas ralentissait, les battements de son cœur accéléraient. Il venait de le voir. Parmi la foule de combattants, de ninjas et autres guerrières à l'arme courte, un homme resplendissait. Ou plutôt, Ezarel ne voyait que lui, comme si ses yeux n'étaient fait que pour le voir, lui.  
  
\- Nevra, souffla Ezarel entre ses lèvres sèches.  
  
    L'Elfe tressaillit lorsque le Vampire se retourna dans sa direction. Il l'avait entendu. Par dessus les cris d'effort et les acclamations. Par dessus les provocations et les armes qui s'entrechoquaient, il l'avait entendu. Comme si ses oreilles n'étaient faites que pour l'entendre, lui.  
    Ezarel put discerner cet éclat de surprise dans sa pupille argentée. La surprise de le voir lui, dans un endroit auquel il n'appartenait pas. La présence de l'Absynthe en ce lieu ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Mais avant que le Vampire ne put s'énoncer concrètement cette raison, Ezarel s'était déjà avancé dans la foule.  
    L'Elfe fixait le brun des yeux, il ne dévia pas un seul instant de sa trajectoire, jouant des coudes pour se frayer un chemin. Il en oublia que la cohue tout autour de lui provenait de véritables personnes. Il se fichait bien du monde et des contacts, quels qu’ils furent.   
    En cet instant, il était seul dans cette pièce. Seul avec Nevra.  
    Ses jambes engloutirent la distance qui le séparait de Nevra et déjà Ezarel se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et de tergiverser. Son corps agit de lui-même, comme si le cœur se passait de l'autorisation de la tête. Il n'avait pas sentit ses bras se lever, pourtant c'étaient bien ses mains qu'il voyait, encadrant le visage du chef des Ombres.  
    Et alors, comme s'il s'était agit de sa seule et unique bouffée d'air au monde, Ezarel respira Nevra. Il apposa ses lèvres à celles du brun et s'empara de sa bouche toute entière. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de prendre des initiatives. Tout du moins, pas dans ce domaine. Mais sa raison s'était terrée dans un coin sombre de son être, ses sentiments avaient pris la main et dictaient tous ses actes.  
    Les oreilles d'Ezarel bourdonnaient, il était assourdi par le bruit de son propre sang qui battait à ses tempes. Son cœur cognait si fort sous ses côtes, qu'il eut l'impression qu'il risquait de se sauver pour aller se lover dans la poitrine de Nevra.  
    L'odeur du Vampire lui avait tellement manqué, il se sentit électrisé de la tête aux pieds à son contact. Il se sentait vivant.   
    Puis il réalisa que plus encore que son odeur, le goût de Nevra avait prit un place en lui qui s'était brutalement vidée ces derniers temps au point d'en devenir douloureux. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusque là. Les lèvres de Nevra, sa langue, son haleine, la fièvre de ses baisers. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans cela.   
    Nevra était son ami, son confident. Il était celui qui parvenait à le grandir quand il se sentait tout petit. Il était celui qui le soutenait toujours pour le pousser au delà de ses obstacles. Il était celui qui l'entourait de ses bras quand les affres du passé l'assaillaient de toute part. Ezarel était comme le lierre qui avait besoin de l'arbre pour s'épanouir vers les cieux et fleurir à son faîte, l'embellissant par la même occasion.  
    Nevra était son oxygène, celui qu'il voulait respirer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Mais il avait besoin de plus que cela, il avait besoin d'être aussi important pour Nevra qu'il l'était pour lui. Il avait besoin d'être son oxygène à lui aussi.  
    Alors difficilement, il se détacha de la bouche brûlante du Vampire et la froideur du lieu lui griffa les lèvres. L'air frais pénétra dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne prononce à voix basse :  
  
-Il n'y a rien à pardonner...  
  
    Le cœur de Nevra fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Une chaleur agréable s'éleva de son torse jusqu'à son visage pour le teinter et l'attifer de rougeurs. Sans plus de cérémonie, le Vampire glissa ses mains autour de la taille de l'Elfe et cacha son visage dans le cou d'Ezarel.  
  
-T'aurais pu me le faire savoir dans un endroit un peu plus discret, murmura-t-il, gêné.  
  
    Ezarel referma ses bras autour de son Vampire et se délecta de son odeur. Il ne s'en passerait jamais. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de voir Nevra embarrassé. Il fallait bien dire que l'Elfe ne l'avait pas habitué à prendre de telles initiatives. Quand bien même, la réaction de Nevra et son souffle contre sa peau le firent sourire. C'était tellement bon.  
    Ce fut ce moment-ci que les oreilles d'Ezarel choisirent pour ne plus bourdonner. Alors il entendit de nouveau correctement et il réalisa. La clameur timide s'élevait malgré tout entre les murs humides du Labyrinthe Brumeux. La rumeur courait déjà dans les couloirs. Il n'était pas seul avec Nevra dans cette pièce. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier à ce point ?  
    Ezarel n'avait pas réfléchi outre mesure aux conséquences de son acte. A présent, tout le monde savait. Tout le monde allait le regarder différemment. Tout le monde connaîtrait sa faiblesse.  
    Est-ce que les Absynthes se serviraient de cette faille pour faire régner l'anarchie ? Serait-il en mesure de conserver son autorité tout en s'autorisant la faiblesse d'aimer ?   
    Après tout, il s'en fichait pas mal.   
    A l'instant présent, cette relation avec Nevra n'était pas une faiblesse. Il la ressentait même plutôt comme quelque chose qui le grandissait et le renforçait.  
    Les couinements hystériques des jeunes filles qui étaient présentes tirèrent Ezarel de ses songes. Les Ombreuses regardaient leur chef pelotonné contre le torse de l'Elfe avec des yeux mouillés d'émotions. On pouvait y lire la déception immense de ne plus pouvoir être des prétendantes du Vampire. Cependant, leurs expressions oscillaient entre la déception et autre chose. Quelque chose de plus positif, de plus chaud. L'excitation, l'attendrissement ? Un peu comme ces petites filles qui trouvaient un bébé Valuret trop mignon au pied du sapin, le matin de Noël. Des gémissements attendris s'échappaient des gorges des demoiselles et laissaient entendre des "Haaanw, trop mignons !".  
    Ezarel se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise en réalisant que ces demoiselles ne semblaient pas étouffées par les scrupules et qu'elles avaient la formation et les capacités nécessaires pour l'épier lui et Nevra dans leurs moments privés. Pour le coup, l'Elfe se sentit nu comme un ver.  
    Un léger courant électrique sortit Ezarel de sa torpeur. Un petit coup de jus prit racine sur son cou, juste sous les lèvres de Nevra qui goûtait à sa peau fine, et se répandit dans son corps par vagues incontrôlées. Intérieurement, Ezarel se concentra pour atténuer ces vagues de plaisir avant qu'elles n'atteignent sa ceinture...  
    Nevra se détacha légèrement du cou d'Ezarel pour se hisser jusqu'à son oreille, où il murmura :   
  
-Tout compte fait, ça me convient. Je te réserve bien d'autres choses pour les endroits plus discrets.


	20. Epilogue : Sans Issue

_Vous êtes sur la version Soft de l'épilogue. Il s'y passe concrètement la même chose, bien que le Lemon soit, par définition, plus complet !_  
_Afin d'éviter que des yeux innocents ne puissent tomber par inadvertance sur le contenu Lemon, j'ai choisi de le publier sur un lien externe._  
_Attention ! Cette version contient un contenu explicite pouvant choquer les plus jeunes. Même si je modère mon langage, les actes sont quand mêmes clairs. Ne cliquez SURTOUT pas si vous avez peur d'être choquées :_

_[Lien Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/MaxineKedaltekh)  & [ Lien Text Up](http://textup.fr/194709xq)  (afin d'éviter que des petits yeux tout jeunes ne tombent par erreur sur le Lemon, l'épilogue sur Wattpad est en privé, il faut être abonné à mon profil pour y accéder.)_

 

 

    Ce soir-là, Ezarel était de mauvais poil ! Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait officiellement succombé aux charmes de Nevra, mais également plusieurs jours que les deux amants n'avaient pas pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils ne pouvaient même pas savourer le fait de s'être retrouvés.  
    Lui travaillait d'arrache-pied toute la journée pour compenser ces longues semaines durant lesquelles il n'avait pas pu tyranniser tous ses petits minions et Nevra... Miiko lui avait attribué ainsi qu'à d'autres membres de l'Ombre des patrouilles de nuit.  
    Apparemment, un petit malin s'amusait à faire des farces de Halloween avant l'heure et la Garde préférait empêcher de type de dégradation. D'ordinaire, Ezarel aurait au moins applaudit l'idée, au mieux, il en aurait été l'initiateur. Mais cette fois-ci, il en était très irrité. Ce petit malin privait Ezarel de ses nuits avec Nevra. Le Vampire lui manquait terriblement et depuis qu'il lui avait "pardonné", ils n'avaient même pas pu passer plus de quelques heures ensemble.  
    La présence de Nevra électrifiait toujours Ezarel au plus haut point. Il ne pouvait plus le cacher à présent, il était complètement fou de ce Vampire de malheur ! Quand il le croisait dans les couloirs où qu'ils se retrouvaient lors d'une réunion, l'Elfe prenait un grand soin de mettre de la distance entre eux. Il s'éloignait parce qu'il avait besoin de s'approcher. Il savait qu'il partirait en quête de contact si Nevra était à portée et il ne se permettait d'avoir ces gestes en public et encore moins lorsque Miiko les convoquait. Si sa phobie avait été annihilée grâce à Nevra, sa pudeur restait cependant intacte.  
    Mais en cette fin de journée, une boule d'angoisse mêlée d'impatience prenait peu à peu de l'ampleur dans l'estomac d'Ezarel tandis qu'il terminait de nettoyer sa paillasse. Ses derniers subalternes quittèrent le laboratoire en le saluant, mais il remarqua à peine leur départ, bien trop absorbé par ses pensées.  
    Ce soir, Nevra cessait sa patrouille, il se faisait relever par un autre escadron. Il pourrait enfin l'avoir pour lui tout seul ! C'était pour ça, l'angoisse. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des semaines entières qu'il n'avait pas pu se retrouver seul avec Nevra et ça allait être les premières nuits qu'ils partageraient en tant que couple. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, Ezarel appréhendait. Il était impatient de pouvoir se blottir contre Nevra pour dormir comme un bienheureux, mais il savait aussi que le Vampire ne se contenterait pas de ça. Pas indéfiniment en tout cas. Et puis... l'Elfe devait bien avouer qu'il était de plus en plus curieux.  
    L'alchimiste sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il se mordit trop fort la lèvre, faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang sur sa langue. C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua qu'il était dans le grand hall du bâtiment de la Garde. Son corps, habitué par les automatismes de son travail, lui avait déjà fait quitter son poste. Cependant, ne parvenant pas à se souvenir s'il avait bien éteint le réchaud à potions, Ezarel s'obligea à aller s'en assurer. Faire à nouveau exploser son laboratoire était bien la dernière de ses envies...  
    Evidemment, tout était éteint. Ezarel soupira et se dirigea vers la chambre de Nevra pour y récupérer quelques vêtements propres avant d'avancer d'un bon pas vers la salle de bain commune. Il avait fait exprès de rallonger sa journée pour pouvoir dîner et prendre sa douche en dehors des heures d'affluence.  
    Partager la chambre de Nevra ne le dérangeait pas du tout, au contraire, mais ce qui contrariait Ezarel était l'absence de salle de bain privative. Malgré toute l'insistance de l'Elfe, Miiko ne pouvait pas faire accélérer les travaux. Le plombier avait dit que toute la tuyauterie était à changer. La Kitsune avait déclaré que ce n'était pas une priorité et avait remis ce chantier à plus tard. Ce jour-là, Ezarel avait vu rouge, mais il s'était bien retenu d'en faire part à l'Etincelante, de peur qu'elle ne remette sa phobie sur le tapis.  
    Comme à son habitude, Ezarel inspecta la grande pièce, s'assura qu'il n'y avait plus personne et déposa ses affaires sur un tabouret. Il y avait encore de la buée sur les miroirs au dessus des lavabos, les derniers gardiens étaient partis il y avait peu de temps.  
    L'Elfe se délesta de sa tunique et entra dans son box. Toujours le même. L'avantage certain de passer après tous les autres, c'était que l'eau ne mettait pas trop longtemps à chauffer. Ainsi, Ezarel put tourner le mitigeur au-delà de sa température corporelle et fit un pas en avant pour s'ébouillanter.  
    Il était délicat, cet Elfe, mais qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la chaleur de l'eau brûlante sur sa peau ! Les gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur son front semblaient pourvues d'un pouvoir psychique hors du commun, capable de lui ôter tout mal de crâne. Les mains de l'alchimiste vinrent se poser à plat sur le mur carrelé, de chaque coté du tuyau de douche. Ezarel fit le dos rond et posa son menton entre ses clavicules, découvrant totalement sa nuque.  
    Les vagues d'eau chaude se répercutaient tout le long de sa colonne tant et si bien, qu'Ezarel avait l'impression d'être anesthésié. Ses cheveux mouillés et détachés tombaient devant lui et formaient un long rideau irrégulier. Pendant un instant, l'Elfe s'autorisa à fermer les yeux pour faire le vide. Il évacua de son esprit toutes les pensées de la journée et se concentra sur les sensations de l'eau sur sa peau fine.  
    Il était si bien qu'il aurait pu s'endormir debout. Jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte froide roule sur ses reins. Ezarel écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas naturel lorsque la fameuse goutte froide remonta le long de la colonne au lieu de se perdre dans ses jambes.  
    Ezarel tenta brusquement de se retourner mais fut confronter à un mur de muscles élégamment sculptés.  
  
-Nev...  
-Chuuuuuut, le coupa le Vampire en apposant totalement sa main contre le dos d'Ezarel.  
  
    Le coeur de l'Elfe battait la chamade sous l'effet de surprise. Il n'avait pas entendu Nevra arriver, il n'avait pas senti sa présence. A cause de l'eau dans ses oreilles ? Sa fatigue ? Ou l'absence de méfiance en ce qui concernait le Vampire ?  
    Nevra entoura la taille de son Elfe de ses deux mains, le faisant frissonner à cause du changement de température.  
  
-Tu es brûlant, parvint à prononcer Nevra entre deux baisers sur les omoplates de l'Elfe.  
  
    Ezarel ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans pareille situation avec son Vampire auparavant. Comment devait-il se comporter ? L'anxiété qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt dans la soirée revint au galop. Si Nevra l'avait rejoint sous la douche, ce n'était pour faire un Scrabble...  
    Mais n'osant rien faire de plus, Ezarel préféra laisser la main au Vampire. Quand il le sentit s'approcher de lui dans son dos, l'Elfe bascula la tête en arrière pour poser sa nuque contre l'épaule de Nevra, éloignant par opposition le bas de son corps. C'était un geste inconscient, presque un réflexe. Il craignait que Nevra soit dans la même tenue que lui. Il aurait fallut être un peu dérangé pour garder ses sous-vêtement sous la douche, non ?  
    Nevra grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible, mais Ezarel perçu dans son ton que sa manoeuvre d'évitement ne lui convenait guère. Oui, clairement, Nevra n'était pas venu pour jouer au Scrabble...  
    Le brun avança d'un pas, coinçant Ezarel entre le mur de carrelage froid et son corps s'échauffant de désir. L'Elfe retint un mouvement d'esquive lorsqu'il sentit les courbes de Nevra contre son dos. Son coeur s'emballa une fois de plus. Il appréhendait, mais il n'en était pas moins demandeur.  
    Tandis que les mains du Vampire effleuraient les hanches de l'Elfe avant de remonter sur ses côtes, sa bouche fut très occupée à embraser le cou d'Ezarel de ses baisers. Par moment, Nevra glissait sa langue habile sur la peau diaphane de son aimé, pour en suçoter la fragrance si particulière. Il prenait un plaisir prononcé à faire frissonner l'Elfe sous ses lèvres. L'alchimiste avait l'impression que ses poumons n'étaient soudainement plus assez volumineux pour contenir tout l'air qu'il cherchait à aspirer. Sa respiration, complètement désordonnée lui affirmait que son organisme agissait à présent de manière totalement dysfonctionnelle.  
    Ezarel sentit les dents rétractées de Nevra contre son épaule. Il savait le brun excité, les indices étaient nombreux et pour le moins explicites. Pourtant le Vampire n'avait pas sorti ses crocs. C'était de toute évidence d'autre chose qu'il avait envie à cet instant. Les battements du coeur d'Ezarel accélérèrent encore, menaçant d'être perceptibles pour l'oreille aiguisée de Nevra. L'Elfe tenta bien de paraître impassible, mais sa respiration difficile et saccadée ruinait tous ses efforts.  
    Il frémit quand Nevra le mordilla. Il savait pourtant que l'Ombre ne cherchait pas à lui faire de mal. Il l'aurait réellement mordu si ça avait été le cas. Présentement, ce fut une vague de frisson d'excitation qui hérissa le duvet d'imberbe de tout le corps de l'Elfe. Un timide gémissement d'envie parvint à se faufiler au dehors par sa bouche entrouverte.  
    De ses doigts, Nevra retraçait les creux peu accentués des abdominaux d'Ezarel. L'Elfe était svelte et élancé. Il n'était pas gras, loin de là, mais ce n'était pas non plus un tas de muscles. Nevra trouvait cela terriblement sexy. Sa peau était douce et chaude à cause de la température de l'eau qui leur ruisselait dessus. Pourtant, sous les tracés des doigts encore froids de Nevra, Ezarel sentit sa peau se hérisser, comme subissant des ondes de chair de Poulidor. Etait-ce l'écart de température qui le faisait frissonner ou les caresses de son amant ? Nevra ne posa jamais la question. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin de la réponse. Et de toute façon, Ezarel n'aurait pas pu lui répondre sans un trémolo dans la voix.  
    L'Elfe tressaillit quand Nevra se fit plus entreprenant, partant à la découverte de son corps. Pendant un instant, Ezarel fut tenté de vouloir se dégager mais tout compte fait, il ne se plaignait pas de la douceur de Nevra.  
    Les doigts du Vampire couraient sur toute la surface du buste et du bas-ventre de l'Alchimiste, cherchant à s'approprier chaque courbe, chaque creux, chaque volume grandissant. Nevra put sentir le pouls d'Ezarel qui battait à tout rompre sous la pulpe de son index, à chaque fois qu'il passait sur une veine. Il pouvait deviner toute l'appréhension de l'Elfe avec ce simple toucher.  
    Ezarel tenta bien d'esquiver la présence oppressante de Nevra, mais ce dernier ne lui laissait guère de mouvement libre. Sa bouche chaude prenait ses épaules et sa nuque d'assaut tandis que ses mains caressaient dangereusement son corps délicat. Par ailleurs, cela devint compliqué pour Ezarel de réprimer ses frémissements. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait, Nevra ne tarderait pas à deviner qu'il brûlait d'envie pour lui.  
    Pour ce qui était du Vampire, il n'y avait plus rien à cacher, Ezarel savait clairement que Nevra désirait passer à la vitesse supérieure. La bosse qu'il sentait dans le creux de ses reins ne mentait pas. Ezarel se cambra une fois de plus sous les frissons provoqués par son amant.  
    Puis, s'agrippant aux hanches de l'Absynthe, Nevra le fit pivoter pour qu'il lui fasse face. Ezarel put constater à cet instant que Nevra était à nu devant lui. Totalement, au sens propre comme au figuré. Il avait quitté son cache-oeil et ne ressentait donc aucune crainte à lui ouvrir son coeur. Il pouvait voir dans ses pupilles, la porte ouverte vers l'âme de son compagnon.  
    Sans attendre de réaction de sa part, le Vampire s'empara sans douceur de la bouche de l'alchimiste, se fichant d'une quelconque protestation. Il le voulait. En entier. Maintenant ! Ezarel était à lui et il entendait bien prétendre à la légitimité de sa possession.  
    De toute façon, l'Elfe n'avait pas le coeur à aller à l'encontre des intentions de Nevra. Bien au contraire. Il trouvait que le Vampire prenait bien trop son temps. Il devait être patient, il le savait. Sa raison même lui criait que c'était trop tôt, qu'il n'était pas prêt. Mais déjà, l'Elfe l'avait assommée et endormie dans un coin de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas que ses désirs soient perturbés par une conscience trop prude.  
    Nevra s'appropria totalement la bouche de son aimé avant d'en capturer la langue fiévreuse entre ses dents. Pendant ce temps-là, ses mains exploraient la moindre parcelle de peau humide de son torse. Nevra se délectait de la perfection de l'Elfe. Il aurait pu en manger toute la nuit et toute la journée qui suivait. Ezarel ne tenta même pas de se défendre alors que Nevra tenait toujours sa langue en otage.  
    Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, l'Ombre put constater que le regard d'Ezarel était sombre. Ses pupilles étaient si dilatées par l'envie que le turquoise qu'il aimait tant s'était considérablement foncé. Le regard voilé d'Ezarel et sa bouche incapable de prononcer un seul mot réclamaient plus encore à Nevra.  
    Alors le Vampire ne se fit pas prier. Il vint se plaquer contre le corps d'Ezarel et attrapa de nouveau ses lèvres, mêlant leurs salives sous les gerbes d'eau brûlante de la douche.  
    Rien pour arranger leur fièvre.  
    A l'aide de son genou, Nevra écarta les jambes d'Ezarel. Juste assez de place pour s'approcher plus près encore et se caler confortablement contre sa virilité.  
    Ezarel eut pour réflexe de se cambrer légèrement pour approfondir ce contact, alors qu'un râle s'élevait dans sa gorge. Qu'attendait Nevra ? N'était-il pas prêt ?  
    Le Vampire délaissa les lèvres de l'Absynthe pour descendre doucement vers la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis son cou tendu. Il y resta un instant, luttant contre l'envie de goûter à sa gorge. Mais il devait résister. Pas pour cette première fois-là. Il ne voulait pas mêler le sang à ce plaisir. Il voulait le garder pour plus tard, une autre nuit.  
    Nevra embrassa tendrement le buste d'Ezarel, traçant des sillons brûlants de sa salive sur les courbes de l'Elfe. Il était enfin à lui. Il pouvait enfin se délecter entièrement de sa présence, de son odeur et de ses frissons. Parce qu'il aimait ça, le gredin, faire frissonner Ezarel. Quand il jugea qu'il avait suffisamment fait patienter l'Elfe, Nevra revint vers son visage.  
    Ezarel avait les yeux clos, la tête posée contre le mur. Il laissait l'eau chaude ruisseler sur sa figure comme si ça aurait pu refroidir ses ardeurs. Sa respiration était difficile et au rythme auquel se soulevait son torse, Nevra devina qu'Ezarel ne pourrait pas patienter beaucoup plus longtemps avant de vouloir passer aux choses sérieuses. Mais il voulait être bien sûr qu'Ezarel ne ferait pas machine arrière.  
    Alors Nevra s'appuya contre son Elfe en s'installant de nouveau contre ses hanches. Leurs virilités en contact ne leurs donnaient guère le loisir de se calmer. Bien au contraire. Ezarel rouvrit les yeux avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Nevra et de venir palper ses lèvres des siennes sans vraiment l'embrasser. Il tentait de le provoquer, lui aussi. Il voulait susciter ce besoin, cet appétit ardent pour le pousser à aller plus loin.  
    Alors Nevra céda. Il était vrai qu'il en mourrait d'envie, de toute façon. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, le Vampire put à nouveau prétendre à la suprématie de la bouche d'Ezarel. Pendant ce temps, ses mains s'étaient faufilées dans le dos de l'Elfe et étaient venues se camper sur ses petites fesses rebondies. Sa peau était diaboliquement douce. C'était un attentat à la retenue d'être si parfait !  
    Tandis que le Vampire malaxait tendrement les deux demi-lunes d'Ezarel, le collant toujours davantage contre lui, l'Elfe geint dans un souffle brûlant. Il tenta de dire quelque chose mais aucun d'eux ne put en comprendre le sens, pas même Ezarel lui-même. Demandait-il que cela cesse ? Peu probable. Exigeait-il de Nevra bien plus encore ? Beaucoup plus plausible.  
    A dire vrai, Ezarel avait le fondement en feu, il ne réclamait qu'une chose : qu'on éteigne ce brasier avant qu'il ne le consume. Ou peut-être préférait-il être consumé ? Même lui ne savait plus. Nevra avait ce pouvoir de lui faire tourner la tête. Le fait était qu'il avait le bas des reins qui le démangeait sévèrement.  
    D'un regard, Nevra demanda l'autorisation à Ezarel d'aller plus loin et quand il y lut une supplication de ne pas le faire attendre davantage, c'en fut trop.  
    Alors le Vampire fléchit légèrement ses jambes pour placer ses mains sous les cuisses de l'Elfe sous son regard interrogateur.  
  
-Accroche-toi, lui ordonna-t-il simplement.  
  
    A peine Ezarel avait resserré son emprise autour du cou de Nevra que ce dernier donnait déjà une impulsion sur ses jambes. Il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il ne dérape sur le carrelage mouillé et qu'ils ne se vautrent tous les deux. Mais Nevra avait de la force malgré une musculature élancée et un bon équilibre. Il avait soulevé non sans peine Ezarel et le maintenait contre le mur. L'Elfe entoura volontiers ses jambes autour de la taille de l'Ombre et se courba pour goûter à nouveau à cette bouche qui l'attirait tant.  
    Il savait ce qui l'attendait et il donnait son accord. Pourtant une appréhension était perceptible dans la façon qu'il avait de se crisper. Nevra n'ignorait pas la peur d'Ezarel, mais il ne le montra pas. Il la comprenait. Même s'il se sentait prêt, l'Elfe n'en était pas moins anxieux. Tendant le buste, le Vampire vint embrasser et grignoter la peau du cou d'Ezarel, pour se hisser jusqu'à son oreille. Il goûta son lobe et lui fit écouter le rythme de sa respiration. Elle voulait tout dire.  
  
-Il est vraiment tard, tout le monde est déjà couché, constata chaudement Nevra. C'est pas plus mal.  
-P-pourquoi ?  
  
    A cette question, dont la réponse était pourtant évidente, Nevra souffla légèrement, attendrit par l'innocence de son partenaire. Il s'éloigna un peu de l'oreille d'Ezarel pour ancrer sa pupille dilatée dans les petites flaques d'azur apeurées qui le décortiquait en quête d'une réponse rassurante. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres charnues du Vampire.  
  
-Je vais te faire hurler, murmura-t-il, la voix rauque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voila, c'est terminé. Nous sommes arrivés au terme de cette thérapie.
> 
> J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié toutes les mésaventures que j'ai fait subir à Ezarel et Nevra, et plus encore leur fin heureuse.  
> De mon coté, j'ai pris un réel plaisir à mettre en scène ces versions luva luva d'Ezarel et Nevra. C'était léger, sans prétention et pour fangirliser un peu. J'ose espérer que vous avez couiné de temps en temps :)  
> Aussi, même si l'histoire principale est terminée, je ne pense pas qu'il soit impossible que je fasse des sortes de mini OS, du type "Anecdote de vie" entre Ezarel et Nevra. Mais rien n'est moins sûr. C'est une idée que j'ai et ce ne serait tout sauf régulier. Alors... nous verrons :)
> 
> En espérant que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à me lire que moi à écrire, je vous dis...
> 
> A bientôt !


End file.
